A new beginning to an old story
by Kain790
Summary: Their life together is turned upside down and a choice is made. In doing so will they find a new start or the beginnings of more problems? Kairi X Sora mainly Rated M for language, violence, sex, alcohol, and alot of other things i don't have room to list
1. Kairi's realization

**First the legal crapola! I don't own any of the characters in this fic they are properties of square enix and disney **

**Second I'm going to cover this now so I don't have to post this as a disclaimer later. Don't send me friggin hate mail because of some of the family pairings or character relationships. That being said now I'm somewhat new to this so be brutal in your reviews folks. Anywho read review but most importantly enjoy.**

**Kairi's Realization**

_He's only been back for a few days and yet I feel like it's only been a couple of hours. I can't sleep it's hard to think of anything else but him. I'm always horny when I'm around him…. Should I tell him how I feel …… _"Kairi!"_….. or should ….._"Kairi!"…_…I just give him some time to get readjusted to things here_……"Kairi"…….._or should I just tell him how much I want him to fuck me stupid_…"KAIRI!!!"

"Huh" Kairi said as she snapped her eyes open and found herself staring into Sora's eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Sora replied as he sat down beside her. Kairi sat up and shook the sand out of her hair. She had no idea of how long she had been laying on the beach and by Sora's bewildered look it had apparently been a while since she space out taken deep in her thoughts.

"Sorry I just have something on my mind that's all." she replied.

"It's ok is it something I can help with?" he asked. Kairi blushed bright red at those words as she felt an all too familiar feelings below her waist. _'ah shit not now! Not right in front of him! How could this get any worse?!_' she thought.

"Uh Kairi do you have something you want to tell me?" Sora said as he pointed down at the widening dark spot in crotch of her bikini

_Just go for it! it's not like he hasn't noticed how incredibly wet you are for him right now! just do it tell him how much you want him_ her mind screamed "ARGH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she screamed. Sora snapped back in surprise.

"Can't take what Kairi?" he asked in shock.

"Sora I …." She looked at him her eyes full of longing.

"You're not the only one who feels that way Kairi." Sora replied pointing down at his swim trunks. Kairi's eyes followed where he was pointing. She smiled and blushed more seeing that he was filled with as much longing as she was feeling. She rolled over on top of him and pushed herself against him.

"You know Sora my parents are out of town till tomorrow. Why don't we go back to my place and see where things go from there?" Kairi said with a wink as she pushed her hips against him.

"Okay" Sora smiled and kissed her.

**Ok I know started off a little hot and heavy but you'll just have to see where things go in the next couple of chapters which will be up very soon. Let's just say things will get interesting. **


	2. Busted!

**The legal crapola! I don't own any of the characters in this fic they are properties of square enix and Disney. blah blah blah you know how this goes. Read, review, enjoy ******

**Busted**

"_This is the day I've been waiting for since he came back" _Kairi thought to herself with a smile as she led Sora upstairs to her room. _"Damn I'm finally going to get lucky with Kairi!"_ Sora thought to himself. Just thinking about it made him hard. As they came to the end of the hall Kairi stopped and looked at him and smiled before opening the door.

"Kairi I've waited for this for a long time." Sora said as he watched her slid out of her bikini as she made her way over to the bed and sat down. Sora dropped his swim trunks and hurried over beside her and kissed her gently.

"Sora…." Kairi started nervously.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Please be gentle with me." She said with a nervous smile. He nodded as she laid back and spread for him. She winced as he pushed into her and then let out a soft moan. Soon they were lost in pleasure as she called out to him begging for more and he cried out her name in pleasure.

_Meanwhile outside the house_

"I wonder what Kairi's up to dear I mean the lights are on in her bedroom." Kairi's mother wondered aloud to her father.

"I don't know probably watching a movie or something. To bad we had to cut our ski trip short though." Kairi's father replied. The first thing they hear as they enter the house are Kairi and Sora's passionate cries.

"Yes oh god yes! Mmm more give it to me Sora, harder, YES Sora fuck me harder! make me come!" Kairi screamed. They follow the noise up stairs to Kairi's room and throw open the door and stare in shock at what they see. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT! Sora I'm going to come" Kairi cries as Sora pushed into her harder.

"What in the hell is going on here!!" her father screams at them. Both of them look over in shock and fear to see Kairi's parents standing in the doorway staring in shock.

**Sorry to cut it off there folks but what happens next is a major turning point to drive the story along and it'd be way to long, but don't worry chapter 3 will be up as soon as I add the finishing touches to it**


	3. Unplanned Vacation

**First the legal hullabaloo! I don't own any of the characters in this fic they are properties of square enix and disney **

**Second sorry for this being so long but it begins the setup for the next few chapters.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**Unplanned Vacation**

"Mom……Dad……. You… you're……back early!" Kairi stutters in surprised as Sora falls off the bed taking her and the comforter with him. "Dad this isn't what it looks like….." Kairi starts and is cut off.

"Oh it isn't? Correct me if I'm wrong Kairi but to me it looks like my daughter is up here having sex with her boyfriend!" her father screamed. Her temper began to flare.

"Ok then it's exactly what it looks like maybe you should lighten up I mean it's not like this wasn't going to happen sooner or later." Kairi screamed back.

"Listen here little girl as long as you live my house you obey my rules!" Her father screamed back.

"Well if you'd leave us alone every now and then this wouldn't be a problem." Kairi shouted back.

"Hey it's not like we didn't know what we were doing!" Sora chimed in heatedly.

"If you know what's good for you boy you'll shut up right now before you get in anymore trouble than you already are." Her father yelled. Kairi looked at him, put her hand on his shoulder, and shook her head.

"I'll handle things here darling but I think you should go." She said as she glared at her father. Sora slid back into his swim trunks while Kairi and her father resumed arguing only to be jerked out in the hall by Kairi's mother.

"You pressured her into this didn't you?" she accused him.

"No! I didn't! I wouldn't make or pressure her to do anything! I love her to much to do that! " Sora replied looking hurt and then glanced back at Kairi sadly. Kairi's mother seeing this immediately realized he had been totally honest with her.

"I think it's time you left Sora….look for what it's worth I can tell you love her and that you'd take care of her. I'll see what can do." She said. Sora could still hear Kairi and her father screaming at each other.

_Later that evening_

Sora sat alone in his room listening to the storm outside and hoping to hear from Kairi when there was a familiar knock at the door. Hoping it was her he ran downstairs and threw the door open only to find Riku standing there soaking wet. "Hey dude mind if I come in? Why the long face?" He asked cheerily as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Nothing you'd understand." Sora replied half heartedly.

"Oh I know what this is about! I bet this has something to do with Kairi's parents catching you two!" Riku laughed jokingly.

"Wait you know about that?!" Sora looked shocked.

"Dude, the whole neighborhood knows about it the cops were called three times because you could hear them screaming at each other! Her old man was pissed" he laughed. There was another knock at the door. Sora went back and as he opened the door he was met by a very sad pair of blue eyes.

"Kairi!" he yelped happily as he hugged her and got her into the living room. He looked at her sad expression

"What's wrong Kairi?" he asked.

"Daddy said I'm not supposed to see you anymore!" She sobbed and pounded her fists on the couch in frustration. Riku rounded the corner and came back into the living room

"Hey Kairi!" he said happily.

"Can you give us a minute Riku?" Sora asked.

"Seems to me your little princess has a problem Sora." He replied. Kairi looked up at him her temper flaring again.

"And I suppose you have all the answers!" Kairi snapped.

"Well the way I see it you have two options. First option you stay here and be completely miserable and abide by what you've been told by your family here." He started.

"And what's the second option?" Kairi huffed impatiently.

"Second option" he continued, "Is we do our normal thing and disappear for a few days, you know go see some old friends on other worlds." Riku finished.

"What do you mean we?" Sora asked.

"I mean we as in all three of us. I've had it with all the bullshit and I think it's time for a vacation!" Riku explained. Kairi perked up at this idea.

"So when do we leave?" she asked happily.

"How aout now?" Sora said as he kissed her on the forehead. Kairi smiled and then frowned a little. "What is it hon?" Sora asked her. She blushed a little as she turned to Riku.

"I just hope Riku isn't going to freak out if we……." Kairi started.

"Freak out? I'd sit and watch!" Riku said jokingly.

"Ok door's getting locked and barricaded!" Kairi laughed.

"So where are we going to go?" Riku asked.

"Well we could always go see the king and queen." Kairi chimed in.

"Sounds good to me." Sora and Riku replied in unison.

"Ok so we have our plan, when do we want to leave?" Kairi asked.

"Ok everyone meet back here in an hour I'll go get the gummi ship ready." Sora said.


	4. Shocking news

**First the legal schiese! I don't own any of the characters in this fic they are properties of square enix and disney **

**Alrighty then when we last left our cast they were planning an impromptu vacation now lets see what goes on from there. **

**Shocking News**

_Outside on the beach_

"Ok everyone are we ready to go?" Sora asked as Kairi and Riku made their way down to the shoreline where Sora waited outside the gummi ship.

"Yup" Riku replied.

"I know I'm ready to get the hell away from my parents for a good long time!" Kairi huffed.

"Still riding your ass huh darling?" Sora asked.

"Try my dad won't shut up about it! He's still pissed off at you and also said something about welding a chastity belt on my ass!" Kairi snorted.

"Ouch. Now that's harsh!" Riku chimed in.

"Well lets just say we're not coming back for a while then! Ok everyone lets get our asses out of here!" Sora said happily. All three of them boarded the gummi ship and Sora initiated the launch sequence as Kairi and Riku dropped their stuff in their rooms. Sora set in a course for king Mickey's castle

"Hey Riku you want to fly the ship?" Sora asked as he looked over at Kairi and smiled. She winked back at him.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Riku answered.

"Hey Sora I think there's something back in my room that needs to be taken care of" Kairi said with a wink. Sora grinned.

"Never mind" Riku said as he took over the controls.

_Two hours later_

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! YES! YES! YES! SORA I'M GOING TO COME!" Kairi screamed passionately.

"God do they ever stop?!" Riku muttered to himself. Finally Kairi's passionate cries faded into silence.

"Bout damn time they wore themselves out!" Riku mumble. Half an hour later Kairi and Sora stumbled back out into the cockpit where Sora sat down and Kairi sat in his lap. Riku just looked and shook his head.

"Well, I'm surprised either of you can move after all of that, hell I'm surprised Kairi can even walk after what I just heard" Riku said jokingly.

"Ha ha look Riku I have something for you too." Kairi said sarcastically as she flipped him off.

"Is that an offer?" he shot back.

"Nope the only one who has that privilege is Sora" she huffed back.

"Damn girl no need to be so cold, I just want a little lovin too!" Riku shot back.

"Ok look at your right hand." Sora said. Riku did and looked back at him in confusion.

"Now wrap it around your dick and start stroking" Sora said.

"Fuck you man" Riku said with a laugh.

"Sorry dude Kairi already did that." Sora shot back. All three of them burst out laughing as the panel light went on saying that they were close to their destination.

_Five minutes later in the ship dock_

The trio was greeted by their old friends. "Gwarsh long time no see fellas" Goofy said.

"Yeah so how have things been with you three" Donald asked.

"Couldn't be better" Riku said.

"Lets just say a little rocky for us lately" Kairi and Sora said in unison.

"Well that's not good" Donald replied.

"Oh by the way the king an queen heard you were here and want to see ya. Somethin about it beein important news fer Kairi." Goofy chimed in. Sora and Kairi looked at each other in shock.

"Well lead the way then." Kairi said. They followed Goofy and Donald to the throne room and were immediately greeted with open arms.

"You must tell us all about how you're doing and what you've been up to" queen Minnie chimed.

"Well…I don't think you need to know everything." Kairi said and winked at Sora with a nervous smile. They looked at Sora puzzled and then back at Kairi and then back to Sora who was bright red before it clicked.

"OH GOD! YOU MEAN THEY……" Donald screamed.

"Please don't scream the words oh god in the same sentence ever again, I had to listen to that for two of the three hours it took us to get here." Riku said as he shook his head. Kairi turned bright red and looked at Sora with a grin. It took a little time for everyone picked their jaws up off the floor and get over the initial shock of the news about Sora and Kairi's new love affair.

"So what was this important news you had for me?" Kairi asked king Mickey.

"Well that's just it Kairi this letter was delivered to me just a couple of days ago by a messenger from Radiant Garden. As you can see it has your family crest on it" He said as he handed the letter over to her.

"My family crest? How can that be... I mean I'm……." Kairi started as she read the letter and then collapsed on the floor crying. Sora and Riku came up beside her as Sora held her close she held the letter out to them to read.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Sora and Riku shouted in unison.

"What does it say?" the others asked all at once.

"It's from Kairi's family….that is to say her real family….I mean.." Sora started.

"And?" they asked all asked in unison.

"They want me to come back home!" Kairi blurted out.

**Quite a twist eh? Next chapter coming soon**


	5. Homecoming

**Again with the legal schiese! I don't own any of the characters in this fic they are properties of square enix and disney **

**Home Coming**

The others began filing out to give Kairi some time alone to sort things out all except Sora. He just sat there on the floor and held Kairi as she cried from happiness, fear and shock all at once

"I don't know what to do." Kairi said shakily through her tears.

"Consider your options Kairi just think about it a little bit." Sora said as he held her tight.

"If I go they'll expect me to stay there, then again they may say I can come and go as I want." Kairi thought out loud. "But what if it's just as bad as back on Destiny island if not worse? What if it's better? What if I do decide to go back to Destiny Island? What if I decide to stay there?" she continued babbling through her tears. She then looked at Sora who looked at her lovingly as her mind blurred in a thousand different directions at once. Kairi let out an ear piercing scream of frustration. Everyone turned around and looked at her in shock afraid she was losing he mind. "_How stupid could I be if I go home to Radiant garden then I have to leave Sora!" _her mind screamed as she burst into tears again.

"Kairi you have to do what's best for you." king Mickey said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"That's just it" she sobbed.

"What?" he asked

"I don't know what's best for me, well I mean I do but I don't. I'm sorry I can't make it much clearer than that. " Kairi sobbed. Sora stepped back and looked into her eyes and could instantly tell what was bothering her. He pulled her close.

"It's ok Kairi I won't leave you, I'll stay with you no matter what you choose." Sora whispered gently in her ear. Kairi started to calm down and wiped the tears from her eyes

"Promise?" she asked with a sniffle. Sora nodded to her and they both sat there on the floor as he held her.

"Not to interrupt but if you're feeling hungry we do have a banquet prepared." the queen said cheerily.

"You hungry darling?" Sora asked Kairi. She nodded and got up with him and went to the dining hall.

_Later that evening in the royal garden._

Sora and Kairi lay on a blanket staring up at the stars lost in thought "Sora…" Kairi started and glanced nervously over at him. "Yes Kairi?" Sora said glancing over at her in return.

"What do you think my parents will be like?" she asked him.

"You mean looks or how they act?" he asked.

"Well mainly how do you think they'll act when they see me?" she asked nervously.

"Kairi they obviously miss you otherwise they wouldn't want to see you. So I would probably say they'll be really happy to see you." He encouraged her with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said with a nervous smile and then sighed.

"You're still nervous aren't you?" he asked.

"No….yes….I mean I don't know!" she started with a frustrated shake of her head and then turned to him. As he gazed into her eyes he could see the turmoil snaking around in her mind. "I mean part of me is and part isn't, that's the best I can explain it" she said.

"It's ok Kairi I'll be there with you no matter what." He said as he moved over closer and held her tightly. She breathed a calm sigh of relief knowing that he would be with her.

"Say Sora have you ever wanted to do it in a garden?" Kairi asked with a devilish grin.

"Though hadn't crossed my mind until now but now that you mention it, yeah I do." Sora laughed. Riku popped up over a hedge not far from them.

"Hey now come on you two none of that, you did that all the way here." Riku groaned.

"Shut up Riku!" Kairi laughed.

"Yeah shut up dude I was about to get lucky again!" Sora added with a laugh.

"Dude your dick is SO going to fall off if you keep fucking her like that!" Riku laughed. Kairi reached over unzipped Sora's pants and pulled his dick out and gave it a couple of light gentle tugs.

"Nope seems firmly anchored in place to me!" Kairi laughed.

"Dear god! Kairi put that thing away! Didn't you get enough on the trip out here?!" Riku groaned again.

"Nope! I want more; in fact I can't get enough, and while I've got it out…." Kairi trailed off as she started sucking Sora's dick.

"Ah shit! There she goes again! Get a room already!" Riku groaned as he watched Kairi who was enjoying herself as she eagerly and happily sucked Sora's dick. Just then Donald walked by and saw them.

"OH MY GOD! Get a room you two!" He quacked in horror. Riku walked over to Donald.

"Dude you think seeing it is bad? Watching her blow him isn't that bad, at least she has something in her mouth to shut her up! You didn't have to sit there and listen to them while they fucked each other silly for three hours." Riku said with a horrified look on his face. Donald shuddered.

"I think I have to go throw up now." Donald quacked as he and Riku went back into the castle with a mortified look on his face as Kairi and Sora began having sex again.

_Two hours later_

Kairi had snuggled up to Sora under the blanket that had served as their bed just a an hour and a half ago. "So you'll come with me to Radiant garden?" Kairi asked him nervously. Sora nodded in response to her question. She smiled at him.

"So when do you want to leave Kairi?" he asked her.

"How about in the morning?" Kairi replied. Sora nodded in reply. Kairi pulled the blanket over them as Sora held her close as they fell asleep again under the stars.

_The next morning_

Sora and Kairi awoke to a horrified yelp. "Gwarsh someone must have stolen their clothes last night as they slept." Goofy yelped. Donald, Riku, and the king and queen all broke out laughing.

"No one stole their clothes." they all said through fits of laughter.

"So you mean they're like them there naked peoples who like running around without no clothes?" Goofy asked.

"No dude, they had sex out here last night!" Riku laughed and pointed to the pile of clothes next to the blanket. Goofy immediately backed away as Sora wrapped Kairi in the blanket as they both stood up. Kairi turned red with embarrassment and Sora just stood there like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"Um Sora….I'm going….to go get dressed now." Kairi said in embarrassment.

"Ok." Sora said as he gathered their clothes. Everyone was staring at Sora now.

"What? It's not like none of you haven't seen a dick before?" Sora said testily. Their jaws dropped at the site of it but Riku was the first to recover.

"Damn dude no wonder Kairi was screaming for more! If I were her I would be begging for it to if someone was putting something that big in my pussy!" Riku said in shock.

"Yeah I know it's huge. Show's over everyone stop staring." Sora said as he pulled his pants on. Everyone else still looked shocked as Kairi walked out from behind the bushes.

"God Kairi you're one lucky girl to have Sora and his gianormous dick! " Riku said without thinking. Kairi blushed again. King Mickey cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him.

"On another subject Kairi have you decided on whether or not you'll be going back?" he asked. Kairi nodded

"I've decided I'm going to go. The sooner the better, no offense meant of course, it's just I want to get over this awkward feeling about meeting them that's all." Kairi replied nervously.

"I don't blame you. I'll have everything prepared for you so that you can leave after breakfast." he replied

"Thank you." Kairi replied as Sora finished dressing.

"Did I hear something about food?" Sora asked.

"Yes you did and you know what's on the menu for the trip right?" Kairi said with a wink.

"Let's see I think a little pink taco sounds good!" Sora replied with a grin.

"God they never stop." Riku said rolling his eyes as they made their way to the banquet hall.

_One hour later_

Riku, Sora and Kairi all boarded the ship and waive goodbye to their friends as they took off for Radiant garden. As usual Sora and Kairi went into the back room and fucked the hour and a half trip away. They came out of their room and made themselves presentable as the ship started to land. As they exited the ship Kairi's jaw dropped at what she saw.

"Mom?" she said nervously as her mother came to greet her.

"Kairi it's been so long since I've seen you" her mom said as she hugged Kairi.

"I take it this is the daughter I haven't met yet" said the man standing beside her.

"Yes Braska this is my youngest." She replied.

"Whoa ok how come you don't know who she is I mean she is your daughter right?" Sora asked him as everyone looked up to see where the voice had come from.

"Sooooraaaaaa!" Kairi moaned in frustration. He looked at her and could tell she wasn't happy about his outburst.

"It's okay Kairi. I'll fill you in on the details when we get back to the castle." Her mother laughed. Kairi began to cry as she hugged her mother again.

She was finally home.


	6. Reunion

**Again with the legal schiese! I don't own any of the characters in this fic except the OC's (you'll know who they are since they're either not mentioned in any FF game or KH) they are properties of square enix and Disney enough said. **

**Reunion**

"Ok whoa so you mean that….." Kairi trailed off in shock as her mother explained the situation.  
"That's right Braska isn't really your father Kari. Your father was killed by heartless after he saw to it that you were safe from harm and on your way. I met Braska and his daughter after things got back to normal. He and I married shortly after. I still think his daughter hates me." Her mother explained with a sigh.  
"Why would she hate you? I mean just because you married her dad?" Kairi asked.  
"No she was fairly indifferent about the whole thing until she found out that she was having a little sister." Her mother continued.  
"Wait so you got………so then I have a……" Kairi stuttered in shock. Her mother nodded. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Kairi screamed some what happy and somewhat freaked out.  
"Hey shut up! Some of us had a rough night and are still trying to sleep it off!" a girl's voice groaned. A young woman walked out from the hallway still half asleep and somewhat hung over.  
"Yuna if you weren't out drinking all night you wouldn't have that problem." Kairi's mom snorted. "Shut up Jenna you know you're the reason I drink." Yuna huffed.  
"Yuna dear god why am I the source of your problems?!" Jenna screamed. Kairi just stared in shock at her mother and the half hung over girl.  
"Sorry about this Kairi ever since I had your little sister Yuna's been like this." Jenna explained.  
"Who the hell's this runt another of your brood Jenna?" Yuna groaned. Yuna staggered over to Kairi. "Oh look a future version of Kira. Small in all the wrong areas, bet you couldn't get a decent man, let alone please one that is unless he paid you to fuck him" Yuna laughed.  
"YOU BITCH!" Kairi screeched and swung at Yuna. Kairi hit Yuna square on the jaw and knocked her down. "Stupid drunken bitch stay down if you don't want more." Kairi hissed at her. Jenna looked at her in shock. Yuna staggered to her feet and swung at Kairi clumsily only to be met with a palm thrust to her chest as Kairi ducked under the attack. Yuna fell back down on the ground gasping for breath. "I told you to stay down." Kairi huffed in indifference as she turned her back to Yuna. Jenna just stared at her "What mom?" Kairi asked.  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jenna asked. "Simple I either learned to fight or I got killed when the heartless and nobodies started taking over." Kairi said sounding somewhat detached. Yuna staggered to her feet.  
"Not bad little girl, not bad at all. I underestimated you." Yuna said as she dusted off and composed herself.  
"Why do you have to be such a pain Yuna?" Jenna asked.  
"What right do you think you have to take my mother's place?!" Yuna hissed back.  
"Oh great here we go again!" Jenna said as she rolled her eyes.  
"HEY!!!" Kairi screamed. They both looked over at her. "Would somebody please explain what in the seven bloody circles of hell is going on?!" Kairi demanded.  
"Yeah Jenna thinks she can order me around like she's my mother when she's not!" Yuna said with disdain.  
"Hey whether you like it or not your father married me and that…."Jenna started as Yuna cut in.  
"Gives you exactly jack shit for say in what I do because you aren't my mother and you never will be!" Yuna hissed at her.  
"Ok so you're pissed at each other because Yuna won't accept you as her mom and you think Yuna should or at the very least listen to you." Kairi simplified.  
"EXACTLY!" they shouted in unison.  
"Ok so who's the drunk chick?" Sora asked Kairi.  
"That's Yuna; apparently she's my sister by mom's second marriage." Kairi said still somewhat confused. Yuna just stared at Sora. "Why is she staring at me like that? It's creeping me out Kairi." Sora said backing up.  
"DARLING!!!" Yuna cried with joy as she pounced at him with a smile only to catch Kairi's left foot in her chest.  
"Rule number one Yuna….." Kairi trailed off as she walked over to Sora and wrapped her arms around him. "He's mine and if you touch him or try to get between us I will fucking kill you without a second thought." Kairi hissed.  
"TIDUS DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!" Yuna screamed as she began to cry.  
"Wait…Run that back by us again Yuna." Kairi said in confusion.  
Yuna looked at him with pleading eyes. "You do remember me right Tidus?" Yuna cried.  
"OH HOLY SHIT!!!" Kairi moaned.  
"Wait….. you think that I'm…." Sora stammered as he stifled a laugh. Kairi clocked Yuna one more time.  
"OW what was that for you little bitch?!" Yuna groaned.  
"Being stupid." Kairi huffed.  
"He does look like him!" Yuna whined as tears began to well up in her eyes.  
"Yuna get over him he's gone!" Jenna shouted as the arguing began anew between Jenna and Yuna.  
"And I think I found the source of the Yuna hates Jenna chronicles." Kairi said to Sora. Kairi turned to Yuna and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.  
"Ok fine that does it you're coming with us." Kairi snapped as she started walking off only to hear the sound of Yuna's shirt coming off. "No I'm not!" Yuna huffed as she stood there topless and Kairi stood dumbfounded as to why she was holding her now half naked sister's shirt as everyone else stared at Yuna.  
"What? It's like all of you haven't seen a girl's tits before! Ok maybe not a pair as big and luscious and perky as mine but still…" Yuna huffed. Kairi looked down at her own chest  
"Damn now I feel small." Kairi mumbled as Sora decided to come up behind her and grope her. "HEY!" Kairi shrieked as Sora gave her tits a gentle squeeze.  
"He's a horny little fucker isn't he?" Yuna laughed as Kairi got away from Sora.  
"How about I let him grope you for a while see how you like it because frankly mine are getting sore from all the attention they're getting!" Kairi said with a smile as Sora groped her ass again.  
"Ok stop you two you're starting to make me sick now" Yuna said in disgust  
"One condition Yuna you come with us on a little trip." Kairi said.  
"Fine! Done! Anything just get knock it off!" Yuna cried.  
"Sora quit. There's plenty of time to do that on the trip." Kairi said.  
"Damn." Sora said in disgust.

_Half an hour later_

"But you just got here Kairi!" Jenna cried.  
"It's ok mom we'll be back in a few hours. I promise, but we have something we have to do for Yuna." Kairi said with a wink as she boarded the gummi ship. Jenna nodded and waved as the hatch closed. Sora set the ship to auto pilot as Yuna and Kairi sat down in Yuna's room. Sora poked his head in to see if Kairi was waiting for him.  
"Not now Sora Yuna and I have some catching up to do I'll fuck you tonight, besides darling I need some time to rest too you know." Kairi said with a tired look.  
"Ok" Sora replied and ducked back out of the room.  
"Kairi I have to ask you something." Yuna said blushing a little.  
"Yeah?" Kairi replied.  
"So what it like?" Yuna asked. Kairi tipped her head in confusion.  
"What's what like? My other home? It sucks! Sure I have a few friends there but my other parents are total assholes. Well mom's cool but dad overreacts to a lot of things. I mean so they caught Sora and me fucking and dad lost his mind! I mean it's not like I wouldn't be have sex with him when I was older. So what's the big deal I'm not going to be a virgin forever!" Kairi huffed a little pissed off. "That's not what I meant Kairi!" Yuna said somewhat unnerved.  
"Oh. Well then what did you mean?" Kairi asked.  
"Sex, what's it like?" Yuna asked.  
"It's the most wonderful thing you'll ever do Yuna!" Kairi said with a big smile "Details Kairi details!" Yuna cried. "I can't explain it Yuna there's no words to describe it but pure ecstasy. You just have to experience it I guess." Kairi said with a half smile.  
"Damn. So from what it seems you two do it a lot. So does his using a condom take away from it?" Yuna asked.  
"I wouldn't know." Kairi said turning her eyes to the floor.  
"Well isn't taking that little pill annoying to remember I mean what if you forget?" Yuna asked. "Again I wouldn't know Yuna!" Kairi snapped.  
"Whoa you mean you two are just going at it without anything to... Kairi he's going to get you pregnant!" Yuna said in shock and concern.  
"You think I don't know that? You don't think it hasn't crossed my mind? Yeah I know but both of us are seriously screwed in the contraceptive area!" Kairi huffed.  
"Ok I have to know. How can you two be that screwed up?" Yuna asked.  
"Well we found out by accident that I'm deathly allergic to latex when I was a little girl and Sora found out that he's allergic to something in the other type of condoms reason we know is he's allergic o the same type of doctor's gloves they used on me when I was little." Kairi said somewhat sad.  
"Damn that still doesn't explain why you can't take the pill." Yuna said.  
"I had a reaction when I tried it a few months ago. Something in it makes me violently ill, probably has something to do with another medical condition of mine." Kairi said.  
"Oh, well at this rate you're going to get preggers!" Yuna said. Sora walked in with a goofy grin  
"So whatcha talking bout?" He asked.  
"How Kairi's going to have your baby if you two aren't more careful." Yuna snapped back. Sora just scratched his head a little and smiled.  
"Anywho we're almost there as in the ship's landing now so get your happy asses ready" Sora said.  
"Fuck you Sora!" Kairi said with a laugh.  
"When and where Kairi?" Sora snapped back.  
"Back at my other house on my dad's side of the bed right in front of him!" Kairi replied with a laugh.  
"EWWW mental image!" Yuna groaned as the ship landed on the main beach.  
"Yuna we need you to chill here for a little bit but we'll be back shortly." Kairi said with a wink.  
"Ok" Yuna said.

_Five minutes later at on the secluded beach_

"Hey Tidus we need you to come back with us to the beach. There's some one we need you to see" Sora said.  
"Why?" Tidus asked.  
"Ok I didn't want to say anything but there's a special somebody waiting for you." Kairi said  
"Really…..hmmm I think I'll go! Who knows I might get lucky" Tidus said with a big grin. He trotted after Kairi and Sora nervously. "You think this is a good idea hon?" Sora asked Kairi a little concerned.  
"Sure why not?" Kairi asked.  
"What if she goes nuts like she did with you and tries to kill him?" Sora whispered back.  
"She won't. I know, just trust me ok." Kairi hissed back in reply. Sora nodded as they reached the ship.  
"You two stay here I'll be right back." Kairi said and disappeared into the ship. A few minutes later Kairi came out with Yuna in tow.

"Remember what I told you." Kairi said as she nudged Yuna forward.  
"Tidus….." Yuna said gently. As he turned around his jaw dropped.  
"…..Y……Yu…Yuna is that you?" he asked nervously. She nodded and he fainted.  
"What a friggin pussy!" Kairi laughed.  
"Shut up!" Yuna hissed and punched her in the arm.  
"Bitch that hurt, have it back!" Kairi cried as she slugged Yuna back.   
"Ok come on let's get going!" Sora said as he started dragging Tidus into the ship. On that note after getting Tidus situated in Yuna's room they took off for Radiant Garden again.

**Sorry for this one being so long folks but I had a lot to cover in this chapter. The next one will probably be just as long since I have to go into some back story to explain some other things in previous chapters but don't worry it'll be worth it and a new plot twist **:)


	7. Questions answered and a one woman party

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__Ok people I understand the spacing sucks! I'm more than happy to oblige in redoing it if somebody will for the love of the seven dragon gods get me a proper model to follow! I mean dead deities I get that it's a different format than writing scripts and books which is how I normally write but if I don't have proper model to follow I'm going to go with what works! Besides I'm basing my writing style after the authors I read(and I'm reading five different series concurrently and I kinda seeing a pattern in the way it's written!)_

**Again with the legal scheise! I don't own any of the characters in this fic except the OC's (you'll know who they are since they're either not mentioned in any FF game or KH) they are properties of square enix and Disney enough said.**

**Questions answered**

They landed back on Radiant garden four hours later with a much happier and less hostile Yuna. As they exited Jenna and Braska both noticed the change in Yuna namely she wasn't as hostile as she had been and she was actually smiling for once and the reason was groping her ass. "Yuna dear is this the boy you've been pining about for so long?" Braska asked.

"Hi daddy! He's the boy I told you about." Yuna said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well it's nice to see you in a good mood for once instead of drunk off your ass and throwing a fit" he continued.

"Hi Yuna." Jenna said nervously afraid she would shatter the peace with one word.

"Hey Jenna. Oh and by the way, I told you so!" Yuna said with a smile.

"You know this is one of the few times I'm glad someone proved me wrong" Jenna said with a relieved smile at how nice Yuna was being.

"Well it's finally nice to see you sober for once you lazy psychotic bitch." A young voice squeaked from behind a bush. All eyes turned to see a young girl pop out from behind one of the bushes.

"Piss off Kia." Yuna hissed.

"And who's the goofy looking guy?" Kia asked. Yuna's left eye started to twitch in anger.

"That's Yuna's boyfriend and don't be so mean to her Kia." Jenna scolded.

"Wait you mean that dumb bitch actually found someone desperate enough to fuck her? God she really is a slut!" Kia snorted.

"Dammit Kia!" Yuna growled as she lunged and missed the girl who ran away laughing. As she ran she didn't notice where she was running and ran right into Kairi and knocked her over. As Kia fell down and Yuna grabbed her by the seat of her pants.

"Thanks Kairi you've helped me out twice now I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Yuna said with a smile as she helped Kairi up.

"Well you are my sister Yuna." Kairi replied.

"As for you Kia…" Yuna said as she looked at the little girl with a grin.

"OH GOD NOT THAT!!!!" Kia wailed.

"Yes….that seems like a wonderful punishment." Yuna laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T MAKE ME PLAY WITH THAT MONSTER AGAIN!!!!!" Kia screamed as Yuna dropped her on her face and began chanting.

"YUNA!" Jena screamed. Yuna ignored her and continued chanting

"Braska do something! Kia's going to get hurt…again!" Jenna pleaded.

"Hey she should have thought of that before pissing Yuna off and besides Jenna, Kia did call Yuna a slut so I think it's fair to let Yuna deal with her." Braska replied callously and went back into the palace.

Kia screamed as an enormous bull demon burst from beneath the ground in a cascade of fire. "Ifrit you know what to do." Yuna laughed. Ifrit nodded and grunted and tore off after Kia who was already running and screaming. Tidus came up behind her with a look of shock on his face.

"When did you learn to summon again Yuna? I mean I thought you lost that ability when you killed Sin." Tidus said in shock.

"I did but I found out that it's the summon's will is what allows it to exist not the dreaming of the faythe." Yuna explained.

"Oh…..I still don't get it but whatever." He said with a shrug.

"Is that little one always that much of a little bitch?" Kairi asked Yuna.

"Yep and she's our blood but fates above know I hate her." Yuna said with a sigh.

"I can see why." Kairi groaned.

"SOMEBODY BRING ME THE GOOD TEQUILA!!!" Yuna yelled. A moment passed as a servant brought a bottle of tequila. "Thank you!" Yuna replied cheerily as the servant handed her the bottle. She held it out to Tidus after she took a drink.

"Uh Yuna I don't drink" Tidus said sheepishly.

"You do now! I have a bottle of good tequila here and I'm not drinking it by myself anymore!" Yuna said happily.

"But I don't drink Yuna!" he continued to protest.

"Ok let me explain this very simply to you." Yuna said as capped the bottle, set it down, stood up and turned around then bent over just enough for him to see how tight her shorts really were. "Do you like what you see?" Yuna asked looking back over her left shoulder still bent over. Tidus nodded. "I take it you want to see more of this don't you?" Yuna asked pointing directly at the tight outline of her little pussy. Tidus nodded stupidly. "Did I mention I'm _not_ wearing any panties?" Yuna continued. Tidus grinned and shook his head. "Then be a good little boy and drink up and you might just get lucky." Yuna said with a wink.

"Well never hurt to try something new right?" Tidus said as he opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Like I said if you're a good boy you might get lucky" Yuna said as she sat down and cuddled up next to him and continued drinking. The others decided it was best to leave Yuna and Tidus to their little party. They went over the hill in the garden.

"Ok mom I want to know exactly what's happened that allowed you to stay and how Ansem took control." Kairi demanded. Jena took a seat on the ground as did everyone else.

"Well the long and short of it dear is that when Maleficent came here she cursed us only it wasn't a normal curse. She had apparently snuck in and put some sort potion in our drinks that made us exhibit traits of vampirism. It started with a nibble on each other then on a servant or two we sent you away to your grandmother because you two were the only ones who weren't effected like the rest of us but then again you were still a baby when the initial curse took place, so you probably weren't even looked at as a threat to her plans. Ansem had been our trusted advisor for many years and we trusted rule over the kingdom to him in our stead. How were we to know that it was all part of Maleficent's plans to take over. We left you behind with your grandmother when we shut ourselves in the castle." Jena started.

"MOM!!!" Kairi shrieked as she fought back tears. "You mean…..you mean you didn't….you didn't want me?" Kairi sniffled.

"Kairi of course we wanted you and loved you we sent you away because we love you if anyone of us had bitten you then you would have been cursed as well." Jena said fighting back tears of her own.

"But how did my dad get me to safety if you were locked in the castle basement?" Kairi asked confused.

"Ansem got word to us that the heartless were invading our world that was when we got to you and sent you off to wherever it was you were going, and despite your father's strength and combat skills he still succumbed to his injuries from fighting off the heartless to buy you time to escape. After that everything is a blur of darkness up until the time you and Sora came and set things right. Once that happened the curse was broken and your sisters and I were freed again." Jena finished.

"Uh huh I see. That still doesn't explain how Yuna and her dad got here." Kairi huffed.

"Same way everyone else without a place to return to did dear. Our world is like a refuge for those who lose their worlds and seeing as how so few survive it's all we can do to ease their pain." Jena explained. Just then Yuna staggered over the hill topless with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

"No Jena this wash got booze is far!" Yuna slurred.

"OH……MY……GOD NOT AGAIN!!!" Jena groaned. "So that stuff makes her strip?!" Riku yelp.

"You better not be staring at my sister's tits Sora because if you are so help me god I'll beat your ass!" Kairi hissed at Sora who just stood there staring. Sora turned around and grabbed Kairi's shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside as Yuna staggered over and plopped down next to Kairi. "WHAT THE FUCK SORA?!!" Kairi shrieked.

"There that's better." Sora said still somewhat shocked as he buried his face in Kairi's cleavage.

"Dammit Sora why do you always do this when I'm not wearing a bra? More importantly not in front of my mother!" Kairi groaned.

"It's ok Kairi it's not like I don't already know you're sleeping with him." Jena said casually. Kairi looked over in shock.

"Sho my lil shishter's getingt lugky? congratsh Kairi!" Yuna slurred as she slapped Kairi on her bare back. "

OW!" Kairi shrieked."MPHHH!!!" Sora groaned as his face slammed hard between Kairi's tits.

"Great just what we don't need" Jena grumbled.

"So what do you do when she gets like this?" Riku asked.

"Nothing you can do but get her going until she passes out." Jena said rolling her eyes.

"So how drunk is she right now?" he asked.

"If Yuna's only topless then she's just getting warmed up, now if she were completely naked she'd be close to passing out." Jena groaned.

"Owww my back's still stinging!" Kairi groaned.

"Kairi I think my nose is broken" Sora moaned.

"Well that would explain why you're bleeding and there's a nice little bloodstain between my tits!" Kairi huffed back.

"Hey where's Tidus?" Sora asked holding his the bridge of his nose gently as his nose continued bleeding.

"He'sh pashed owwt over tha hill. He cana holds hish liquor." Yuna slurred.

"We also learned something else important booze drops her IQ into the negative!" Sora hissed.

"Oh this is nothing wait until she's really smashed she gets so stupid she will actually forget her own name" Jena said in disgust.

"Cummon Shish let'sh get trashded togethers." Yuna slurred as she held the bottle of tequila out to Kairi. Kairi took the bottle as Yuna smiled stupidly.

"Hey Yuna look there's a cloud that looks like a bunny over there." Kairi lied and pointed at the sky.

"BUNNY CLOUD!!!" Yuna cried happily in her stupor. Kairi dumped out the bottle of tequila as Yuna occupied herself looking for the nonexistent cloud creature. Jena got up and took the bottle from Kairi and smacked Yuna in the back of the head and knocked her cold in one smooth motion.

"DAMMIT MOM YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!!!!!!" Kairi screamed as Yuna lay in a crumpled heap on the ground and groaned.

"Don't worry she's not going to know who hurt her she'll just think she fell down and bumped her head….again" Jena said shaking her head sadly.

"Poor Yuna. Why don't we just tie her to a bed and detox her?" Kairi asked as she retrieved her shirt.

"Already tried that. She went out and got drunker than she's ever been when we let her loose." Jena sighed.

"I have an idea let's get her back to the castle and into her room." Kairi said thoughtfully as she slid her shirt back on. Jena summoned some servants to go collect Tidus and Yuna as the group headed back to the castle.


	8. HOLY CRAP KAIRI YOU DID WHAT!

**Again with the legal scheise! I don't own any of the characters in this fic except the OC's (you'll know who they are since they're either not mentioned in any FF game or KH those of you who've been following so far already know of 2) they are properties of square enix and Disney enough said.**

**Holy crap Kairi, you did WHAT?!!!**

Yuna awoke some time later tied to a bed still half naked with her panties shoved in her mouth. She looked around and found she was in her room. "Thank the fates you're awake! You're probably thinking where the hell am I, what the fuck is going on, why the fuck am I tied to the bed naked with my panties in my mouth, what kind of kinky shit did I do and with who, but I'll take bets you're thinking what the hell are you doing here and what the fuck are you going to do?" Kairi said, as Yuna looked over with an angry scowl. "Don't worry nothing happened mom just cracked you in the head with your tequila bottle." Kairi replied. Yuna growled again through her satin panties in her mouth. "Growl all you want but you're going to sober up for good and you're not going to touch booze again. I know you're going to hate me for this right now, I know you're pissed I can read it in you eyes but please understand Yuna I'm only doing this because you're my sister and I love you." Kairi said sympathetically. Shock flooded Yuna's eyes as Kairi finished. "Therefore I'm going to train you not to like booze. You'll feel there's a nice little choker on you're pretty little neck but this isn't like any of your normal jewelry dear sister. I had it modified to give you a nice little electric reminder not to drink booze. In the event you start drinking I'll just hit the little button on my remote and that thing will shock the living fuck out of you. Now should you drink and I'm not there it is programmed to shock the living fuck out of you should you even be around the scent of booze. In other words booze equals pain. Oh and don't try to take it off I had the bands on it welded closed and I had it enchanted as well so you can't have one of your summons destroy it so there isn't a way to break it or get it off unless I take it off you so don't bother." Kairi continued as Yuna just glared at her and growled. "Don't worry it's only temporary I mean we can't have mom knocking the shit out of you every time you get drunk can we?" Kairi asked only to get an angry growl in reply. "Of course we can't that's going to give you brain damage eventually and I like you how you are. Now I'm going to let you up and you will _not_ kick my ass. Well at least until I've had a chance to explain myself as to why I came up with this plan. Is that fair enough?" Kairi finished. Yuna nodded and Kairi started to untie her left hand. "I got you a change of clothes sitting over there on the chair seeing as how yours kinda fell off when you got shit faced last night." Kairi said as she nodded to the chair in the left corner by the bed as she untied Yuna's right hand. Yuna reach out with her now freed right hand and slugged Kairi in the back of the head as she was untying Yuna's right foot.

"Oooooowwwww WHAT THE FUCK YUNA?!!!" Kairi screamed as her head throbbed with her pulse. Yuna took the panties out of her mouth.

"That's for letting Jena club me…..and this….." Yuna hissed as she took the makeshift gag and shoved it in Kairi's mouth as she groaned in pain. "is for tying me to the bed and shoving your panties in my mouth!" Yuna snorted. Kairi tried to keep from throwing up as she pulled the panties out of her mouth and gagged.

"DAMMIT YUNA THOSE WERE YOUR CUM SOAKED PANTIES!!!!" Kairi screamed as her stomach lurched and she gagged again.

"Damn I taste good don't I? I know you want to come over here and eat me out Kairi dear." Yuna said with a wink at her. Kairi gagged again only this time she couldn't hold it back as she ran for the bathroom. "Go and ruin a perfectly good fantasy Kairi! Hey where are my clothes?" Yuna groaned. Kairi came out of the bathroom panting as she groaned again.

"Dresser." Kairi grunted and pointed across the room,

"Thanks" Yuna said as she walked over to the dresser and began pulling out her clothes and getting dressed.

"And why would you think that I'm going to shove MY panties in your mouth?" Kairi asked.

"Because it's happened to me before, Kira's done that to me, as have a few others here." Yuna groaned.

"Well don't worry I can't do that to you." Kairi snorted.

"Obviously since you just used my own…..wait…what do you mean you can't? You mean you won't. There's a difference between won't and can't sister dear." Yuna groaned in frustration,

"No I mean I can't because, now pay attention to this dear sister, I don't wear panties!!!!" Kairi snorted back.

Yuna just stared in shock. "Wait you mean you don't……. then how do you keep from showing your….….I mean doesn't it feel……when you get your doesn't it……when you get wet doesn't it run down……. when did you……." Yuna stuttered.

"To answer your questions in that order…. No I don't, shorts, no it doesn't feel weird a little drafty if the wind catches my skirt wrong, tampons, that's why my shorts are skin tight and lastly when I was twelve." Kairi said without missing a beat.

"Why?!" Yuna finally asked.

"It feels really good when my silk shorts rub against my little pussy and it gives my darling easier access." Kairi said with a wink.

"Oh. Well anyway so what about getting this thing off me now?" Yuna said pulling on her new jewelry

"Only when you quit boozing! Look I don't care what but find a better vice Yuna! I mean you could do what I do if you like" Kairi continued.

"And what is that?" Yuna asked

"Sex" Kairi said with a smile.

"Ah hell my dad would kill me Kairi." Yuna replied.

"Hey I didn't say what kind! Personally I wouldn't do what Sora and I did which was just go straight to it. Every time you want a drink just go suck Tidus's dick or have him put it up your ass. If you do the last one Braska will still think you're still untouched because you still have your cherry." Kairi said with a wink.

"Never thought of that….. which feels better in the pussy or up the ass?." Yuna thought out loud.

"Pussy hands down but due to our little contraceptive problem during the times I can get pregnant he just fucks me up the ass." Kairi explained.

"Oh shit so how'd you find that out you weren't exactly forthcoming on that and how would I know if I'm allergic to them?" Yuna asked.

"Well we found out when I was younger that I was allergic to latex by accident. I was in a car wreck when we were twelve my other mom Sora and me. Well mom had a few scrapes and bruises but the guy that hit us hit on my side or the car and Sora was in the middle. Well I ended up needing some major surgery to fix my right arm and leg and major reconstructive surgery on my face. Mom insisted on seeing me and the doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me as to why I was having trouble breathing. From what I was told mom was screaming at them and my airway was swelling shut because of my latex allergy." Kairi explained.

"Ah shit!" Yuna groaned

"Yeah so anyway they went to the other kind that I'm not allergic to. Well Sora wouldn't leave me and just trying to cheer me up, beat up and bloodied as I was. He reached over and grabbed one of the gloves and tried blowing it up and making a little chicken shape out of it. Well he dropped over and had the same reaction that I did. So that's how we found out about his to the non latex." Kairi finished.

"So how do I find out without taking my life in my own hands?" Yuna asked

"Simple both of you go get tested for an allergy to both" Kairi replied.

"Never would have thought of it being that simple." Yuna replied

"Now on to another happy subject. As promised I'm going to explain why you were turned over to me." Kairi said half heartedly.

"Do tell" Yuna said as she cocked her head in interest.

"Well your dad wanted to ship you off to some sort of rehab. Mom wanted to throw you in the dungeon until you sobered up and then leave you there until you decided not to drink anymore. Kira just had to throw in the idea of making sure that every day while you were down in the dungeon to have you raped, flogged, then raped again. Then there was my idea for the in home shock therapy, and lastly Kia just wanted to call you….now what was it she said again….. ah yes, a big fat stupid doody head." Kairi said with a little chuckle as she came to the last one.

"God I hate Kira even more for her suggestions and I'm going to have to beat her ass for that one! As far as Kia's concerned that was just funny." Yuna said with a laugh

"Don't worry I already gave her a world class ass kicking and a lesson in excruciating pain, mom and Braska know it was me hell they watched me do it. Even she was appalled at Kira's suggestion. It was mainly convincing Braska on my method. Tidus, Sora, and Riku sided with me immediately and I think that went a long way in convincing your Braska. Kia laughed and told him that seeing you zapped would be funny which oddly enough gave us the sister majority. So in home shock collar therapy it is." Kairi said with a smile.

"Well at least it's the lesser of all evils. So how bad did you beat her?" Yuna asked with an evil grin.

"I put her in the hospital." Kairi said coldly.

"HOLY CRAP KAIRI YOU DID WHAT?!!!" Yuna asked in shock.

"Well the official break down was as follows: I broke her left arm in three places, shattered her right hand, broke her right arm above and below the elbow, dislocated both shoulders, broke her lower jaw in four places, busted both her kneecaps, Broke her left leg below the knee, both bones by the way, broke her right leg between her knee and thigh, broke couple of ribs and gave her two concussions." Kairi said coldly.

"Damn remind me never to piss you off." Yuna said wide eyed with shock.

"Hey the flogging was pushing it but the rape comment did it. Let's just say I gave her enough pain that she's going to think twice before she messes with you or me. Don't worry I made sure to point out to her as I beat her ass that if she messed with you she messed with me and suggesting you be raped twice a day was not only sick but was cruel as well and that she's going to be wishing she never suggested it. I mean you're my sister and we have to look out for each other, besides I can't stand Kira she's an arrogant bitch who had it coming to her." Kairi said coolly.

"And Jena just let you administer that beating to her beloved oldest bitch?" Yuna asked in shock.

"Well she had no choice dad kinda held her back. Mom screamed when she heard Kira's crack and snap in two different places but when other bones started snapping and cracking she passed out while everyone else was cringing." Kairi said.

"Cool!" Yuna said happily which quickly turned to confusion. "Wait a minute did you just refer to my father as dad?" she asked in shock.

"Umm I think I just did. Why to soon?" Kairi replied a little puzzled.

"That's just it you're the first of Jena's brood to actually think of my dad as your dad" Yuna said still shocked.

"Hey anyone cool enough to hold my mom back to let me beat Kira's ass on his daughter's behalf has my respect." Kairi replied.

"Wait you did that for me?" Yuna said in disbelief.

"Hey even if it is by marriage you're still my sister more so than Kira can ever hope to be. Besides we have a lot more in common than you think." Kairi said with a wink.

"It seems we do, and since this isn't the first time you've bailed me out I guess I owe you for it." Yuna said with a smile.

"Yuna it's not like I'm a fae. You don't owe me anything." Kairi replied.

"No I owe you big for this if there's anything I can do for you just let me know." Yuna said.

"Careful what you wish for Yuna, I may just take you up on your offer someday." Kairi warned.

**Well that does it for this chapter you know the drill people and the next few chapters are going to tread in some uncharted waters so I'll be adding some twists but they'll be there to move the story along.**


	9. You mean she’s my……!

**legal scheise time! I don't own any of the characters in this fic except the OC's (you know the ones not mentioned in any FF game or KH titles) they are properties of square enix and Disney enough said.**

**You mean she's my……?!!**

_Six months have passed since Kairi put Kira in the hospital. Yuna is well on her way to being rehabilitated. Kairi and Sora are of course still going at it like a couple crazed rabbits on speed and energy drinks._

_Kairi's room early morning_

"HAAAAHHHHH!! MMMMM YES!!! GIVE IT TO ME SORA!!!! MORE! MMMMM HARDER!!! AAAAAHHH YES! YES! YEEEEEEESSS!!!!! HOLY SHIT I'M GOING TO COME!!!!" Kairi moaned. Sora continued fucking Kairi as she bucked her hips against his, as she continued begging him for more. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Princess" a soft voice started.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOD YEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!" Kairi moaned in response.

"My lady." came the voice again

"OH GOD SORA! YES FUCK ME! YES! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH YES!! DON'T STOP!!! MORE HAHHHHH YES!!!!!" Kairi continued moaning.

"LADY KAIRI!!!" the voice yelled.

Kairi screamed as she tried to cover up and a servant's head poked in the door.

"My lady, I'm sorry to intrude but your mother wishes to speak with you in her private garden." the servant said apologetically and ducked out of the room.

"Fine fine I'll be there after I shower." Kairi said in disgust as she crawled out of bed. "Sora" Kairi said seductively. Sora looked at her as she made her way to the shower and followed her in to finish what they started.

_Later in Jena's garden_

"So how're things going with Yuna, Kairi?" Jena asked.

"A whole lot better than I thought they would. She's not drinking anymore so that's a good thing." Kairi said with a smile.

"Heard she picked up another vice in its place." Jena said shaking her head.

"Yeah but at least she's just sucking his dick she could have started doing something else you know." Kairi shot back.

"Yeah I know, and I'm still pissed about what you did to Kira." Jena snorted.

"Hey that bitch had it coming" Kairi huffed.

"Don't call your sister a bitch!" Jena snorted.

"Well she shouldn't have suggested her course of action against Yuna." Kairi hissed back

"Ok yes it was wrong but you didn't have to put her in the hospital!" Jena shot back.

"Yes I did it's the only way to teach her that she shouldn't be suggesting rape as a punishment." Kairi shot back.

"How is it you're so close to Yuna who isn't even really your sister and you did everything short of killing your actual sister?" Jena shot back.

"She and I are closer than you think mom and Kira is going to get herself killed if she doesn't stop looking at Sora the way she has been." Kairi hissed.

"Ok I'll talk with her about it but don't go kicking her ass!" Jena retorted.

"I'm not kidding mom if she comes after Sora I kill her. I lost him once and he came back to me but I won't go through that again. No one is going to take him from me again." Kairi said coldly.

"So tell me Kairi when did you learn to be so cold about killing?" Jena asked in shock.

"When you end up sucked into a war you learn to be cold. Dammit why am I justifying myself?" Kairi snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh fuck me! Kairi that isn't an answer and I want an explanation!" Jena yelled back.

"Dammit Mom!!! You have to swear to keep this a secret from everyone else before I'll tell you." Kairi retorted.

"Fine fine." Jena said with a dismissive wave of her left hand.

"No you have to swear to me that you won't tell!" Kairi insisted.

"Ok! I swear I won't tell anyone!" Jena said seriously.

"Especially that bitch Kira!" Kairi added.

"Yes even Kira." Jena said.

"You no doubt know about the keyblade war that just ended a year and a half ago." Kairi started.

"Wait _YOU_ were there?" Jena said in disbelief. Kairi nodded in reply. "I know king Mickey is the platinum knight but if that's true then that would make you one of the four knights!" Jena said in shock.

"Yes. I'm the diamond knight mother. Sora is the gold knight and Riku is the silver knight." Kairi said coolly.

"Shit and here I thought Kira was the diamond knight. I mean she does show a high combat prowess." Jena said in shock.

"Well I know I can kick her ass without even trying and even if she did turn out to be better than I think she is I'm a lot stronger than I look mother." Kairi replied coldly

"Don't underestimate your sister Kairi. She isn't all she appears to be she has more power than you think. I know, I've seen her fight Kairi." Jena shot back.

"Believe me mother I'm the one that shouldn't be taken lightly." Kairi replied

"Fine! Believe what you want Kairi but I will not bury one of my daughters!" Jena said with tears in her eyes.

"You will if Kira keeps doing what she has been doing." Kairi replied.

_Kira walks in behind Kairi_

"What about me little bitch?" Kira said coldly. Kairi turned around as Kira reached up and slapped her across the left cheek.

"Came back for more huh?" Kairi said as she balled her fists.

"What are you going to do get in another cheap shot little girl?" Kira hissed.

"Keep your sorry ass away from my man bitch" Kairi growled.

"He's mine for the taking little sister." Kira snorted back

"Touch him and I will fucking kill you Kira." Kairi hissed back and walked off.

"Kairi!!" Jena called after her.

"I'm going into town I'll be back after I've cooled off." Kairi huffed.

"Don't get caught with you pants off like we usually find you!" Kira yelled at Kairi who raised her left hand and extended her middle finger as she continued walking off.

Jena slapped Kira in the back of the head "Don't say things like that to your sister Kira!" Jena hissed.

"I don't see what the big deal is I mean after all she is a complete slut for that guy she's with." Kira growled.

"You know damned good and well why you aren't supposed to antagonize her." Jena hissed back.

"Tch, she got lucky!" Kira snorted.

"Keep thinking like that and it's going to get you killed." Jena said heatedly.

"Mother honestly do you actually think she has a prayer of taking me in a real fight?" Kira said rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Kira leave your sister alone. I saw that look in her eyes, she will kill you and not give a second thought about it if you keep it up, especially if you go after her man." Jena said with an edge in her voice.

_Meanwhile in town_

"_I think I might as well get a new outfit and something sexy for later._" Kairi thought to herself as she walked down the street when someone bumped into her and knocked them both down.

"Ow watch where you're going!" Kairi yelled.

"You watch where you're going! Stupid bi….." the girl stopped short. Kairi looked at her puzzled. "Forgive me lady Kairi I didn't realize it was you!" the girl said with an apologetic bow. As they both got up and looked in the storefront glass at their reflections. Kairi looked at her reflection then at the girl and back to her reflection and finally turned back to the girl.

"Holy shit you look just like me!" Kairi said in shock.

"Princess?" the girl said a little confused.

"First things first you know who I am but I don't know who you are." Kairi said.

"Joanna my lady." The girl answered.

"Well then Joanna, I need to pick up a few things." Kairi said and turned still shocked as she tried to compose herself.

"It was a pleasure to meet you my lady." Joanna said with a bow. Kairi stopped for a moment and thought of something.

"I want you to come back to the castle with me this evening." Kairi said as she turned around again.

"As you wish my lady." Joanna said politely but barely able to contain her excitement.

"Ah fuck it just come along with me." Kairi said after a second thought.

"Yes princess!" Joanna said cheerily.

"Loosen up girl I'm no different than you and call me Kairi, the formalities get on my nerves" Kairi said. Shaking her head.

"Ok….Kairi" Joanna said with hesitation

"There was that so hard? Now let's go we need to get two dresses as much as I hate to wear the damned things apparently I have to." Kairi said.

"Why two?" Joanna asked with a puzzled look.

"Well I can't bring you home naked now can I?" Kairi said with a smile. Joanna laughed.

"See that's not so hard is it?" Kairi asked her.

"You're right. You are just like me" Joanna said with a laugh.

_Later that afternoon back at the castle_

"Hey mom we're back" Kairi said with a smile.

"So are you going up to get ready for the…… wait who's we?" Jena asked somewhat puzzled.

"Mom this is Joanna." Kairi said as Joanna stepped out from behind her.

"Pleasure to meet you your highness." Joanna said with a bow.

Jena just stood and stared at Joanna in shock.

"Umm Kairi can I have a word with Joanna please." Jena said still in shock.

"Sure mom I'll go up and change." Kairi said with a wink.

"Joanna come here please" Jena said.

"Yes your majesty." Joanna said with a nervous smile.

"Ok I have something I need to ask of you but I won't demand it." Jena said slowly.

"What would you ask of me my queen?" Joanna asked.

"There's something bugging me as to why you look _exactly_ like Kairi and I just want to see if I'm right." Jena said.

Joanna just looked at her puzzled.

"I just want one of our doctors to run a simple test that's all" Jena said.

"That's all?!" Joanna said in relief.

"Yes, you can follow me or we can do it here if you'd like." Jena replied.

"I'm fine with however you would like to do this my queen." Joanna said.

"Well if we go there it's quicker, and we'll be back in time to get changed for the party and everything." Jena replied with a gentle smile.

Joanna nodded.

"Let me leave word with one of the servants to tell Kairi you're with me and you'll be a little late." Jena said as she motioned to one of the guards to pass along her message to Kairi's handmaiden. "Shall we go then?" Jena said to Joanna who nodded nervously and followed Jena down to the lab.

_Five minutes later_

"So now what is it we're doing again" Joanna asked nervously.

"We just need a small sample of blood. Now you're going to feel a little prick on your arm Joanna." the doctor said.

"Wait a minute! No one said anything about needles!!!" Joanna said shakily as her eyes widened in fear.

"It's ok Joanna it will only take a second" the doctor said kindly.

Joanna shook her head and began backing away. "Doctor could you give us a moment?" Jena asked.

"Certainly my queen." He said with a nod.

"Joanna what's wrong?" Jena asked as she walked over to the girl.

"I….I….I'm scared of needles." Joanna said on the verge of tears.

"It's ok Joanna. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Jena said as she held Joanna close.

Joanna just stood there frightened yet comforted at the same time for some reason Jena's embrace felt familiar to her like her mother's.

"No I want to do this but...but I don't want to know when he's going to stick me!" Joanna said with nervous hesitation.

"It's ok Joanna." Jena said as the doctor poked his head back in. Jena nodded to him as she continued to hold Joanna close. Joanna winced as she felt the needle found it's mark and the doctor got the blood sample and put a bandage on the injection site. He then looked at Jena who already had one arm out for her sample to be taken. After doing so the doctor went back into the lab. Joanna looked up at Jena who was looking down at her as lovingly as she would her own daughter.

"I know it's not my place to ask my lady but…." Joanna started. Jena looked at her softly and shook her head as she continued to hold her.

"I'm sorry Joanna but that answer has to wait." Jena said gently as she sat down and pulled Joanna close.

_An hour later_

"Lady Jena" the doctor said as he motioned her into his office.

"Joanna wake up." Jena gently touched Joanna on the left side of the face.

"Huh?" Joanna said groggily as she sat up.

"I'll be right back Joanna." Jena said as she stood up.

Jena disappeared into the office. Five minutes passed and Jena came out of the office and hugged Joanna. Joanna stood there and looked puzzled.

"I'm so happy we finally found you!" Jena said as she held Joanna tighter.

"Huh?!!!" Joanna said in shock.

"You're Kairi's twin sister!" Jena said happily.

"WHAT??!!!!…….you mean that I'm Kairi's twin?" Joanna said in shock. Jena nodded.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." Jena said happily.

"Wait no one figured out that I was missing?!" Joanna said choking back anger and tears.

"I knew you were missing when Kairi was the only one brought up to me later…." Jena said as tears began to flow down her face

"And no one thought to look for me?!" Joanna said sadly.

"I had our people looking for you but no one had any clue where to start. By the time we would have had a good idea what you would have looked like Malificent had cursed us and Kairi was with your grandmother." Jena said through her tears.

"Oh….but you still wanted me…..right?" Joanna asked shakily.

"Of course I do dear you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Jena said. Joanna smiled.

"So don't we have a party to attend?" Joanna said with a smile.

"Yes we do, but Joanna…." Jena started.

"Yes mom… oh god that feels so strange!" Joanna said awkwardly.

"Don't tell anyone just yet." Jena said.

"Aww come on I have to tell Kairi." Joanna pleaded.

"Ok just make sure she doesn't tell anyone else." Jena said.

"Agreed. Guess we better get up there and get ready shouldn't we? " Joanna said with a wink.

"I think we should." Jena laughed as they headed back to the throne room.

_Five minutes later_

"Where were you Joanna" Kairi asked impatiently.

"Mom and I had something we had to do." Joanna answered.

"How did you get back in if you went back into town……Wait a minute I left you with my mom!" Kairi said somewhat puzzled.

"I didn't go back into town and yes you did leave me with our mom." Joanna said with a smile.

"Get dressed and meet me in the throne room! You and mom have got a lot of questions to answer and I will have them." Kairi said sharply.

"Ok" Joanna said as she started to slip into her new dress.

"I mean it's completely possible that you could be my twin and it would explain a lot too." Kairi said thoughtfully.

"Kairi could you zip me?" Joanna asked as she turned around. Kairi zipped up the back of Joanna's dress and stood beside her and looked in the mirror.

"We do look hot don't we?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks. We sure do but Kairi, but seriously you can't tell anyone else mom made me promise not to tell anyone else besides you." Joanna said

"Ok Joanna I won't tell anyone else." Kairi said as she hugged her.

_Later in the throne room_

"Ok mother I have questions and I want answers!" Kairi said heatedly.

"Kairi I take it Joanna told you?" Jena said happily.

"Cut the crap mom how could you not tell me I had a twin sister when you knew she was standing right next to me?!" Kairi asked getting more agitated.

"Kairi calm down. I had to be sure she was your sister and not someone posing as her. We've had a lot of people posing as your sister since you came back to us." Jena said sadly.

"So you mean she's my…….?!" Kairi started.

"Yep your twin sister! Well identical twin sister to be exact." Jena said with a smile

"Holy shit!" Kairi said as she went pale and fell over.

"Are you ok Kairi." Joanna asked as she helped Kairi up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kairi said.

"Well girls I think the party should be starting soon and we need to be there. Let me go in first though I have an announcement to make though." Jena said with a wink to Joanna who giggled.

"Ok mom." Kairi and Joanna said in unison and laughed.

_A few minutes later at the party_

Everyone bowed as Jena entered. Sora stood by the door waiting for Kairi to come out.

"I'm glad you all could come tonight seeing as how this is more that just a party it is a cause for celebration!" Jena said with a big smile as Kairi and Joanna made their entrance. Sora stared in confusion. He leaned over to Riku who had come up beside him.

"Dude there's _two _ofKairi?" Sora whispered in confusion.

"Beats me dude, but you don't get to keep both of them!" Riku whispered back jokingly.

"This was to be a celebration for Kairi's homecoming but as it turns out it's not just her homecoming we are celebrating the homecoming of both my daughters Kairi and Joanna." Jena said happily as the girls made their way over to Sora and Riku. The crowd burst into applause and cheers. Kairi looked at Sora who still had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll explain later." She whispered in his ear as they made their way into the ballroom.

"Aww look how cute they look together!" Kairi whispered in Sora's ear as she looked over at Joanna and Riku. Sora looked over at Riku and Joanna and smiled.

**Didn't see that one coming did you? Ok folks you know the drill R&R let me know what you think. Chapter 10 will be up soon and there's a big surprise coming in the next few chapters. **


	10. She chose her fate

**Legal crap again, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except the OC's (you know the ones not mentioned in any FF game, KH titles, or Bleach and the terminology there in used shi-kai Ban-kai) they are properties of their owners enough said.**

_**Author's note**__**Ok people the names of the items that are used are original names that I am using you will know them by the actual meaning that is in brackets right beside the name in italics in a smaller sized font. Yes they are a combination of Japanese words only spelled out in roman characters**_

**She chose her fate**

As the party ended and everyone trickled out Kairi and Sora cuddled close to each other as they continued to dance. Joanna and Riku had retired to a couch on the opposite end of the hall where Joanna lay on Riku's shoulder sleeping.

"They're so perfect for each other" Kairi said with a smile as she laid her head back on Sora's shoulder.

"Just hope that bitch of a sister of yours doesn't try to steal him from her." Sora whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I won't let her." Kairi replied as she looked up to see Jena walk in and start over towards them.

"Joanna looks so sweet snuggled up next to him." Jena said softly.

"Yeah she does we were just hoping that Kira doesn't try to steal him from her." Kairi replied.

_The next morning at breakfast_

"So I saw you and Riku last night Joanna." Kira said with disdain.

"Yeah we're going out later tonight too." Joanna said with a smile as Kairi made her way into the room looking like she had just finished having sex for the tenth time that morning.

"Well don't get an ideas Joanna I've laid claim to him already." Kira said with a nasty grin. Kairi walked behind her and punched Kira in the back of the head hard enough that her face bounced off the table.

"KAIRI!" Jena yelled.

"Kairi you little bitch what was that for!" Kira hissed.

"For lying to Joanna and trying to steal her boyfriend." Kairi hissed back.

"Kira! Kairi! That's enough!"

"By all rights he is mine I saw him first." Kira snapped back.

"Well by that reasoning Sora AND Riku are both mine!" Kairi shot back.

"Fine she can keep Riku." Kira said with a smirk as she got up to leave. Kairi glared at her. "I'll just take Sora instead." Kira said with a sly smirk. Kairi grabbed Kira by the back of the neck, kicked her knees out from under her and slammed Kira's head into the stone floor with a loud smack that echoed through the dining hall. Kairi pulled Kira's head back so she could see Kairi's eyes. Jena and Joanna gasped at the sight.

"Make no mistake Kira if you try to take Sora from me I will fucking kill you." Kairi said with an unsettling indifference in her voice. Kira's eyes widened in fear as she looked into Kairi's which had turned as cold and hard as ice.

"Kairi that's enough!" Jena said in shock. 

Kira tried clearing her head as she staggered out of the room.

"Kairi you could have killed her!" Jena said in shock.

"I'm not kidding mother. If she comes after Sora I will kill her without as much as a second thought." Kairi snapped back. Jena's eyes locked on Kairi's which lacked all warmth behind them.

"Ok I get it she needs to leave you and Sora alone." Jena said still shocked.

"Good because next time she's not getting off the hook so easy mother." Kairi growled. 

"Unless her fiancé comes back this isn't going to end Kairi. I doubt he's coming back it's been three years since he left to fight in the keyblade war." Jena said shaking her head.

"What did he look like?" Kairi asked.

"He was quit a striking elvish looking man with long flowing sliver hair down to his shoulder, ears came to a slight point, his eyes were amber with cats eye slits, and when left he wore a light green colored metal armor. Kira squealed with delight when she saw him." Jena said remembering the man. Kairi sighed. "What Kairi?"

"I'm the one that killed him." Kairi said.

"WHAT!" Jena said in shock.

"He went after Sora who was locked in battle with a dark keyblade knight. He tried to take Sora's head but ended up facing me instead. So there's not much to tell besides that I'm here and he's dead" Kairi said. Jena's head snapped back in shock as she saw the sadness in her eyes.

"There's something you're leaving out Kairi." Jena said suspiciously.

"He's one of the few who actually posed a challenge. I can still hear his scream." Kairi said sadly as she remembered his tormented scream as her blade pierced his heart.

"Kira's going to come after you when she finds out and not just because she wants Sora. She's going to challenge you and she's going to want revenge." Jena said shaking her head.

"Let her challenge me. She will lose." Kairi said coldly.

"Kairi it's a duel to the death!" Jena said in shock.

"Let her challenge me she will be the one to die." Kairi said coldly. Kairi looked at Joanna who was still in shock from what happened.

"Kairi don't underestimate your sister's power! She's attained her keyblade's actual blade manifestation and ban-kai. Kira has all the power to become the next diamond knight!" Jena said getting angry

"Oh you mean this?" Kairi said as she became shrouded in light and was soon incased in a white luster armor. Jena's jaw dropped.

"Kairi you're the…..but……….that's……..impossible!" Jena said in shock as she stared at Kairi's armor. 

"The armor isn't the only surprise mother." Kairi said as she reached for her sword.

"Wait Kairi!" Jena said in fear as Kairi drew her sword and then held it out to Jena.

"Huh?" Jena said as she looked at the sword and took it. Jena turned it over looking at it from every angle looking at the blade's brilliant white edge and jet black back. "This isn't a keyblade!" Jena said in shock.

"That's right my keyblade is locked with the rest of them but I was also the first to seal their blade." Kairi said.

"How could you fight then?" Jena said still shocked.

"I had some help from a friend. To me Kageshinsei!_(Shadownova)_" Kairi said as she held out right her hand and wrapped her hand around the sword's hilt reappeared.

"Kairi that's a….." Jena started.

"Yes mother a zanpakutou. I told you a friend of mine taught me everything about it seeing as how it replaced my keyblade." Kairi replied.

"Wait you mean you actually know how to manifest it's true form?" Jena said still in shock.

"That's right mother it's not it's shi-kai form." Kairi replied. 

"Who would know of such a thing, let alone teach you how to use it!" Jena asked as her eyes widened.

"If you must know……" Sora said. Jena turned around as he came in the room "It was a couple of allies of ours when the pieces came into place for the war. Byakuya Kuchiki was the one who trained Kairi." He continued.

"Wait a minute! He's a……" Jena started.

"Yes mother they're death gods. It couldn't be avoided. Sora's trained with Ichigo Kurosaki." Kairi finished.

"Both of us trained with someone whose blade was close to our own until we learned how to….." Sora explained but cut off as soon as Kairi glared at him.

"Until you learned what?" Jena asked.

"Nothing." Kairi said quickly as she walked out of the room dragging Sora behind her. Jena looked at Joanna and sighed

"What is it mom?" Joanna asked

"Joanna I'm at my wits end with this feud between your sisters and I know what's going to happen." Jena said her voice heavy with sorrow. Joanna got up and hugged Jena. 

"It'll be ok mom." Joanna said as she continued to hug Jena 

"I hope you're right Joanna……I hope you're right." Jena said as she held Joanna.

_Two weeks later_

Kira walked into the dining room with a huge smile on her face as Joanna followed her in looking as if she would burst into tears at any moment.

"Joanna what's wrong?" Kairi asked as Joanna took her set right beside Kairi. 

"Oh she's pissed that Riku chose me over her." Kira said with a smile from across the room. 

"IT"S NOT TRUE!" Joanna screamed.

"What happened Joanna?" Kairi asked as she glared at Kira.

"She got Riku drunk and had him fuck her in the ass! I came in while they were doing it!" Joanna said holding back tears. 

"You bitch." Kairi hissed at Kira who just stood there smiling.

"Hey all's fair when it comes to getting the man I want!" Kira laughed. Kairi's chair slammed into the ground with a loud crash as she jumped up. Before anyone could stop her, Kairi closed the distance in the blink of an eye and had Kira up against the wall held off the ground by her throat.

"Kairi!" Jena screamed.

Kairi dropped Kira on the ground with a thud.

"You'll pay for this bitch." Kairi growled.

"Kairi…." Joanna said as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Don't worry Joanna I'll take care of this." Kairi said as she glared at Kira.

"I have a proposal Kairi." Kira said.

"I'm listening." Kairi said indifferently

"Here's what I propose Kairi I leave Riku alone and you give me Sora or I take Riku from Joanna." Kira said with a sly smile.

Jena just stared at Kira and shook her head sadly knowing what was about to happen.

"You forgot option three." Kairi said coldly.

"And that is?" Kira replied.

"Challenge me." Kairi hissed.

"Shit!…..I knew this would happen." Jena said shaking her head. Riku and Sora appeared down in the dining hall just as Yuna and Braska came in. 

"What's going on Jena?" Braska asked voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"Go on Kira. Do it!" Kairi continued to goad her.

"Challenge a weakling like you?" Kira laugh.

"I know you fear me Kira that's why you won't do it." Kairi continued.

"What's to fear from you little girl I'm stronger than you and you know it!" Kira hissed.

"You know you can't win that's why you hide behind such an underhanded deal." Kairi hissed.

"Think whatever you like, but I won't challenge you. Mother told me what happened and I'm saving that for the one who killed my fiancé three years ago in the keyblade war." Kira snorted.

"You didn't tell her did you mother?" Kairi asked as she looked at Jena in shock.

"Tell me what?" Kira hissed.

"That I'm the one that killed him." Kairi said.

"You're just saying that so I'll challenge you" Kira hissed bacl

"Tell me if this sounds accurate. He looked of elvish decent and was wearing a green metal armor with leaf crest on either shoulder." Kairi said as she remembered the man's tormented scream yet again. 

"Hah mom probably told you about it." Kira snorted. As she looked at Jena who stared at Kairi with wide eyes.

"I told her what he looked like but I never mentioned details about what was on his armor." Jena said in shock.

"Yes Kira it was my blade that pierced his heart." Kairi said as she shook her head.

"YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM!" Kira hissed

"I won't deny it. Yes I killed him" Kairi said firmly.

"I CHALLENGE YOU KAIRI!" Kira screamed in rage.

"I accept." Kairi replied coldly.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS KAIRI!" Kira screamed.

"Got news for you Kira I'm not the one who's going to die." Kairi hissed back.

Kira stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Ok so what just happened here?" Sora and Riku asked as they sat on either side of Joanna. 

"I….don't…..know…." Joanna said.

" I'll tell you what happened Kairi just accepted a duel to the death with her sister Kira!" Jena said heatedly. All eyes turned to Kairi.

"What!" Kairi said angrily.

"Dammit Kairi what the hell were you thinking!" Jena hissed.

"Simple. Kira's a bitch, she's already trying to steal Riku from Joanna, but more importantly she's already said she's after Sora. So either way I'm going to fucking kill her because she's trying to steal Sora from me." Kairi hissed.

"Wait…WHAT!" Sora said in shock.

"Yes darling she's going try to steal you from me." Kairi said angrily.

"So that's your reason to kill her Kairi" Jena said in shock.

"No mother. If I kill her in a duel she can die with some honor and dignity although she really doesn't deserve it. The other option is I slit her fucking throat when she comes after Sora. Besides I'm doing her a favor once the duel is over she'll be with her love again." Kairi said coldly. Jena just stared at her in shock.

"I take it there's no way to change your mind Kairi?" Jena asked hopefully.

"She chose her fate, and I'm not letting her out of it." Kairi replied.

**Ok people you know the drill let me know how you liked it. I always appreciate feedback from my readers. Chapter 11 is already under way with plenty more surprises in store. Until next time.**


	11. Kairi’s revelation, Joanna’s ascension

Legal crap again, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except the OC's (you know the ones not mentioned in any FF game, KH titles, or Bleach and the terminology there in used shi-kai Ban-kai) they are properties of their owners enough said

**Legal crap again, I don't own any of the characters in this fic except the OC's (you know the ones not mentioned in any FF game, KH titles, or Bleach and the terminology there in used shi-kai Ban-kai) they are properties of their owners enough said.**

_**Author's note**_**: **_**Ok people the names of the items that are used are original names that I am using you will know them by the actual that is in brackets right beside the name in italics in a smaller sized font. Yes they are a combination of Japanese words only spelled out in english characters**_

**Kairi's revelation and Joanna's ascension**

"What?" Kairi asked as Jena sat there and stared at her.

"I can't believe you two are actually going to go through with this." Jena said shaking her head.

"Well mother believe it Kira started and I'm going to end it. Besides she won't be happy until she has Sora. She's only going after Riku because she knows Joanna doesn't have the brass balls to challenge her and even if Joanna did challenge Kira, she would only end up getting herself killed. Then I would still have to kill Kira, so I'm saving everyone some trouble, besides I don't want anything to happen to Joanna. " Kairi replied.

"You realize I have to convene a meeting between you two to lay out the rules for this duel." Jena said with a sigh.

"Rules?…..what kind of stupid……it's a duel to the death how can there be rules?!" Kairi said in confusion.

"Formality. Don't worry I've already set things up after breakfast while we're all there we can discuss with witnesses." Jena replied.

"Ok now if you'll excuse me I seriously need for Sora to fuck me till I can't move." Kairi said with a smile. Jena shook her head and chuckled a little bit.

_The next morning in the dining hall_

Kairi came downstairs in her robe with her hair a mess. Everyone looked up at her and continued eating except for Joanna who just looked at her smiled and shook her head as Kairi sat down.

"What?" Kairi asked with a giggle as she looked at Joanna.

"Either that was really amazing sex or he was trying to kill you." Joanna laughed.

"And why do you say that Joanna?" Kairi laughed

"We could hear you Kairi." Joanna said with a giggle.

"And who is we?" Kairi asked.

"Me and Riku" Joanna said then looked over as Jena looked up at her.

"Oh really?!" Jena cut in. Joanna looked down at her plate to avoid her mother's stare. "It's alright Joanna. You and Kairi aren't so different I mean I kinda expected it to happen sooner or later. Besides it's not like you're not going to stay a virgin forever." Jena said. Joanna's jaw dropped in shock.

"Wait you think that we're?! No it's not like that!!... I…..he…….but……. How could you think that?" Joanna stuttered in shock.

"You just said that…." Jena started.

"NO! I cuddle up next to him and he holds me while I sleep. That's it." Joanna protested.

"Uh huh" Jena said in disbelief.

"He makes me feel safe and lets me know everything's alright at the end of the day and despite everything that Kira does to steal him away he stays loyal to me! He loves me and that I love him. Even if a certain bitch keeps trying to steal him from me!" Joanna said as she glared at Kira.

"Not for long she won't" Kairi cut in as she glared at Kira who flipped Kairi off.

"Enough of that we will discuss business after breakfast." Jena said solemnly as everyone went back to eating

_An hour later_

"Ok down to business. Everyone knows by now that Kira has challenged Kairi." Jena said sadly. Everyone nodded. "Now as you all know that this is where we set the ground rules for the challenge. I must ask before we continue is there no way that we can resolve this without a death match?" Jena said as she looked sorrowfully at Kira and then Kairi.

"Yes Kira is there any way that we can settle this without me killing you?" Kairi snorted.

"Watch your mouth little bitch!" Kira hissed back.

"Girls! Let's keep this as civilized as possible!" Jena hissed at both of them.

"Kairi killed my fiancé and I'll only settle for one of two things…Sora ……..or her head!" Kira hissed.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you Kira." Kairi spat back.

"Anything that would appease you Kairi?" Jena asked.

"Yeah she quits trying to steal Sora from me and more importantly she is to leave Yuna and Tidus alone and to have no contact what so ever Joanna and Riku, should she break these terms I will deal with her as I see fit." Kairi said coldly.

"Fuck you." Kira spat back.

"Sorry bitch that's Sora's job and he's to damn good to replace!" Kairi shot back.

"GIRLS! I take that as a no on both sides." Jena said shaking her head with grief. "What shall be the weapons of choice?" Jena asked

"Swords, that is unless Kira's to scared to actually face me in hand to hand combat." Kairi replied coldly glaring at Kira.

"Swords it is you fucking bitch! I'm going to enjoy slicing your ass up!" Kira hissed back

"Your swords, ladies what type? Generic or personal and if personal name them." Jena said solemnly.

"Rose Viper" Kira said.

"Kageshinsei" Kairi replied.

"Fine, the duel is set and will be held a month from now with the weapons of choice will being Kira's Rose viper and Kairi's Kageshinsei. It will give both of you time to prepare and hopefully come to your senses. I call this meeting to end." Jena said sadly. Everyone got up to leave except Jena, Sora, Kairi, and Joanna. "Ok girls what am I missing here? Why was Joanna part of the condition Kairi?" Jena asked.

"Joanna is it ok?" Kairi asked turning to her sister. Joanna nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Can't be avoided now but Kairi I think I should tell her. Sora knows right?" Joanna said as she hugged Kairi who nodded and hugged her in return.

"Well mother before Kairi found me and brought me here I had it pretty rough. My parents would beat me if I did something that upset them, my brother would beat me when I woke him in the morning and then my parents would beat me for letting him kick my ass around, I got my ass beat for letting him sleep….. so pretty much I got to look forward to getting beaten everyday for just about everything. My sisters always tormented me because I was more popular with the boys than they were because I'm…well……" Joanna paused trying to find the right word as she looked down at her chest.

"Busty!" Kairi said with a smile and pushed up her own tits.

"Yes thank you Kairi." Joanna said with sigh.

"Anytime Joanna." Kairi replied. Joanna nodded and continued.

"As I was saying because of my larger than average tits the boys liked me better so they made sure to kick my ass every fucking night after I went to bed. My parents didn't care for me they didn't care about beating me or the other beatings I received! They didn't even care when my brother crept into my room at night and….and….ra…." Joanna continued but stopped as here tears began to flow and sobbed uncontrollably as she buried her head in Kairi's shoulder.

"Joanna honey what happened to you?" Jena said as she felt tears rising up into her eyes. Kairi held Joanna and comforted her as best she could. Joanna finally composed herself enough to continue.

"He ass raped me." Joanna said with tears. Jena just gasped in shock.

"Who are they and where do they live Joanna?" Jena asked angrily as she held Joanna close.

"Already taken care of mom." Kairi said matter of factly.

"What do you mean?" Jena asked.

"I had Joanna show me where she lived after she told me that. Let's just say none of them will ever hurt Joanna or anyone else again" Kairi said coldly.

"Wait when was this?" Jena asked.

"A couple of weeks ago remember that fire that broke out? Let's just say I made quick work of them with the exception of the ass raping brother of course. You remember right Joanna?" Kairi said. Joanna smiled a bit as she remembered.

"What did you do Kairi?" Jena asked firmly.

"Well I let Kageshinsei slice them up and then used my kidou to burn the home and the bodies to ash. As for that raping bastard I made him strip down and dig his own grave naked and after doing so I cut off his dick shoved it up his ass then cut off his balls and shoved them in his mouth then gagged him so he couldn't spit them out. Made sure to seal the wounds too didn't need him dying before I was done. Then we made him lay down in his grave I released Kageshinsei again and let her slice him up a bit but just enough to make him suffer." Kairi recounted.

"Then we buried him alive!" Joanna said with a smile

"The point was that he suffered greatly before he died for what he did to Joanna. No one fucks with my little sister like that and gets away with it." Kairi said coldly. Joanna hugged Kairi.

"I take it this is what a normal family is like?" Joanna asked Kairi.

"Yep well normally though it doesn't include dueling, and homicide bur you're worth it." Kairi replied. Joanna smiled.

"Are we done yet?" Sora whined. Kairi shot him a dirty look and he sat still as Jena got up to leave.

"Hey Joanna you want to come with me out to the garden, I need to clear my head and I want some company." Kairi said.

"Don't you want Sora to go?" Joanna asked in shock and looked at Kairi then Sora. Kairi shook her head.

"It's not something he can help me with." Kairi said with tears in her eyes as she turned towards Sora. He nodded and pulled her close. "I don't mind if you want to come with us too Sora." Kairi said. Sora nodded as they went out to the garden.

_Five minutes later_

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Kairi?" Joanna asked.

"I'm going to be blunt, you have the same power as I do or at least the potential for it. I want you to train with me Joanna." Kairi said gently putting a hand on Joanna's shoulder. Joanna just stared at her and nodded. Kairi turned to Sora. "This is where you come in dear I need you to go now and tell Byakuya that we to see him…….and tell him I'm bringing my sister Joanna. Wait for me there my love" Kairi said as she kissed him.

"Ok" Sora said and opened a gate to soul society and disappeared through it.

"So what was it you wanted my help with?" Joanna asked.

"I want you to make a promise to me that in the unlikely event should anything happen to me, I want you to take care of Sora. I worry what would happen to him if something happened that I couldn't be there for him." Kairi said with tears in her eyes.

"Kairi…..I…" Joanna started couldn't find anything to say,

"I've seen the look he gets when I've had to go away for a week or more on vacation with my parents back on destiny island. You have no idea how heart breaking it is to see that look!" Kairi continued as she began to cry.

"It's ok Kairi." Joanna said as she hugged her.

"I…I COULDN'T BEAR THE THOUGHT OF WHAT IT WOULD DO TO HIM IF I WERE GONE!" Kairi blurted out as she began crying.

"It's ok Kairi nothing's going to happen to you and even if it does I'll take care of him for you." Joanna said as she held Kairi.

"Promise?" Kairi said as she wiped her tears with a sniffle away.

"Promise." Joanna said as Kairi turned around and composed herself.

"Th… Thanks Joanna…I…I feel better know he won't be alone. Now we have some other business to discuss Joanna." Kairi said turning to Joanna again.

"Why do I not like where this is going?" Joanna asked.

"You're…." Kairi started but stifled another sniffle. "Sorry I have little trouble composing myself when I think about what...would ….happen….to….Sora" Kairi said as tears began to flow again. Joanna held her and let her cry. After a few minutes Kairi finally composed herself.

"It's ok Kairi you're going to be fine. Besides I've seen Kira duel before. It isn't the first one she's been in so I can tell you what you're up against" Joanna said with a wink.

"Thanks Joanna. As I was trying to say earlier I want to help you get stronger too, that's why you're coming with us to Soul Society." Kairi said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Joanna said in shock.

"I don't want you to ever feel helpless again, in fact I want you to be strong enough that you can kick ass when you need to no matter who it is…..except Sora I discipline him." Kairi said with a wink Joanna nodded and laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." Joanna said happily

" Ok that's good but there are some rules you need to adhere to. First things first whatever you do don't leave us. Us being whoever you train with, Sora, or me. Remember you're there as a favor to me. Second when you attain your zanpaktou, I'm going to expect you to train just as hard as me. Despite our difference in strength you can become as strong as me Joanna." Kairi said as she stared into Joanna's eyes. Joanna nodded as a gate opened up behind her.

"Hey Kairi long time no see!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Kairi said with a smile as she looked over at Ichigo and Byakuya.

"Don't you want to know…." Kairi started

"We can discuss things when we get back to soul society." Byakuya cut in.

"Good point time's wasting. Come on Joanna." Kairi said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her through the gate.

_A few minutes later in soul society_

"So what was it that was so urgent?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo and Joanna wandered a little ways away to give Kairi some privacy.

"I need some help I have one month to learn to control my new power." Kairi replied.

"Last I had seen you; you had already mastered your Ban-kai." Byakuya replied.

"I think it may be easier to show you." Kairi said brining her hand to her face. As she brought her hand down in front of her face her eyes turned red behind a white mask with a jagged blue line down either side starting above they eyes and ending above the jagged fang like teeth.

"You're… just…like….him!" Byakuya said in shock.

"See what I mean?" Kairi said as she dismissed the mask.

"Yes and I think this one is best left to Ichigo. What of your sister?" he asked.

"That's the part where you come in. Her reiatsu is much like mine and I see great potential in her all I'm looking for is someone to help her." Kairi explained.

"Sorry but I won't help you with this." he replied.

"Why not? All I'm asking is that you help her control what's already there!" Kairi said in anger.

"You weren't listening I said that _I won't_. I didn't say I wouldn't get her apprenticed to someone else but there is a condition." He said.

"Name it!" Kairi said.

"You must help her attain zanpaktou. No one will train her until we know her zanpaktou's type. I believe the method in which you found yours will be most expedient." Byakuya said.

"Thank you!! Don't worry she'll have it soon enough." Kairi said as she hugged him. He nodded. "JOANNA!" Kairi shouted. Joanna turned around to see Kairi motion her over. She and Ichigo walked back over to them. "We need to talk" Kairi and Byakuya said in unison. As they paired off Joanna was puzzled.

"What was that about?" Joanna asked.

"You're going to get your zanpaktou." Kairi said.

"WHAT?!" Joanna said in shock. Kairi just nodded and led her to a building the sixth squad's training ground.

_Later that day_

"I'm never going to get this, and I'm tired! Can we rest yet?" Joanna whined.

"Shut up and keep trying! You're going to learn to tap into your power or you're going to drop over Joanna but not until one of those two things happen!" Kairi said harshly. Joanna tried one more time as she retreated into her own mind trying to find her seat of power. Joanna collapsed after a second.

"Kairi I can't do this….I'm not strong like you." Joanna said weakly

_I've been going about this wrong. I know Byakuya wasn't as harsh as I'm about to be but we don't have the time to wait. Joanna I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about say and to do to you._ Kairi thought to herself.

"Joanna you fucking pussy, here I am trying to help you and all you do is whine! You know what maybe I was wrong; maybe you're so much of a fucking wuss that you can't even do something this simple. No wonder your other family treated you like their little bitch you're to damn weak to do anything about it! No wonder Kira uses you as a doormat now get the fuck up!" Kairi said venomously

"YOU BITCH!!" Joanna screamed as her reiatsu poured out in waves as she stood up.

Kairi smiled a bit at anger in Joanna's eyes.

_Good it worked now if I can get her to concentrate and channel that power. _Kairi thought.

"Good you released your power now channel it." Kairi instructed her. Joanna did just that as she lunged forward and tried to punch Kairi. Kairi dodged her with ease.

" Joanna…." Kairi started as Joanna found her mark and cracked Kairi right across the jaw. Kairi's head didn't move as she glared down at Joann

"Guess I have to hit you hard then." Joanna spat.

"I deserved that." Kairi said. Joanna started after her again but Kairi released her reiatsu as well and sent Joanna flying back into the wall. "You're not as strong as you think Joanna! You got lucky and it won't happen again, now get up." Kairi said as she spat out a little blood. Joanna just stared in shock.

"You just……how did you?..." Joanna said in shock as she sat up.

"Sorry for what I said I didn't mean to be cruel but I had to be so hard on you to make you find your power." Kairi said.

"Wait you mean you were just trying to piss me off?!" Joanna said in shock

"Yeah but it worked now on to the next part, now get up." Kairi said to Joanna. Joanna groaned. "Don't worry it's a lot easier than the last part" Kairi said.

"Can't I rest just for a little bit?" Joanna asked.

"Well I'd prefer to keep going Joanna." Kairi said.

"Kairi I'm exhausted" Joanna said with a sigh.

"Well I guess you we can rest. I'll be right back and remember don't leave this building!" Kairi said.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving." Joanna said as she laid back down.

"I'm going to go get us something to eat." Kairi said as she left and locked the door behind her. Kairi returned a few minutes later with a tray of meats, cheeses, breads, and a pitcher of beer and two mugs to find Joanna asleep. "Come on Joanna get up and get something to eat." Kairi said as she sat down and gently touched Joanna's shoulder. Kairi took a couple of pieces of each and left the rest to Joanna who sat up groggily. When she saw the food and drink she quickly began devouring what was in front of her. Joanna looked up as she finished the last of the food.

"Sorry Kairi, I didn't mean to eat it all." Joanna said sheepishly and finished her drink.

"It's ok Joanna, I forgot how much it takes out of you the first time you do that. It's like the first time I released my ban-kai only not as bad." Kairi replied

"So what do I have to do now?" Joanna asked.

"Simple you're going to have to find you're zanpaktou but we don't have time to send you through the academy. You're on the same time table as me so you get the accelerated course. First things first materialize the spirit threads. Just close your eyes and picture them in your mind and then open your eyes and see them." Kairi said.

"O….k…." Joanna said as she closed her eyes and did as instructed.

"Now look for mine. It'll be red." Kairi told her.

"Found it!" Joanna said happily.

"Now do it again only look for yours it should be red as well!" Kairi said. Joanna did as instructed and repeated the process.

"Ok got it!" Joanna replied again.

"Now do it thirty more times." Kairi said. Joanna groaned a little as she did as instructed.

"Good the real test will begin tomorrow. Now get some rest Joanna you're going to need it for what is to come." Kairi said solemnly. Joanna nodded as Kairi laid down. Shortly before nodding off to sleep Kairi felt Joanna snuggle up next to her and wrap her arms around her.

"I love you Riku" Joanna whispered gently in her ear. Kairi smiled and drifted off to sleep.

_The next day_

"When will you be back?" Sora asked.

"That's going to depend on Joanna but we should be back in one day" Kairi replied as the walked through the gate.

_A few minutes later they arrived outside of __Urahara_'s shop

"Hey Kairi is she the one I've heard so much about?" Kisuke asked her.

"Yep. Joanna this is Kisuke Urahara he's going to be helping for the next part of your training. So is it ready?" Kairi said.

"Yes follow me please." He said as he disappeared into the shop. The girls followed behind him and down into the training area beneath the shop.

"Now comes the test Joanna. This is going to be the most painful thing you will endure short of if you were to lose Riku." Kairi said as she pulled out a red glove with a skull surrounded in a black flame with blue edging and put it on her left hand. Joanna just stared at her as Kairi put her hand on Joanna's forehead and pushed. Joanna fell back on her ass and then tugged on the chain on her chest.

"What'd ya do that for?" Joanna demanded. Kairi just shook her head as she drew her zanpaktou.

"Ookk well what's this chain attached to my……KAIRI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Joanna screamed as Kairi slammed her zanpaktou down on the chain cutting it in half. Kairi sheathed her zanpaktou and hugged Joanna. "Kairi I want answers." Joanna said as she played with the dangling chain.

"First off I wouldn't do that it makes it burn faster. Second this is the only other way to attain your zanpaktou. Now remember what I taught you about the spirit threads. When you start to turn is when you will need it the most. Third the test here is to get out of that pit with your arms tied. Would you do the honors please?" Kairi said as she turned to Urahara. He nodded as he cast the kidou to bind Joanna's arms. Joanna looked at her with a nervous glance.

"You'll be fine, now in the pit Joanna." Kairi said as she pointed her sword towards the large pit in the ground. Joanna walked and jumped off the ledge and landed with a thud and a groan. "Now I need your help." Kairi said turning back to Urahara.

"And what might you need my help with?" he asked.

"It's easier to show you than to tell you." Kairi said as she pulled her right hand down in front of her face and summoned her mask. "I can't keep this up for long…. " Kairi said as her mask cracked and shattered after a minute.

"Mhm that would definitely explain your increase in power." he said with interest.

"That's not all but you might want to take a step back for this. And keep an eye on that ledge over there." Kairi said as she pointed at the rock ledge in the distance. He stepped back and watched as she brought her zanpaktou in front of her.

"Ban-kai…." Kairi said as she tossed her zanpaktou in the air. Urahara watched with interest as blades of shadow knifed out of the sky and began engulfing all light from the surrounding area.

"Sen buyou hikage (_thousand dancing shadows_)……." Kairi said as Urahara gasped. "Chire!(_Scatter_)" Kairi sang. Before he could blink the shadow blades dispersed into tiny needle like shades and shredded the ledge.

"Impressive but there's more to your ban-kai than just that isn't there?." He said.

"I'm shocked most people can't see past the first one then again they don't usually survive the first one. You're right there is more to it but if I release it I'm the only one here that will survive it." Kairi replied with a smile.

"I know you're holding back Kairi, I want to know how strong your reiatsu really is." Urahara said.

"I really don't feel comfortable releasing my full power! It tends to get a little to….destructive." Kairi said with a slight pause.

"Kairi humor me would you. I want you bring out that mask and then release your reiatsu to its fullest." Urahara said. Kairi nodded as she sheathed her zanpaktou and brought out the mask and released her reiatsu to its fullest. His eyes grew wide as he watched her power continue to grow until the mask shattered then it receded.

"Ok now I want you to do that again only don't use the mask." He said. Kairi did as she was told only this time her reiatsu climbed slow but steadily until she reached the limit she had before. "Can you take it any higher?" He shouted at her, but Kairi shook her head and dropped to her hands and knees.

"That's why I need help!" Kairi gasped.

"Kairi you don't realize how strong you are at this level now don't you?" he asked her. She shook her head still panting from the back to back release. "Your initial release is that of a captain's reiatsu and then ascend quickly to rival that of General Yamamatto. Without the mask I would say that at it's maximum level your power is rivaling a Vasto Lorde! With the mask I don't know how strong you really are at least that of a top level Esparda." Urahara said still in shock .

"So you're telling me that there's really no limit once I learn to control my masked level?!" Kairi said in shock.

"Theoretically speaking yes. Sounds like the chain's begun to shorten" He replied as Joanna's scream echoed from the pit. Kairi's hand went to her chest and winced as she remembered sharing her sister's pained screams three years earlier.

"I'm so sorry it had to be done this way Joanna." Kairi whispered as a tear rolled down her left cheek.

"To be quit honest with you Kairi I think the only one who can help you train is Ichigo. He's the only other I know with power like yours." Urahara said.

"I kinda figured that after you asked me about it." Kairi said.

"The best I can tell you is suppress your power and see how long you can hold your masked form and slowing increase your power as you do so." He suggested. Kairi nodded and started training as he had suggested.

_Many hours later_

"How's Joanna doing?" Kairi asked as she walked back over panting and sat down next to Urahara.

"She's going at it at the same pace you did." He replied.

"Shit! That means she only has another five minutes left!" Kairi said.

"So did it work?" he asked.

"Yeah I can hold it for about another minute but that's it!" Kairi said disgusted at her small amount of progress. She made her way over to the pit as Joanna screamed in agony from inside. "REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU JOANNA, LOOK FOR THE RED ONE!" Kairi screamed back in reply as Joanna dropped on the ground howling in pain and began transforming into a hollow.

_Meanwhile inside Joanna's mind_

She stood in the middle of a forest near a clearing under a dark blue sky as a ghostly shape of a maiden in a brilliant white dress appeared. She staring at Joanna from the clearing as Joanna began to make her way over to her the ground began to rumble and the sky began to shake and the maiden disappeared. _Hurry find my resting place!_ came a woman's voice that gently whispered in her mind.

_Right Kairi said to look for the red spirit line. _Joanna thought to her self and took a deep breath and calmed herself. She closed her eyes as the world around her became a chaotic mess of a reality collapsing in on itself. She concentrated on forming the lines as the ground split, trees fell over and blue chunks rained out of the sky. She opened her eyes made the lines appear and found the red line, grabbed it and pulled herself towards its ending point as the world continued to collapse around her. As Joanna reached the end on the other side of the clearing she followed the thread through the forest and into an ice like cave she followed the thread until is came to an end at a sword hilt sticking out of a column of ice. As she drew the sword out the world became whole again and the woman stood before her.

"My name is Touketsutama (Frozen soul) I acknowledge you as the one whom I will pledge my strength. When the need arises summon me forth by calling my name. Fair thee well Joanna." Touketsutama said and just as quickly as she had appeared she disappeared with a chill wind and a flash of white light. Joanna closed her eyes from the blinding flash and fell backwards, she opened her eyes a minute later and found herself laying on the ground staring up into Kairi's eyes.

"Congrats sis! So what kind is your zanpaktou?" Kairi asked cheerily

"I don't know…." Joanna said sheepishly as she looked at the sword and sheath at her side.

"Well summon it! I'll spar with you Joanna…." Kairi said with a smile.

"Hell no! You'll beat my ass like a little bitch Kairi!" Joanna whimpered.

"No I won't besides you need to get comfortable calling and using it." Kairi said.

"Her!" Joanna corrected.

"Good you're already bonding. Call her forth I want to see." Kairi said.

"No!" Joanna replied.

"Joanna do it." Kairi demanded.

"I SAID NO KAIRI!" Joanna yelled.

"Call her forth or I'll make you call her forth." Kairi said as she put her hand on the hilt of her zanpaktou

"No." Joanna said firmly.

"Have it your way. Prepare to defend yourself Joanna" Kairi said as she drew Kageshinsei. Joanna's right hand settled on the hilt of Touketsutama.

"Kageshinsei….eclipse." Kairi said as she held the sword in front of her. The blade became as dark as night as shadows began to dance around it.

"Shimmer Touketsutama!" Joanna yelled as she drew her sword. The blade began to shimmer like a mirror as light gleamed off the pure white crystaline blade and frozen air surrounded it in small puffs.

"Holy shit it's an ice type…..and it's whiter than Rukia's!" Kairi said as her jaw dropped. Joanna lunged at her with a hard swing. Kairi dodged with little effort. Joanna lunged again and Kairi dodged again. They kept at it for five minutes before Joanna became frustrated and tired.

"QUIT…_…….._ RUNNING………. AND FIGHT!" Joanna yelled winded.

"I think you've had enough for one day. Lets go." Kairi said as she shook her head and sheath her Kageshinsei. Joanna came at her and Kairi dodged again.

"I'm…..not…..quitting……till…..one….of.…us...takes…..a……knee" Joanna huffed.

"There it's over and we're going back now Joanna." Kairi said firmly as she appeared behind Joanna and knocked her to her knees.

"What do you mean go back?" Joanna asked as she stood back up.

"We have to go back to soul society now that you know what yours is. Besides, I have to get Ichigo's help with my training. " Kairi replied.

"Wait why Ichigo why can't I help you?" Joanna asked looking hurt.

"Joanna you're not to this level yet and no offense but you wouldn't last one minute against me Joanna." Kairi replied gently putting her hand on Joanna's shoulder.

"Well fuck off to you too!" Joanna said angrily.

"Fine Joanna…… Urahara I hate to ask this but could you put up a barrier the can suppress my power from leaking out and that will keep Joanna here from going splat against the wall?" Kairi said.

"I can try just don't over do it ok?" Urahara replied as he raised a spirit barrier around them. Kairi brought her hand in front of her face and revealed her mask.

"Ok Joanna now release your reiatsu" Kairi growled from behind the mask as she let out just enough that her reiatsu was that of a captains. Joanna released her reiatsu to it's fullest only to find herself barely able to stand. "Time to show you what you want to go up against." Kairi growled again as she released more and held at a low level of Esparda .

Joanna flew back against the barrier and was held in place. Kairi walked over to Joanna as she lowered her reiatsu and Joanna slid off the barrier slowly and touched down on the ground gently.

"HOLY SHIT KAIRI!!" Joanna gasped in shock.

"Now do you see what I mean dear sister?" Kairi asked gently. Joanna nodded with understanding. Kairi nodded to Urahara who moved his hand and dispelled the barrier. "Thank you." Kairi said with a nod.

"No problem. I take it you're ready to go?" he replied. Kairi nodded as he opened the gate.

"Now come on Joanna it's time to go." Kairi said as she grabbed Joanna's hand and pulled her through the gate.

_A few minutes later in Soul Society_

Kairi and Joanna step through the gate to see Sora, Ichigo, and Byakuya sitting under a tree enjoying some tea.

"Well how'd it go?" Ichigo and Sora asked in unison. Kairi nodded and motioned for Joanna to show her new zanpaktou.

"Shimmer Touketsutama." Joanna said calmly. Everyone looked and smiled at Joanna's zanpaktou.

"She has an ice type….Byakuya I think your sister is going to be better suited for her early training" Kairi said with a wink.

"I would have to agree." He said with a smile.

"As for me….Ichigo I need your help." Kairi said as she revealed her mask.

_**Ok you know the drill folks please R&R! Sorry this one took a little longer to write because I had a little problem figuring out whether or not to cram two chapters together. The duel will happen in the next chapter and I guarantee you won't be disappointed. The next chapter will be up soon. As always thanks for reading. **_


	12. The Fated Duel

chapter 12

**Legal crap again, **

**Oc's are mine blah blah blah ….blah blah something something something, git er done, something blah blah. characters from FF game, KH titles, or Bleach and the terminology there in used shi-kai Ban-kai are properties of their owners.**

_**Author's note**_**: **_**Ok people the names of the items that are used are original names that I am using you will know them by the actual that is in brackets right beside the name in italics in a smaller sized font. Yes they are a combination of Japanese words only spelled out in english characters**_

**The Fated Duel**

_A month has passed and the time of the duel draws near. Kairi, Sora, and Joanna are at the gate to return back to their world. Kairi turns to wave as they all walk through the gate. As they arrive back at the castle they notice Ichigo Inoue, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru,__ Toushirou, and__ Matsumoto followed them through the gate.._

"What are all of you doing?" Kairi turned around and asked them.

"Why we're coming to watch this duel Kairi." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Great now not only do I have to explain to mom where we went for a month but now I have to explain why I now have groupies!" Kairi said laughing and shaking her head.

"Hey we just wanted to come support you….Besides with your level this should be one hell of a fight!" Ichigo replied.

"Not really…Joanna's seen Kira duel before and it's pretty straight forward. She can use ban-kai but it's not much to see…or so I'm told." Kairi said half heartedly. Byakuya and Ichigo looked at each other the looked at Rukia and nodded. Rukia walked up behind Kairi and thumped her in the head. "HEY! What was that for?!" Kairi yelled.

"What have we taught you?" Ichigo and Byakuya said in unison. Kairi sighed.

"Never underestimate my opponent." Kairi huffed.

"Don't ever forget that." Byakuya said.

"I won't, but everyone just do me a favor and don't say anything about how strong I really am. Kira doesn't need to know what she's up against and I really don't want to use my full strength unless I have to." Kairi said. They all nodded.

"So where will the duel take place?" Renji asked.

"I'll show you when we get to the castle, you'll be able to see the canyon from there." Joanna replied.

"Is it always this hot around here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Pretty much…..Why?" Joanna replied.

"My little valley's getting all sweaty!" Matsumoto replied pointing at her cleavage.

"We'll fix that when we get back to the castle I've got to have something that'll fit you." Kairi said.

"But Kairi I think you're smaller than me." She replied.

"Hey why don't you two just pull your shirts off and compare." Sora replied as he winked at Kairi. They looked at each other and looked at Sora again.

"FUCK YOU!!" Kairi and Matsumoto replied in unison.

"Sorry but that's Kairi's job….and she's to damn good to replace!" Sora replied with a laugh as he took a couple of steps reached over and slid his left hand down Kairi's shorts and grabbed her ass.

"HEY!" Kairi shrieked as she tried to get away from him.

"Now Kairi don't make offers you're not willing to make good on." Sora said with a devilish grin as Kairi moved his hand from her ass to her chest. Kairi smiled back as she turned around and kissed him with tongue. The group continued on following Joanna as Kairi and Sora disappeared around a bush.

"Ah shit there they go again! Come on everyone they're going to be a while I'll take you back to the castle and show you around." Joanna groaned.

"I hate to bother you but…" Matsumoto started but Joanna cut her off.

"Yes we'll get you another shirt Miss Sweaty tits." Joanna snapped.

"Hey you're just jealous that mine are bigger than yours!" Matsumoto replied with a giggle.

"Mine are the same size as Kairi's and Kairi's are just as big as yours!" Joanna shot back

"Whatever you say tiny tits." Matsumoto replied with a giggle.

"Hey I don't get any complaints from my man!" Joanna replied as they both started laughing. Everyone but Joanna turned around at the sound of Kairi's screams of pleasure.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Kairi." Joanna replied with a groan as everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Are they…." Rukia asked still shocked.

"Yep he's fucking her senseless…..again" Joanna replied.

"Wait you say that as if it's normal." Renji said till shocked.

"It is. Look at it this way at least you don't have to hear it every night!" Joanna shot back.

"Oh god you poor girl." Toushirou replied shaking his head.

"Not really I'm usually asleep by that time." Joanna said as she started heading towards the castle with the following others behind

_Five minutes later Joanna shows everyone to the balcony_

_of the castle overlooking the canyon_

"ok so here's where they're going to be dueling tomorrow" Joanna said.

"In that big ass canyon?!" Renji said in shock

"It was agreed for the people's safety and our own. It was in Kairi's terms of the duel." Joanna replied.

"Damn!" everyone replied as Kairi and Sora walked in and looked at them. Sora was grinning like he just won the lottery and Kairi looked like she just woke up.

"Showing them where Kira dies huh?" Sora asked.

"Yep" Joanna replied. Everyone looked as Kairi continued walking past them to the stairs.

"Sora make sure everyone's comfy, I'm going to bed. I have an early morning and Kira has a coffin to fill. " Kairi said as she went up to her room Sora nodded.

_Early the next morning in the banquet hall_

"Are you sure you girls really want to do this?" Jena asked. Both girls just stared at her and glared at each other. "I take it that's a yes." Jena said with a sigh and nodded to the soldiers surrounding the room as they began forming up into a small square to escort them.

"Shall we?" Kairi said coolly. Kira nodded as they began to walk to the canyon surrounded by soldiers.

"Thank you Kairi." Kira said softly as they continued to walk

"Kira don't speak to me." Kairi replied.

"Just hear me out sister." Kira said softly.

"Fine" Kairi replied.

"You know why I'm glad you accepted my challenge don't you?" Kira asked.

"It's not hard to see Kira… you want someone to kill you." Kairi replied looking straight ahead.

"Yes, ever since my darling was killed I felt like I was just as dead and I want to be with him again. I just couldn't find anyone who could actually fight on my level." Kira said gently.

"Until you met me, and don't think you're my equal Kira." Kairi said coldly as they emerged in the canyon.

"Kairi please hear me out" Kira said gently as she placed her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

Kairi turned to her and looked into Kira's eyes.

"You really want to be with him don't you?" Kairi said staring into Kira's eyes as she saw the heartache in her eyes. Kira nodded. "I understand Kira, it's the same as if I were to lose Sora." Kairi said gently. Kira nodded.

"I'm glad you understand but you know I won't hold back either." Kira said shaking her head.

"Neither will I and that being said you know you can't win Kira." Kairi said gently.

"I know I have little chance of killing you but you're the only one who understands how I'm suffering." Kira replied with a tear in her eye.

"Shall we?" Kairi asked. Kira nodded as they both drew their swords and clashed. Kira stared at Kairi before Kairi disappeared and brought her sword down hard only to be met by Kira's blade. "Well I'm shocked you could actually stop that Kira" Kairi laughed as both girls swords shattered. "I guess I can quit playing around with you Kira" Kairi said with a smile as Kira drew her real sword.

"Finally I was hoping you would make this interesting." Kira said with a smile as she brought out her real sword. Kairi smiled. "Go on draw your sword Kairi." Kira hissed as she stepped back with her left foot and prepared to attack. Kairi smiled as she put her right hand out as Kira charged. Kira's blade stopped dead in the air.

"I told you Kira I'm not even warmed up yet." Kairi said with a grin as she slid her blade across Kira's. Kira stared in shock at Kairi.

"How did you…..your blade just appeared……." Kira stammered as Kairi brought her sword down across Kira's upper right thigh. Kira screamed as Kairi disappeared as Kira retaliated. Kairi appeared behind her and slashed her across the shoulders and disappeared again. "I've held back long enough!" Kira hissed.

"Bout damn time you got serious." Kairi said as she laughed.

"BARE YOUR FANGS ROSE VIPER!" Kira yelled. Kairi watched as Kira's sword turned into a thorn whip with a poisoned barb on the end.

"Finally time to let her loose……… dance Kageshinsei" Kairi whispered. Kira watch as shadow and light danced across Kairi's blade.

"That's all it can do?" Kira snorted.

"I won't even need to truly release her power Kira" Kairi snorted back.

"Her?" Kira questioned as she lashed out with her whip only to have it slice through the air as Kairi disappeared.

"To slow Kira." Kairi laughed as she appeared behind her.

"So you're using flash step? Looks like I'm going to have some fun after all." Kira laughed as she lashed out at Kairi again. Kairi snorted as she caught the whip on her blade. "Big mistake little sister now I'll take that little blade of yours." Kira said with a grin.

"Buyou Hikage(Dancing shadows)" Kairi said with a grin as Kira stared at her for a second. "Chire." Kairi whispered as Kira yanked on the whip. The blade scattered into several dancing shadows and lights.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kira screamed as the tiny blades danced about and cut her up. Kira staggered back away from Kairi as her blade reformed.

"My blade isn't what you think she is now quit holding back Kira I know you can use ban-kai." Kairi said coolly. Kira just stared in shock.

"Well the cat's out of the bag isn't it sister….. shall we then?" Kira said with a smile

_Meanwhile up on the balcony_

"What just happened?" Jena and Riku asked in shock.

"Kairi just released her zanpaktou's shi-kai." Sora replied, as they all stared into the canyon. A large viper with a body made of thorns bared its fangs and hissed at Kairi.

"What the hell is that?!" Riku asked as he stared.

"Rose…..viper's….true………form" Jena replied in shock.

_Back in the canyon_

"Good now I don't have to hold back either ban…...kai." Kairi said as she tossed Kageshinsei into the air. Kira watched as dark shadows knifed out of the sky.

"Sen buyou hikage_(1000 dancing shadows)_……..Chire!" Kairi said calmly as the shadow blades burst into a thousand small blades and began shredding Kira's rose viper. "It's over Kira." Kairi huffed.

"I'm just getting started!" Kira hissed as she drew the blade back before it could shatter.

She held her hand out and began chanting a fire spell and cast it at Kairi.

"Not fast enough Kira" Kairi said as she dodged it with ease but was barely able to dodge the second blast that immediately followed the first.

"I'm not as weak as you think little sister." Kira said with a smile as she matched Kairi's speed trying to hit her with a direct blast.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve too." Kairi said as she put distance between her and Kira without even trying.

"So you can move fast big deal you can't keep running forever." Kira spat as she drew her sword again and released its full form. Kira sent the thorn viper after Kairi. Kairi dodge and laughed as it missed her.

"To slow Kira" Kairi laughed as Rose viper turned and came at her again only to miss.

"I'm getting tired of this game Kira time to end th…..….Shit!" Kairi hissed as she barely dodged the thorn viper as it came at her faster than last time.

"Not so funny now is it little bitch?!" Kira laughed as her blade started after Kairi again. Kairi dashed behind a near by boulder and out just in time as the thorn viper crashed into it knocking itself senseless.

"Fine it's time I quit playing too." Kairi said as she pulled her right hand down in front of her face. Kira and her thorn viper stood dead still and stared at Kairi as her mask appeared. "Now it's my turn to play." Kairi growled and held out her right index finger shot a red beam at Kira. Kira barely dodged the beam got up and stared at Kairi again. Kairi turned her palm up and red energy began to gather in the center of her palm

"Wh...wh….what the…" Kira stuttered as Kairi's thrust her open palm towards Kira.

"CERO!" Kairi growled from behind her mask. Kira dodged but not fast enough as the blast tore across the top of her right shoulder. Kira screamed as she slammed against the ground holding her shoulder dropping her sword. The thorn viper disappeared and reverted back to a normal sword.

"I expected more." Kairi hissed. Kira staggered to feet and picked up her sword once and released its ban-kai again. Kairi jumped back to avoid being slashed as the thorn viper reappeared. Kairi held her right hand out as her palm began to glow light blue and aimed it at as viper came down at her fangs bared ready to devour her

"GRAN REY CERO!" Kairi shouted as the blast tore from her hand right down the viper's throat and exited out the back. Kira sheathed the sword again to keep it from having its head from being torn completely off.

"Nice try bitch, but you can't beat me." Kira hissed panting heavily.

"I'm not going to beat you….I'm going to grant you what you wish for Kira. I've toyed with you long enough, I mean it's pretty pathetic that you don't realize I could kill you any time I wanted to." Kairi hissed as she drew her sword once again and took her stance and disappeared into the shadows.

_Back on the balcony_

"I thought all of you agreed Kairi would have no problem." Jena said with disgust

"Oh she can if she _really wanted_ to" Sora replied.

"Oh really and then how come she hasn't?" Jena huffed back

"Kairi's trying to let her die with some dignity." Byakuya said coolly.

"Huh?" Jena replied.

"I think I know what he means. Rather than slaughter Kira in two seconds of stepping into the canyon Kairi is giving her a little respect as an opponent." Riku replied. They all turned back to the canyon as a blue flash ripped across the sky.

"Damn I knew she was beginning to learn how to use the cero blast but I didn't know she could do that!" Ichigo said in shock.

"Uh oh I know that stance" Sora said as called out his armor and pulled his visor down

"SHIT!" Riku and the others yelled in unison. Riku did just as Sora did calling out his armor and flipping his visor down as the Shinigami all put on really dark sunglasses. Ichigo handed a pair to Jena who looked at him in confusion.

"You're going to need these when she lets loose" he replied.

"Why?!" Jena demanded.

"Trust us you're going to need them" everyone said in unison. Jena took the glasses and put them on.

_Back in the canyon_

"As I said it's time to end this Kira" Kairi said as she pointed the tip of her blade at Kira.

"Is that supposed to scare me little girl?" Kira laughed.

"No but this will." Kairi hissed back

"I already told you that you can't win Kairi!" Kira spat back

KAGE…….SHINSEI(shadow nova)!" Kairi shouted as she turned the blade straight into the air and a black ball of flame began emanating out around her. Kira stared in shock as the black flaming mass came rushing towards her and engulfed her and began circling around her. "SEIKUU!(come to nothingness)" Kairi shouted as the dark flames imploded in on themselves and as the reached Kira exploded in a brilliant white flash. Kairi looked down to see Kira kneeling and shedding a crystal armor like a lizard sheds its skin.

_Back on the balcony_

"What the hell was that?!" Jena screamed.

"Kairi's true ban-kai" everyone said in unison.

"Something that powerful?!" Jena asked in shock.

"Why not I mean her power is pretty much limitless." Ichigo replied.

_Back in the canyon_

"You thought that your crystal armor wold stop that much power, how cute" Kairi laughed as she sheathed her sword. Kira just glared at Kairi. "What is that all you can do is glare at me now?" Kairi laughed. Kira began to hobble over to Kairi. "Surrendering would be the best thing to do now Kir..UGH!" Kairi started as Kira slugged her in the face with her right fist still covered in her crystal armor. Kairi fell down to the ground and glared at Kira

"Take……that……you…..little bitch!" Kira huffed. Kairi got up and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"That's going to be the last time you hit mi Kira!" Kairi said as she began seething.

"Oh poor baby did I hurt your pride? Don't try bullshitting me you're as spent as I am. Lets finish this." Kira hissed.

"Agreed!" Kairi said as she drew her sword again and brought it in front of her and dropped her left leg back and pointed the tip of the blade down at and angle with the edge aimed at Kira. The shadows surrounding them began undulating and being drawn to Kairi.

"What the fuck?!" Kira hissed as Kairi disappeared in the blink of an eye.

_Back on the balcony_

"Uh oh Kairi's pissed, she's calling on the shadows now." Sora said shaking his head as everyone watch Kairi disappear from view.

"Hey where'd she go?" Jena asked as she noticed Kairi was gone.

"It's Kairi's signature move, shadow step. She uses the shadows around her with flash step, resulting in a flash step speed that is close to teleportation. What in reality happens is that she moves so fast she appears to disappear but her after image looks like it's moving towards you. By the time your senses realize she's gone and it's an after image, you're already dead. " Byakuya explained.

"Wait so you mean?!" Jena stuttered.

"Yes Kira's already dead but her body and mind just don't know realize it yet." Byakuya said.

"I pity Kira, she won't realize she's dead until her severed head sees her body and tries to scream." Sora said shaking his head with a shudder. Everyone but Joanna and Jena shuddered at the thought

"How is that possible?!" Jena asked as Joanna gagged at the thought.

"OH MY GOD NO!" Sora yelled as he stared down into the canyon in horror.

"What?" everyone asked.

"She's using the triple death combo." Sora replied still in shock as everyone else's jaws dropped.

"What am I missing here?" Jena asked as she and Joanna watched everyone else throw up over the edge of the balcony.

"Just wait and you'll see….ugh" Sora said as he retched over the balcony again.

_Down in the canyon_

"You're finished Kira." Kairi said coldly. Kira stared as Kairi disappeared and flinched as Kairi's after images passed through her on all sides. "May your soul find peace Kira." Kairi said as she reappeared with her back turned snapped her wrist slinging blood off the blade and wiped the remaining blood off her sword with on a piece cloth as Kairi sheathed her sword in one quick smooth motion. Kira's head fell to the ground and began screaming silently as the vision of her decapitated body sprayed blood everywhere and her head. Kairi turned and saw Kira's soul tearing free of her corpse. Kira's spirit stared at her in shock as Kairi nodded drew her sword one last time and gently touched the hilt to Kira's head. "Go to him." Kairi said gently as Kira's spirit nodded at her and mouthed her thanks to Kairi. Kairi turned to leave the battle field took fourteen steps and fell down and passed out.

_Back on the balcony_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Joanna and Jena screamed as they stared at Kira's body and then threw up over the balcony as well.

"Kairi's three stage death strike. Dragon's rending , Iron maiden, and Guillotine's edge. Separately each one is fatal in it's own right but each by itself could be countered but when combined with her shadow step that combo ensures instant death." Byakuya said coolly

"Oh…..ummm……Hey where's Sora?!" Joanna asked in confusion. Riku looked down in the canyon.

"There he is." Riku said pointing down to Sora as he picked Kairi up and made his way back to the castle.

_A few minutes later at the castle in Kairi's room_

"uhhhhh…..my head……..where am i?" Kairi asked as she rolled her head over on her pillow and saw Sora sitting next to her bed watching her. "Sora….." Kairi started as Sora gently put a finger to her soft lips.

"Rest darling you need it. You passed out after using your triple tech." Sora said softly. Kairi looked at him lovingly. He leaned in and gently kissed her as she settled back to sleep.

_Later that evening_

"Ok if you would please be so kind as to wait in the dining hall, help yourselves while I go check on Kairi." Joanna said. Everyone began eating as Joanna started towards the stairs as he came down.

"Oh Joooooaaaaaannaaaaaa." Riku teased as he saw her. She looked up and ran to him and cuddled close to him.

"I missed you darling." Joanna said as she held on tight to him.

"I missed you too…..I also missed doing this! " Riku said as he slid a hand down her shorts. Joanna yelped in surprise as Riku found his way between her thighs and gently started to pet her.

"Mmmm god I missed that Riku…..mmmm don't stop…… AAAAAAHHHHH!!" Joanna moaned as everyone turned and looked at them. "Umm hONey thAT"S enOUgh for…..oh god….. nOW!" Joanna gently moaned as he continued stroking her. She leaned up to his left ear. "You're making wet Riku." Joanna whispered in his ear

"Good to know I make you that horny well I better be getting back to the main room here." Riku said with a wink Joanna nodded as Riku continued past her. Joanna took a couple more steps and saw Kairi and Sora came down stairs.

"Uh…Kairi…..can I…..um….talk to you?" Joanna asked sheepishly.

"Sure Joanna. Sora go ahead we'll be back down in a little bit." Kairi said. Sora nodded and continued into the dining hall. "Let's go back to your room so we can have some privacy" Kairi said. Joanna nodded as they went back upstairs. Kairi sat next to Joanna on the bed and looked at her. "What's up Joanna?" Kairi asked. Joanna just looked at her and thought about what she wanted to say but couldn't find the words. 'It's ok Joanna you can talk to me about anything don't worry I won't tell mom it's between you and me. I promise" Kairi reassured her gently.

"Kairi…..I want to… you know….. with Riku!" Joanna blurted out.

"Then have sex with him geez it's not hard. Drop your panties spread your legs and let him slide in!!" Kairi replied as she rolled her eyes.

"No not the whole rampant sex thing!" Joanna shrieked back.

"Then what Joanna?" Kairi asked.

"How you two are so close to each other. I want to have that!" Joanna said.

"Oh. Well mine's one of those special cases Joanna. Sora and I are joined in a different way…and I don't mean sexually!" Kairi replied. Joanna looked at her waiting for further explanation. "Well you see Joanna Sora and I are bound to each other by our hearts. When the door to darkness opened in our world my body and heart were separated but Sora was there when it happened. What I didn't know was that my love for him would bring us together and make our love stronger. That's why when things settled down I finally quit fighting what I was feeling and gave myself to him." Kairi said as she sat beside Joanna.

"That's just it Kairi, that's what I want with Riku!" Joanna whined.

"Joanna the best I can tell you is that it's already there. It was for Sora and me it was just the circumstances in which it happened that brought us closer. You just have to realize that it's there and act on it." Kairi said.

"How will I know when it's right for us to..." Joanna started. Kairi just looked at her knowing what she was saying but wanted her to finish it. "Well that is to say…….make…………have………OH YOU KNOW!!" Joanna blurted out as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Say it Joanna." Kairi urged. Joanna stared at her like a deer in the headlights of a car.

"Ok Joanna I'm going to start it and you repeat that part after me and finish the sentence ok. Kairi how and when will I know…." Kairi said. Joanna nodded.

"Kairi how and when will I know when the time is right for Riku and me to…..have……sex?" Joanna asked sheepishly.

"It's ok Joanna you don't need to be embarrassed, you'll just know. I don't know how to tell you any different other than you'll just know when the time is right." Kairi replied. Joanna smiled and hugged Kairi.

"Thanks Kairi you actually helped more than you realized. " Joanna said with a smile.

"Anytime sis." Kairi replied. They looked up and saw Riku appear in the doorway. "Joanna you want some time alone with him?" Kairi asked with a wink. Joanna nodded.

"Have fun you two, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get some sleep I'm fucking tired." Kairi said with a yawn as she left and sent Riku in.

"So darling what's say you and me have a little fun?" Joanna said with a wink as she took her shirt off as Riku sat down on the bed. Kairi smiled as she went back to her room.

"Way to go Joanna!" Kairi said happily as Sora looked at her in confusion. "My little sister's getting lucky." Kairi said with a big grin.

"Takes after you no doubt." Sora said as she smiled at her. Kairi smiled back as she settled into bed. "What you don't want to do it tonight?!" Sora asked in shock.

"We can do it all day tomorrow I promise but I'm exhausted." Kairi said as she started dozing off as Sora kissed her on the forehead and snuggled up next to her.

_Sorry it took so long but I've had a lot going on lately but I finally got it finished. Well peoples so what did you think. You know the drill R&R next chapter's going to be a turn in the story laters_


	13. Kairi’s decision or Yes, yes, oh god yes

Kairi

_**Ok everyone sorry it took so long with the last chapter and all but things got a little turned around on me, now there's going to be a little change in the next couple of chapters starting with this one. Anywho, you know the legal crap by know I only lay claim to the stuff I actually made up the characters are their owners property…..alright alright I'm getting on with it you don't have to give me that look……**_

**Kairi's decision or Yes, yes, oh god, yes!**

Kairi staggered out of her bed room that morning her body still sore from her fight with Kira the day before. She turned back to look at Sora still passed out after having screwed her. _At this rate I won't be able to move for a month, he's not going to be happy but it's getting to the point that just breathing hurts. Come to think of it he seemed like he didn't want to fuck, if I hadn't insisted by playing with his cock and sliding him into me he probably wouldn't have fucked me at all this morning. Maybe he's getting bored with me or maybe I'm just imagining it. _Kairi thought sadly to herself. She looked over as Joanna came out of her room looking like she and Riku screwed the night away. "Hey," Kairi groaned.

"Well fuck you too Kairi." Joanna replied with a smile.

"Sorry…..still a ….little" Kairi started and collapsed from exhaustion. Joanna ran over and picked Kairi up and took her back and laid her on her bed. Kairi woke up six hours later with Jena, Sora, Joanna, and Riku hovering over her. "Ugh……my head where the hell am I and what happened Joanna? " Kairi groaned.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Jena asked

"I think so." Kairi replied and tried to get up but fell back into her bed.

"Shit you're trying to over do it sis!" Joanna said shaking her head.

"Guess I'm still a little weak from yesterday" Kairi replied with a weak grin.

"I would guess so after amount of pipe you laid on Kira with that last attack." Riku said with a grin.

"Yeah why don't you remind us about that again? Mom's having a hard enough time because she just lost a daughter and I'm the one who did it! Do us both a favor and shut the fuck up about it Riku!" Kairi hissed back as she made a weak attempt to punch him. He jumped back only to get slugged in the back of the head. He turned around in time to see Joanna's other fist as it landed across his jaw. Riku crumpled to the floor and looked up at her dazed for a moment. "Thanks Joanna." Kairi said with a weak smile.

"No problem." Joanna replied glaring at Riku.

"Ow what the fuck Joanna?!" Riku asked as he got up

"What the hell were you thinking saying that to her?! Did you even think at all? Obviously you didn't because if you had you would have realized she's having just as hard a time with it as mom is you insensitive ass! Now you apologize to her before I, as you put it, lay pipe on YOUR ass!" Joanna raged.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry I brought it up!" Riku said as Joanna slugged him again.

"It's okay Joanna he was just giving me a backwards compliment…." Kairi said softly.

"And YOU!" Joanna yelled as she turned to Sora continuing her tirade. "You should have known she wouldn't be up to fucking you this morning so why didn't you take her well being into consideration!" Joanna screeched.

"Hey it was her idea, go ahead and ask her!" Sora said in his own defense. Joanna turned as Kairi nodded.

" Don't you dare lie to me! Kairi's just trying to…." Joanna continued.

"ENOUGH JOANNA!" Kairi barked in anger. Joanna cut off in mid sentence as Kairi stood up.

"Uh oh" Sora whispered to Riku as he watched Kairi stagger over to Joanna and bitch slap the hell out of her.

"You…..you…..you hit me!?" Joanna stuttered in shock as she recoiled in fear.

"How dare you speak to Sora that way! If something needs to be said to him, then I will be the one to say it. Are we clear on that Joanna?" Kairi hissed. Joanna nodded afraid if she spoke it would only anger Kairi more. "Good. Now apologize to him." Kairi said softly.

"Sorry Sora, I guess I just…well you know…" Joanna said.

"It's ok Joanna, Kairi would probably be the same way if it were you instead of her." Sora replied.

"Kairi I want to speak to you later." Jena said softly. Kairi nodded.

"Is it ok if I have some time alone with Kairi first?" Sora asked Jena who nodded in reply. "I need to talk to her…..and NO, Joanna, by talk I don't mean sex!" Sora said. Everyone turned and left leaving them alone. Kairi sat back down on the bed looking drained again as Sora sat down beside her and put his hands on he shoulders and turned her towards him.

"What the hell were you thinking this morning? Why didn't you tell me you were still exhausted? Did you think I wouldn't understand?!" Sora demanded.

"But I promised I would darling." Kairi said gently

"I don't care if you promised! Kairi your well being is more important to me than you having sex with me, especially after you exhausted yourself yesterday. I care about you Kairi, not fucking you, I mean if that were the case I would be fucking you silly right now!" Sora replied still upset.

"I'm sorry darling but I didn't think I was that tired." Kairi replied

"Kairi why do you think I wasn't as horny as I normally am this morning? You may have forgotten how exhausted you get after that succession attack. I haven't and I never will Kairi. The sight of you collapsing after the first time you used it is always in the back of my mind." Sora continued as he shook his head.

"Wait so you mean that you didn't want to………because you knew that…….even though I didn't seem…..….so that's why I had to……." Kairi stammered in relief and started to laugh. Sora looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh darling I thought you were just getting tired of me or you just didn't enjoy fucking me anymore." Kairi said still laughing.

"Kairi it's you I want. No one else just you" Sora replied and gently kissed her as he laid her down and she went back to sleep.

_several hours later in the throne room_

"Ok what's going on, there was more that you knew about Kira than you're letting on Kairi what was it." Jena demanded as Sora helped Kairi up to her throne to Jena's left.

"It was between Kira and me." Kairi replied.

"Don't test my patience. I know there's more you're not telling me." Jena snapped

"I promised her mom" Kairi replied.

"DAMMIT KAIRI!" Jena hissed.

"Fine! You want to know so badly?" Kairi said as anger crept into her eyes.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady!" Jena spat back.

"Fine I'll tell you!" Kairi hissed back as her eyes hardened like two blue diamonds.

"Good." Jena said smugly.

"I'm the reason Kira turned into a bitch! I'm the reason her fiancé is dead! I'm the one that killed him." Kairi hissed as Jena stared in shock at the admission.

"Wait you mean you really did………..then you………" Jena stammered wide eyed in shock.

"Yes mother and I'm the only one who could set things right for her" Kairi said as tears welled up in her eyes. Jena just stared at her. "She begged for it…the longing to be with him……..i…..i only….did what she asked." Kairi said as she began to cry. Jena held her close and stroked her hair lovingly trying to comfort her.

"Kairi I had no idea." Jena whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. Kairi pulled away and looked at her. "Kairi wait…I" Jena started as Kairi turned to leave.

"Just leave me alone! You don't understand!" Kairi cried as she stormed off.

"Kairi?!" Jena said in shock as she took a step after her then decided to give her some space.

_Meanwhile upstairs in Kairi's room_

"DAMMIT SORA I WANT TO GO HOME!" Kairi screamed as she slammed the door behind her.

"Kairi thought we were home" Sora said in shock. Kairi just glared at the door.

"You heard me….." Kairi said as she walked over and stared him down. "I…..want….to….go…back…..home." Kairi repeated slowly and pointed towards the sky out the window.

"Oh that's what you meant." Sora said rolling his eyes

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kairi asked as she puffed up her chest crossed her arms and pouted.

"Is this what you're going to do every time something gets a little rough? Run back to your other home?" Sora shot back. Kairi stared at him completely stunned. "Besides we both know you don't have a leg to stand on back on Destiny Isle after well…you know." Sora said with a half smile.

"You're right…as always." Kairi said as she flopped down on her bed.

"Oh don't be so over dramatic." Sora replied.

"Just cuz you're right doesn't mean I have to like it though" Kairi said as she continued pouting.

"You're cute when you pout." Sora said with a grin as he sat down on the floor next to her bed and watched her.

"Sora stop." Kairi said like an upset child.

"It's true. I don't care what anyone says you're cute when you pout." Sora said still grinning.

"No I'm not" Kairi replied indignantly.

"Yes you are. The way you puff up your chest a little kinda shows off your tits more and accents your hot body, and how you pucker your lips in that cute way that you do. Face it Kai, you even pout cute." Sora said as he got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"So what, that's beside the point." Kairi replied,

"What's got you upset Kairi?" Sora asked as he pulled her close and held her.

"Mom's being a pain she's going on about Kira still and asking for details!" Kairi said in a huff.

"After yesterday you think she wouldn't have questions?" Sora asked in reply

"Point taken" Kairi replied as she lay down on her bed. Sora stripped his shirt and lay down next to her and held her close.

"I want to ask you something Kai." Sora said as she cuddled into him and laid her head on his chest.

"Shhhh I can hear your heartbeat……ask me later let me just listen to your heartbeat darling" Kairi said softly as she gently placed her left hand softly on his bare chest.

"Ok" he replied softly as he gently kissed her head. He watched her as she began to fidget a little as she drifted off to sleep listening to his heartbeat. _Poor Kai you're still exhausted_. Sora thought to himself as he kissed her head gently and wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep as well. Kairi woke up cuddled up next to Sora later the next morning. She kissed him gently and slid out off bed and shuffled to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Sora woke up a few moments later and went into the bathroom and found Kairi in the shower. He opened the shower door and stepped in behind her. Kairi screamed as he pressed up against her. "Sora! What the hell?!" Kairi shrieked.

"What I figured you wouldn't mind having a little fun." Sora said with a grin.

"Not now! Sora I seriously need some alone time right now." Kairi replied.

"But you…I….. what do you……I thought you would……." Sora stammered.

"I do but honey I have something on my mind I need to get straight. We can have fun later. Promise." Kairi said with a wink.

"Ok….." Sora replied he stood there looking at her watching the water trace lines down her body. Kairi stared at him waiting for him to leave then pointed at the shower door but he sat there and kept staring at her "OUT!" Kairi insisted as she pointed at the shower door again. Sora stepped out and still stared at her.

"Aw come on let me watch." Sora whined

"SORA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LEAVE!" Kairi yelled in frustration as she stepped back under the shower

"Ok ok I'm out!" Sora said as he left

Kairi stepped back under the water and let it flow over her. _God why can't he just ask me? I mean I see it in his eyes he wants to ask me but he won't. It's like he's afraid to ask even after all we've been through the thought still scares him. It takes something like yesterday's duel to make him realize that he really can't stand to be without me, that he needs me. He should already know what the answer would be, if only he'd just ask me already! _Kairi thought to herself with a sad sigh. She winced as she gently ran her washcloth over her left side . _DAMMIT! That hurts like fuck! I seriously hope they're not…!_ Kairi thought as she looked at the dark black bruise across her ribs. _FUCK! They're broken they have to be to hurt this much! _ Kairi winced again as she gently dried herself off. "OOOOWWWW!" Kairi groaned as Sora barged in again hearing her groan in pain.

"Kairi are you…Oh my god Kai your ribs is that where Kira tagged you?" Sora asked as he stared at her ribs.

"Yeah." Kairi replied with a wince as she touched the dark bruise gently.

"Wait here I'll be back shortly." Sora said.

"K, I'll just get dressed while you're out" Kairi said as he left the room. _God this is going to fucking hurt!_ Kairi thought as she started dressing

"Kairi you still in here?" Sora asked as he returned with Inoue behind him. Kairi groaned in pain as she sat up.

"FUCK!" Kairi yelped as she stood back up slowly.

"Oh my god Kairi that looks horrible! " Inoue gasped.

"God it huuuuuuuuuurts!" Kairi groaned.

"Lay back Kairi let me heal you." Inoue said gently as Kairi lay down. A gentle light enveloped her and her wound began to heal rapidly. Five minutes later Kairi sat up completely healed as she poked her ribs where they were bruised and broken before.

"Thanks Inoue." Kairi said as she hugged her.

"No problem, Sora told me how bad it looked but I wasn't expecting….that." Inoue replied.

"Yeah I got banged up pretty bad." Kairi said sheepishly

"Well you're all better now, Kairi please take better care of yourself." Inoue said as she laid a hand on Kairi's left shoulder.

"Don't worry I will. I'm tired of fighting I just want a normal life get married have a couple of kids." Kairi whispered to her as she glanced over at Sora quickly.

"Sounds like you already have plans." Inoue said with a wink.

"More like a dream at this point." Kairi whispered with a sigh as she glanced at him again.

"Don't rush it, things will happen in their own time Kairi." Inoue replied.

"I know, I know but it's just….well…..." Kairi replied with sad sigh.

"Kairi, I….." Sora started but stopped short.

"Yes darling?" Kairi replied.

"I think I'll leave now, and Kairi…remember what I told you k?" Inoue said with a wink to Kairi. Kairi nodded as Inoue walked out of the room.

"Kai, I wanted to ask you….." Sora started.

_Oh my god is he going to propose?!_ Kairi thought to herself.

"I…." Sora stammered.

_That must be it why else would he be so nervous? God he's so cute when he's nervous! _Kairi thought as she felt herself getting tight and wet.

"Kairi are you ok?" Sora asked.

"I…I'm fine, just a little…well you know.." Kairi said playfully.

"You always are." Sora replied as slid his hand up her skirt and fondled her. Kairi let out a moan of pleasure as Joanna popped her head in the door.

"Ok that's enough of that!" Joanna hissed as she came in the room.

"What is it Joanna?" Kairi snapped back.

"Mom told me to come get you two, something about the all of us needing to go somewhere." Joanna grumbled.

"Ok but next time Joanna knock!" Kairi shot back.

"Gladly I'm really getting tired of walking in on you two." Joanna replied with a shiver.

"Take notes you never know what you like until you try it." Kairi teased.

"Riku does just fine on his own I'll have you know." Joanna replied with a giggle.

"Well we better go before Mom comes up here to get us." Kairi said. Joanna nodded. The three of them walked downstairs to find Jena and Riku waiting for them.

"Bout time! What'd you three have group sex and not invite me?" Riku said with a laugh.

"EWWWWW! RIKU SHE'S MY SISTER!!" Kairi and Joanna shouted in unison as they pointed at each other.

"Ah come on lighten up. You thought it was funny right Sora?" Riku asked him, as Sora just shook his head holding back a grin knowing Kairi would kill him if he said yes.

"Alright I'm sorry I had a fantasy about group sex involving both of you." Riku said with a laugh.

"Hit him! For the love of god Joanna, hit him before I do!" Kairi said with a disgusted shiver.

"Gladly!" Joanna replied as she walked over and slugged Riku in the arm.

"Ow hey that one actually hurt Joanna!" Riku whined.

"GOOD!" both girls yelled at him.

"If you're quite done, we can go now" Jena said. They all followed her out to the carriage in the courtyard. "Kairi, put this on." Jenna said handing her a blindfold.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because we're going to…" Riku started but Kairi cut him off.

"If it's some sick comment I'm going to beat your ass so hard Riku, that Joanna's little love tap is going to feel like being tickled with a feather." Kairi snapped back.

"Got it." Riku said as Sora blindfolded Kairi.

"This gives me new kinky ideas baby." Kairi whispered to Sora seductively.

_Five minutes later the carriage pulls up in front of a shop in town._

"Ok we're here." Jena said as Sora and Riku helped Kairi and Joanna out of the carriage.

Sora lead Kari into the middle of the store. "Ok Kairi you can take it off now." Jena said. Kairi took off her blindfold and looked down to see Sora on one knee holding her right hand gently in his and looking up at her lovingly.

"Kairi, I know that we've been through a lot together, and I know that our life together has just started out but, I love you and that's why I want to ask you. Kairi will you marry me?" Sora said.

"Sora I….I…..I" Kairi started and began to sway backwards.

"Crap she's…." Joanna started but before anyone could do anything Kairi crumpled to the ground with a loud thud. Kairi came around a couple of minutes later.

"Ugh where am I?" Kairi asked then looked around realizing she was in a store.

"Easy honey you fainted when Sora proposed." Jena said softly. Kairi looked at Sora sitting beside her.

"Kairi I understand if you want to thi….." Sora started but Kairi pulled him over on top of her and cut him off with a deep kiss. Sora just stared at her as they broke their kiss and she looked at him lovingly.

"Sora you already know my answer is yes. I was yours from the day I met you. " Kairi said as she blushed and held out her hand.

"Well I wasn't sure on the ring so I wanted you here to pick it out" Sora said.

"Oh Sora!" Kairi said with tears of joy in her eyes as she stood up and took his hand.

"That one, I like that one." She said pointing to simple a round cut diamond ring. The salesman measured her finger for her size and then went into the back to get her ring.

Kairi just held him as she fought to bring her emotions under control.

"Sora I…" Kairi started but choked up again.

"I know Kai." Sora said as he held her close and she kissed him again. The salesman came out of the back with Kairi's ring and handed it to Sora. Sora slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

"Damn that looks good on you sis." Joanna said as she hugged Kairi.

"Thanks Joanna!" Kairi said as she looked at her ring again.

"So how do you like it Kai?" Sora asked.

"I love it darling and right now I'm the happiest woman I the world!" Kairi said as she held him again.

"Not to interrupt, but I think we have an announcement to make." Jenna said as she winked at Kairi.

"Yes I think we do." Kairi said with a smile as they left walked out, got in the carriage and headed back to the castle.

_**Ok yeah so we knew it was going to happen sooner or later new twist in the next chapter though. Hoped everyone liked it well let me know whatcha think Read and review you know the drill **_****


	14. Kairi's big day

_**To all my loyal fans, and newcomers and all the like sorry this has taken so long to finish but Murphy(and his crappy law) has been paying me several visits since my last post, life and all that jazz. So without further delay I give you the newest chapter, but first things first. Well you all know the legal crap by now I only lay claim to the stuff I actually made up other the characters are their owners property…..well that's enough out of me so on with the fun**_

**Kairi's big day**

_The castle is alive with activity as everyone is preparing for Sora and Kairi's wedding. _

"No no no! the flowers go over there not here, the cake over here not there, and the orchestra is going to be over there to the left!" Jena said as servants were bustling about.

Kairi walked up behind Jena.

"Hi mom, how's it going?" Kairi asked.

"It's going good just taking longer than I thought to get everything ready." Jena replied with a smile.

"That's cool, I just wanted to let you know that Sora and I have to go to get a few of our friends we want to be here. We should be back in a couple of days though." Kairi said.

"Well the wedding is in six days Kairi so just be back before that hon." Jena reminded her.

"We won't be long probably a two or three days at most. I have something I wanted to ask you but I'm not sure how to ask it." Kairi replied.

"What is it Kairi?" Jena asked

"Well I wanted to ask is it going to um… can we…well that is to say would you be okay with…." Kairi stammered not knowing how to ask her question.

"It's okay sweetheart you know you can ask what ever it is you want to know." Jena said as she hugged Kairi.

"Would it be okay to invite my other mom and dad?" Kairi asked softly.

"Sure why not honey after all they did raise you for most of your life. Were you afraid I would deny you that?" Jena replied. Kairi nodded a little. Jena chuckled. "Kairi dear it's perfectly natural that you want to have them here. Besides it doesn't matter how old you get, you'll always be my little girl and all I want is for you to be happy" Jena said with a smile.

"Thanks mom! We'll be back shortly" Kairi said with a smile as she hugged Jena.

"Hey Kai everything's ready. Who'd you want to go pick up first your parents or Christine and Jenny and the other girls or the rest of the crew?" Sora asked.

"Christine and Jen and the other girls first hon." Kairi said with a smile.

"Ok Kairi, I know or know of everyone who you're going to get but never heard you mention these two girls so who're Christine and Jenny?" Jena asked intrigued.

"Just a couple of close friends." Kairi replied.

"Yeah real close after a few beers like ea….OW" Sora stopped as Kairi stomped on his foot.

"I don't want to know do I?" Jena asked.

"Probably not." Kairi replied nervously. Jena looked at her deciding whether or not she should ask or not and decided to leave the subject alone

"Don't worry I won't ask, mainly because what you do is up to you hon." Jena said with a smile as Kairi and Sora got on the ship.

"_Great, just what I need now! She comes home and I suddenly have to face the fact that despite her age my baby's all grown up. She's already been having to make difficult decisions she shouldn't have to make at her age, I lose one daughter to her lust for revenge. Kairi now decides it's a fine time to get married, and now I find out she likes other women too! What the fuck did I do to deserve this?!_" Jena thought shaking her head as the ship took off.

_Meanwhile on the ship_

"SORA YOU FUCKING ASS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TELLING MY MOM I GO BOTH WAYS?!!!" Kairi screamed.

"Kai I thought you told her already!" Sora protested.

"SHUT UP! DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Kairi continued ranting.

"But hon you…" Sora stopped realizing all he was doing was adding fuel to her fire as she glared at him.

"Let's just go. " Kairi huffed.

"Ok ok, I'm going, I'm going" Sora said trying to keep from upsetting her anymore.

"I'm going to my room. Let me know when we get there." Kairi huffed as Sora set in the coordinates.

"_Man I really stepped in it this time. How can I get out of this?"_ Sora thought.

_Meanwhile in her cabin Kairi lay on the bed fuming._

"_That ass I can't believe he outed me to Mom. I mean he gave her enough info to piece it together, I just hope she doesn't treat Jen and Christine differently now that she knows they're my girlfriends." _Kairi thought angrily.

_Four hours later Kairi came out of her cabin as the ship touched down on Destiny island._

"Listen Kai, I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to…" Sora started as she glared at him.

"Can it! You're staying here!" Kairi snapped as she walked past him.

"_God she's really pissed!" _ Sora thought as she walked past him

_Ten minutes later Kairi found herself outside Christine and Jen's apartment and knocked on the door._

"Who is it?" a sweet sounding voice called out in reply.

"How's about an old girlfriend?" Kairi said with a smile.

"Kairi? Kairi is that you?!" two voices asked as the door flew open to reveal a raven haired beauty and a beautiful auburn haired hottie both about Kairi's age.

"Christine! Jen! God it's great to see you!" Kairi said as she hugged them.

"What's it been like 10 years since you looked us up last" Christine said with a smile.

"No I've only been at Radiant Garden for a year." Kairi said looking hurt.

"Wait where?" they asked looking at her in shock.

"Long story short it's where I'm really from, anyway that's not what I'm here for. I'm getting married and I want you girls there." Kairi said with a smile. Christine and Jen just stared at her.

"You're…" Jen stammered.

"MARRIED?!" Christine yelled in shock.

"No I'm not married yet, that's why I came to get you I want you to be there when I do get married." Kairi replied as both girls hugged her.

"Of course we'll be there!" Christine and Jen replied with smiles.

"Great I'll need you to pack so we can head back to the ship. Oh and there might be a little complication with mom…….thanks to Sora" Kairi said with a huff.

"What complication?" Christine asked.

"Sora might have outed us." Kairi said sadly shaking her head.

"WHAT?!" Jen replied in shock.

"Well mom's smart enough to put one and one together." Kairi said.

"Oh, does your mom have anything against lesbians or do you not know?" Christine asked uncomfortably.

"Don't know, but you know what she can just deal with it because either way she has to accept that I'm bi." Kairi said with a smile.

"Ata girl!" Jen replied happily.

"Thanks but I'm still pissed at him!" Kairi said still upset.

"Look Kai, just forgive him. You don't want to stay mad at him, especially since it was just an accident." Christine said as she hugged Kairi again.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kairi said feeling bad.

"Need you to pack up girls we have a long trip, the other girls live close by and we need to get them and my mom and dad too." Kairi replied.

"Uh…Kai how long is this going to take?" Jen asked.

"Not long Jen, I mainly want you and Christine there when I invite mom and dad for support and so I don't completely lose it if they get pissed at me showing up." Kairi replied.

_One hour later Kairi has all her friends on board the ship._

"Sora we're back." Kairi said as Sora poked his head out of the cabin. Kairi turned to the other girls. "Make yourselves comfy girls. Christine, Jen, and I will be back in an hour but before we go Sora can I talk to you?" Kairi said as she motioned him to their cabin. Sora followed her into the room praying she wasn't going to yell at him anymore.

"Sora I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean to slip in front of Mom." Kairi said.

"I'm sorry too I didn't think before I said anything. Call it even?" Sora said in reply.

"Of course hon. Now you know on the way back there's going to be plenty of make-up sex but remember mom and dad are going to be on board too, so let's make sure we lock the door this time we don't need them walking in on us again! Speaking of which we need to go get them, we'll be back soon." Kairi said with a smile and a wink.

_Five minutes later Kairi, Christine and Jen were standing outside Kairi's house. _

"Ok Christine, Jen time to go get mom and dad." Kairi said with a sigh as she rang the bell. "Hi mom…" Kairi said with a nervous smile as her mom answered the door.

"Kai….ri…..is that you?!" she replied.

"Yeah it's me look I wanted to ask you and dad something but….." Kairi looked

"She's home! I told you someday she'd come back!" Kairi's mom screamed into the house. "Well don't just stand there, come in come in. We have so much to talk about!" she said.

"Kairi….you finally came back well you…..look I'm sorry about how we treated you and Sora if you two want to……" He started as her mom cut in.

"I'm just so glad you're back to stay dear!" she beamed.

"Ummmm….yeah…uh about the coming back to stay." Kairi stammered and nudged Christine.

"Kairi!! No you wanted to ask them then bloody well ask them!" Christine said and put her hand on Kairi's right shoulder.

"Ask what dear?" Kairi's parents asked together.

"Kai, this is a band-aid moment sweetie you might as well rip it off and get it over with." Jen said as she held Kairi's left hand.

"Great You turned our daughter into a lesbian! I told you that you shouldn't chastise or punish her like you did but oh no you had to go and lose your mind about her having sex! You and your oh no my baby girl's growing up and having sex mentality now look what happened she's….." her mom said turning to her dad without waiting for Kairi's answer.

"DAMMIT! I'm not a lesbian, I'm bisexual! What the fuck?! First Sora in front of Mom now this, I mean what the hell is this out Kairi day or something?!" Kairi snapped cutting her mom of.

"Wait so you have sex with guys and girls." Her dad replied.

"Yes dad I go both ways and frankly it's none of your…..hey wait a minute….. I didn't come here to talk about my sexual preferences! Mom, Dad, I came to invite you to my wedding." Kairi replied. All three girls watched as her mom and dad fainted.

_Fifteen minutes later they woke up with the girls staring at them_

"Welcome back." Kairi said with a smile.

"Kairi did you say you're getting married?!" her mom asked.

"Did she say she was bisexual?!" her dad asked.

"To answer both your questions at once, yes I did, yes I am. I want you to be there when I get married." Kairi said with a smile.

"That's a really sick joke young lady! You disappear for a year then come back and tell us you're getting married!" Kairi's dad replied in shock.

"I'm not kidding, I came to ask for you to be there." Kairi said.

"You have to have our consent young lady you're still under age." Her dad snapped.

"Uh-oh here we go." Christine leaned over and whispered to Jen.

"That's what you think!" Kairi snapped back.

"That's what I know young lady!" her dad snapped back.

"Got news for you dad, I've been back with my mom for the last year and my mother supports me in this decision." Kairi shot back.

"Now you listen to me Kairi!" her dad snapped.

"No you listen! I don't fall under your rules and laws here on this world, or did you forget I'm not exactly from here?" Kairi shot back.

"Wait what?!" they both stared back in shock.

"Don't play dumb with me you know good and well you found me on the beach next to my crashed ship. You saw me took me in knowing full well I'm not from here. Turns out I'm actually a princess, so you can yell all you want I'll just walk out and you won't see or hear from me again so either way, I'm getting married." Kairi snapped getting visibly flustered.

"That maybe true but you are still our daughter and you're not getting married." Her dad snapped back.

"You still don't get it do you?! It's not up to you whether or not I get married. The only thing you have a say in is if you're going to be there or not, which is exactly why I came here but you still haven't changed! I wanted to invite you there because you took me in and raised me from the time I was seven but I can see that it was a mistake to even come back….I......I…..ne…nev… " Kairi continued until she broke down into tears.

"Kairi….I…." her dad said in shock.

"You two are acting like a couple of jerks!" Jen snapped at Kairi's parents as she and Christine hugged Kairi trying to comfort her as she continued crying.

"Kairi's trying do something nice by trying to invite you to her wedding because she still thinks of you as family and this is how you repay her? That's a pretty shitty thing to do!" Christine said in disgust.

"She's trying to share one of the two most important days of her life with you treat her like a child! God no wonder she went back home!" Jen continued.

"Seriously what kind of parents treat their daughter like that? Sure hope you're happy that you made her realize how insignificant she really is to you. Come on Kairi let's go they've wasted enough of your time." Christine said as she and Jen stood up and coaxed Kairi up as she fought to regain her composure.

"Daddy all I wanted was for you to be there and to give me away but you don't even want to do that just forget I asked." Kairi sobbed as she buried her face in Christine's shoulder.

"Kairi I.." her dad started.

"I SAID FORGET IT!" Kairi snapped as they started to the door.

"Kairi wait! If it means that much to you then of course I'll do this for you." Her dad said. Kairi smiled a little

"If you really mean it, go pack enough for a week and meet me back down here." Kairi replied still fighting to regain her composure.

_Five minutes later they were ready and left for the ship and a few minutes later they started out to their next location and picked up the rest of their friends, a twenty four hours later they picked up everyone and headed back home._

"Mom we're home" Kairi said as she and everyone came in behind her.

"Welcome back hon, you're just in time. Everything is ready for tomorrow. Now let's get everyone settled." Jena replied with a smile as she clapped her hands and the servants started leading everyone to her their rooms. As Christine and Jen walked by Jena stopped them. "Oh no, you three come with me. The four of us have much to discuss." She said and motioned Kairi along with them.

"Shit! I should have known." Kairi said shaking her head. Kairi's adoptive parents looked at each other and then back at Jena.

"Don't worry I'll be speaking with you two next in the mean time make yourselves comfortable." Jena said smiling at them. She turned as the girls followed her.

_Two minutes later in one of the sitting rooms Jena and the girls are sitting around looking at one another. Jen glances nervously at Christine who glances at Kairi who looks over at Jena._

"So what is this about mom?" Kairi asks with a sheepish smile.

"So I hear you girls are quite _close_ with my Kairi." Jena said looking Christine directly in the eyes.

"You could say that." Christine replied coolly.

"I mean _really close_ to my little girl" Jena said still locked on to Christine

"I know what you asked and I already answered." Christine said with a wink.

"Indulge me Christine." Jena said with an amused smile.

"Yeah I banged her and she loved it, she reciprocated too and let me tell you Kairi's the only other girl that can make me scream and come that hard aside from my sweet little Jen here." Christine said with a happy smile as she put her right arm around Jen and her left arm around Kairi.

"What about you Jen how close are you to my little Kairi." Jena asked.

"Yeah I banged her and to be honest Kairi's the only other girl that can touch me in all the right places, tease me, and please me like Christine can." Jen said with a happy grin.

"What would you say if I told you that you're screwing my daughter made me uncomf…" Jena started but Kairi cut her off.

"Mom, this is who I am if you don't like the fact that I like women too then we're going to have a serious problem because I'm not about to change. Yeah so I'm bi big deal, get over it! Sora doesn't have a problem with it and frankly mother I'd be more concerned if he had something to say about my sexual preferences. Sora was there and he didn't care, hell he was screwing me harder than he ever did before while the three of us had a little pussy buffet going on." Kairi snapped.

"Uh Kai that was a little more info than I really wanted to know dear but I just find it a little awkward that's all." Jena said as she stared at Kairi in shock.

"Mom face it you can't tell me how to feel about them. I love both of them just as much as Sora and he's cool with it. Why do you feel you need make a big deal about it?" Kairi continued.

"I'm not making a big deal I just don't want to see you get hurt." Jena said.

"All due respect but Kai's right! Who she wants to be with is her business. What I want to know is what gives you the right to judge us? So Jen and I are lovers, big deal. So we both love Kairi just as much as we love each other! So we have sex, what the hell is wrong with that? I mean good god it's not like we killed anyone! I mean who the hell do you think you are to tell us who we should love? What the fummmphhh…." Christine ranted as Kairi clamped her hand over Christine's mouth.

"Sorry mom I didn't mean to let her rant but she's right." Kairi said looking at Christine sadly.

"Sweetheart it's ok, Christine's right I…" Jena started but cut off as Kairi shook her head.

"Mom I think we're done here." Kairi said as she motioned to the other girls to follow her as Jena sat there and thought a moment.

_A couple minutes later out in the hall_

"I am so sorry she treated you like that." Kairi said as she began to cry.

"Kai it's ok we know she wasn't trying to be hard on us or you for that matter" Jen said as she hugged her.

"Yeah I'm sorry I lost it, she just hit a nerve there the way she treated you." Christine said as she hugged Kairi and Jen.

"Uh girls I have something I want to say to you." Jena said.

"What haven't you caused her enough heartache for one day? First the other two now you what the hell is this make Kairi feel like shit because she's bi day or do you just make a habit of picking on lesbians?" Christine snapped.

"Look girls I'm really sorry about back there it's just……I was still kind of in shock after Sora inadvertently outed Kairi. Whatever you think of me, I want you to know that I'm glad you care about Kairi as much as you do. I'm grateful that she's found someone who loves her as much as she loves you and the fact you two are completely cool with the fact she's going to be married tomorrow says a lot about how much you care for her. I just want you to know that you girls are always welcome here." Jena said. Christine and Jen just stared at Jena in shock until Kairi nudged both of them forward and cleared her throat.

"It's ok we know you're just concerned for Kai and thank you for considering how we feel about her." Jen replied as Christine just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ok you freaked out like any normal mom would about finding out her daughter has a thing for other girls. Look at it this way at least you didn't walk in on us….god there's something I don't want to have to explain, because to be honest with you mom, there is no way to nonchalantly remove your face from another woman's crotch." Kairi said with a smile.

"Yeah Kairi's right! You have no idea how hard it is to come up with a plausible excuse to tell your family as to why you have your face buried in you girlfriend's pussy and having your own personal buffet when your parents walk in on you!" Jen replied.

"Ooookay yeah I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Jena replied in shock.

"Well it's true!" Jen said while Christine shook her head.

"Hon you need to quit while you're behind before you make it worse." Christine replied shaking her head.

"ANYWAY! Now Mom I want you to take it easy on mom and dad even though they probably don't deserve it after some of the shit they've put me through but do it as a favor to me" Kairi cut in before the conversation could get any worse

"Consider it done dear." Jena said with a smile. "Kairi can I speak with you alone you for a moment?" Jena asked as the girls turned to leave. Kairi nodded as Christine and Jen exchanged nervous glances. "Don't worry girls it has nothing to do with you. One of my attendants will show you to your room." Jena reassured them. Jen and Christine thanked her and followed the attendant. After they left Jena and Kairi had a short private discussion about her parents and future arraignments

_A couple hours later after a long talk with her adoptive parents Jena came out of her sitting room and had everyone called into the main dining hall. During the course of dinner everyone was laughing and joking and having a good time. Jena stood up and got everyone's attention and held up her glass and turned to Kairi and Sora sitting at her right._

"Here's to my beautiful daughter and her soon to be husband. May your future together be bright and you both be a source of strength to each other in your times of need. I wish you all the best. So here's to your happy future." Jena said as everyone else raised their glasses to them.

_The next few days were filled with hustle and bustle as the other girls were fitted for their dresses, Kairi picked out her dress and had it tailored to her, picked out the bouquet, and sat down with Sora and the chefs to have the cake made and had the wedding rehearsals. Finally the evening before their wedding was here and they were both anxious._

"Wow hard to believe tomorrow's the big day" Sora said kind of shocked.

"Yeah I know." Kairi replied happily. She smiled at him until what he implied sank in.

"Oh…. You mean where we have to spend the night apart." She said sadly.

"Kai it won't be any easier for me either" Sora replied as he held her close

_Two minutes after they parted for the night Kairi made her way to Christine and Jen's room._

"Well this is fun and all but Kai we didn't get to give you a proper bachelorette party!" Jen said frowning.

"It's ok I don't really care, besides I'm so nervous about tomorrow I wouldn't be able to relax and have fun." Kairi replied.

"But Kai that's not right you need to enjoy your last night of freedom." Christine replied.

"Look girls seriously I don't want a bachelorette party!" Kairi insisted.

"No no we insist!" they said in unison.

"Look I'm telling you I don't want a damn bachelorette party!" Kairi said heatedly.

"Ok fine we'll just hang out then how's that?" Christine replied.

"Fine with me because I'm going to be miserable anyway." Kairi replied sadly.

"Damn you really miss him already don't you?" Jen asked.

"You don't understand! It feels like half of me is gone, like someone tore out my heart!" Kairi sobbed.

"Oh shit Jen looks like we have our work cut out for us." Christine said as she sat down beside her and held Kairi close.

"Christine I think it's time for a Kairi sandwich whatcha think?" Jen said with a wink.

"Not a good idea Jen, look at her she's sat there all evening since they were pried apart." Christine said. Soon there was a knock on the door and Kairi got up and opened it only to find one very nervous Joanna and a half drunk Yuna staring back at her.

"Time for someone to have a night out with the girls." Yuna said.

"I don't think this is a good idea Yuna." Jen protested.

"I don't want to go out, I don't want a bachelorette party, I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep." Kairi said miserably.

"Whoa Kai you don't look so hot." Joanna said.

"Look I feel like hell, right now I just want to cry and go to sleep." Kairi grumbled back as Yuna grabbed Kairi's left wrist.

"Yuna I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Christine said warily.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me and we're going to get you in a better mood!" Yuna said as she turned and tried to tug Kairi along with her only to be promptly met with Kairi's fist to her ribs.

"I told you to leave me alone you fucking ass!" Kairi snapped.

"Whoa ok chill Kai." Joanna replied in shock as she stared at Yuna who was still doubled over in pain.

"Kairi what the hell is your problem?!" Yuna groaned as she held her side.

"When I said leave me alone I meant it, but you decided it's a good idea to try dragging me out of here to some stupid ass party that involves dick worship and a hell of a lot of booze but that's not why I slugged you. You promised mom you'd quit drinking but here you are drunk off your ass and not only that you're forcing Joanna to go along with your stupid idea! That's why I slugged you come to think of it I think I need to slug you again it's making me feel a little better." Kairi snapped as she balled her fists up again and went to swing at Yuna again only to have Christine catch her wrist in mid swing.

"I think it best you left her alone" Christine said shaking her head as she let go of Kairi's wrist. Kairi went back and sat back down on one of the beds as Jen shut the door as Joanna came in and Yuna staggered away.

"Hey Kai sorry about that, Yuna made me bring her along ." Joanna said as she sat beside her sister.

"Well I knew you weren't that stupid." Kairi replied sadly as Joanna hugged her.

"It's ok Kai I know you're hurting and you miss him. Look we're all here for you I know Yuna was stupid but she meant well." Joanna said.

"Joanna she promised mom she'd quit drinking and she's drunk! She didn't mean well she just found a way to go get plastered and try to justify it!" Kairi replied in disgust.

"Point taken. Hmmmm hey Kai I have an idea and it involves teaching her a lesson too." Joanna replied.

"Do tell." Christine and Jen chimed in.

"How about we get her completely plastered, strip her down throw her clothes up in a tree and have her wake up next to some strange naked girl?" Joanna suggested.

"No Joanna but damn now I'm getting horny!" Kairi replied.

"Aw come on Kairi that drunk bitch deserves it!" Joanna said.

"That maybe true but I think three of us have some business to tend to." Kairi replied as she shoved her right hand up Christine's skirt and her left hand down Jen's shorts and started petting both girl's pussies at once.

"That's our Kairi! Let the all girl sex fest begin!" Jen said happily.

"Hey Joanna, join in if you want there's plenty of lovin to go around." Christine replied with a wink.

"I think I'll be leaving now!" Joanna replied as the three girls started making out and groping each other.

_As the night dragged on the three had wild passionate sex until they all passed out._

"Come on sweetheart wake up today's your big day." Jenna said as she gently shook Kairi till she woke up.

"Huh?" Kairi replied groggily.

"Damn you three really went at it didn't you" Jenna replied in mild shock as Kairi dragged herself out of the bed.

"Does the phrase all girl sex fest mean anything mom?" Kairi replied with a weak smile.

"Dear lord I don't want to know" Jenna said as she looked to see Christine passed out on top of Jen in a chair. "Anyway Kai I came to get you girls up you have a big day ahead of you and in a few more hours you're going to be Sora's wife." Jenna said with a smile and a sad sigh.

"Did you hear that girls?" Kairi replied with a giggle.

_Half an hour later after her shower Kairi is sitting in a dressing room getting her makeup and hair done_

"How's our blushing bride feeling" Jena asked.

"I'm so nervous I feel like I'm going to throw up mom!" Kairi replied with a nervous look.

"You're beautiful Kai. I just can't believe it, I mean you come home for a year and then you're getting married." Jena said as she tears welled up in her eyes.

"Aw come on mom you're going to make me cry too!" Kairi replied.

"Sorry sweetheart, I just thought that after you went back the second time after Sora found you that I'd never get to see you again, let alone be here on your wedding day." Jena said.

"Mom you know I'd come get you for my wedding, I mean what kind of daughter would do that…..Ah crap there goes my makeup!" Kairi said as she started to cry and her makeup smudged.

_A couple hours later after some major retouching to her makeup and slipping into her dress Kairi stands just inside the castle door to the garden where everyone's waiting for her grand entrance._

"Thank you for doing this for me daddy" Kairi said with a smile.

"Kai look I'm sorry about before, I've thought of you as my little girl from the time we took you in and well, it's hard to let go. You've grown up so fast in these last few years and well it's hard seeing you my little girl as the woman that she's become. I just want you to know you and Sora always have a place back home if you ever decide to come and visit." Her dad replied.

"Daddy just do me a favor when we visit." Kairi said with a grin.

"What's that hon?" he replied.

"If Sora and I are having sex or you think we might be having sex, knock first just don't walk in on us" Kairi said with a little chuckle.

"Don't worry I won't catching you two in the act once is enough of a shock." He replied with a smile. Kairi laughed as she hugged him. Both of them nodded to the attendants who opened the doors. All eyes were on her as they walked down the isle to where Sora was waiting for her. Jena stood smiling as she began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are here today to witness the joining of my daughter Kairi and Sora in holy matrimony. If anyone has just cause as to why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Jena started. Kairi looked at Sora through her veil and stared lovingly into his eyes.

"Yeah I got a reason she's my little fuck buddy and she's not the real princess!" came a voice from the back. Kairi's head snapped over towards the voice as everyone looked in shock.

"Who the hell is that Kairi?" Jena asked.

"Son of a bitch! Mom that's one of those asses that kidnapped Joanna, dammit I knew I should have taken his head off!" Kairi grumbled.

"DAMMIT YOU RAPING ASSHOLE I'M RIGHT HERE!" Joanna snapped back.

"Whoops wrong one. My bad" Joanna's former captor called back

"Don't worry mom I'm going to take care of that asshole. I've dealt with the rest of them and I'm going to finish this once and for all. Sora catch me." Kairi replied as she forced herself into her shinigami form and her body slumped against Sora. A murmur went up in the crowd as everyone saw her faint and noticed her black robed figure stalking through the crowd blade in hand.

"Mother fucker you better stay right where you are because if I have to chase you you're just going to die tired." Kairi snapped as he tried to get away. As he cleared the edge of the crowd Kairi disappeared and reappeared in front of him as he got to the middle of the garden.

"You were over……now you're….. how did you….."he stammered as Kairi.

"It's called shadow step, but that's irrelevant because you're already dead you raping bastard." Kairi hissed as everyone watched in shock as he fell apart into small chunks in a large spray of blood as Kairi disappeared again. She stood up back in her body. "Sorry about that everyone let's just say unfinished family business and leave it at that." Kairi replied.

"Ok I take it there's no LEGITIMATE objections that DO NOT involve her sister?!" Jena said picking up where she left off. After a hushed pause Jena continued "Sora do you take Kairi to be your wife, to love her and honor her in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Sora replied as he lovingly stared into her eyes through her veil.

"Kairi do you take Sora to be your husband, to love him and honor him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Jena asked turning to Kairi.

"I do." Kairi replied.

"The rings please." Jena said as Riku handed Sora a small gold band and Joanna handed another gold band to Kairi.

"Sora place the ring on Kairi's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." Jena instructed as Sora took Kairi's hand and slipped the ring on her finger and repeated after Jena. "Kairi place the ring on Sora's finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." Jena instructed as Kairi took Sora's hand and slipped the ring on his finger and repeated after Jena.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Sora you may kiss your bride." Jena said as Sora lifted Kairi's veil and kissed her passionately. There was a loud roar of cheers and applause as the couple walked down the isle.

_A few minutes later the party was underway laughter and merriment abounded as toasts were made in honor of the happy couple and dancing and a large meal. A few hours later after the wedding and the reception everyone turned in for the night save for Kairi and Sora who had wild passionate sex all night long. The next day everyone said their goodbyes and well wishes to the new happy couple and boarded the ship in the courtyard. _

"Well time to get everyone back home." Kairi said looking at Sora.

"Kai don't worry I already have everything taken care of so you two can enjoy yourselves." Jena said.

"I guess it's time we got going too…..it was great seeing you again" Jen said with a sad sigh and began to tear up.

"You'll always be our best friend and favorite fuck buddy." Christine said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sora you be good to her!" Jen replied as both girls began to start crying as they hugged Kairi.

"Chill girls! I'm not leaving you high and dry" Kairi said. Christine and Jen just stared at her with tears still streaming down their faces. "What I mean is, I wanted to ask you something else while you're here." Kairi continued. Jen and Christine stared at her with a worried look.

"How would you girls like to move into the castle with us?" Kairi asked.

"Wait did you just say you want us to stay?!" they asked with quivering voices.

"Hell yeah! Mom and I talked it over and she thinks you're good for me too. So she wanted me to extend an invite if I felt ok with it." Kairi explained.

"In that case of course we'll stay Kai!" Christine and Jen replied in unison with big smiles.

"Good thing because I already figured you'd say yes and sent one a ship to go move everything here." Kairi replied with a grin.

"What about the lease?" Christine said with brightening realization.

"Taken care of. So girls you always said you dreamed of living like queens, how's it feel?" Kairi replied with a smile.

"Kai this is the best gift anyone could give us, well next to Jen carrying my baby." Christine said with a smile.

"Wait…Jen's…" Kairi stammered.

"No Kai Christine's hinting….again." Jen said glaring at Christine.

"Oh, well I had to try." Christine said with an innocent smile

"Fuck you!" Jen replied teasingly.

"When and where Jen" Christine replied.

"Our room later tonight baby." Jen replied and caressed Christine's right thigh.

"Count on it baby!" Christine replied with a mischievous smile.

"Hey the happy couple can join in too if they want too." Jen said with a grin

"Sorry girls but we're having our own little party tonight" Kairi replied with a wink as they all of them started laughing and walked back into the castle.

_Ok I know it didn't end flashy or in a comedic way like my normal style but frankly I had a really hard time coming up with a suitable ending so I kinda ended it were it seemed to be best. There's going to be another twist in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R _


	15. Everyone we have something to tell you

Everyone we have something to tell you………. Jenny's got a new girlfriend

Legal crapola

_Ok you know how this goes Oc's are mine all other characters are property of their respective owners. Sorry this took so long I've been busy with work and life in general has been getting in the way, so I do thank you all for your patience. Now you'll notice one character has her name changed it's ok it just works better for my purposes. Anywho on with the fun:_

_Several months have passed since Kairi's wedding. Life at the castle has settled back down aside from increasing tensions between Jen and Christine. _

Kairi comes downstairs to see Christine and Jen sitting at the table arguing about something that happened the night before

Kairi: "Hey girls what's up?!"

Christine: "Jen found some new girl!"

Jenny: "I did not! I told you she hit on me and I already told you to call me Jenny!"

Christine: "You weren't exactly protesting and you were flirting back you slut! "

Kairi walked over and sat down next to Joanna as Christine and Jenny continued to snap back and forth

Kairi: "Ok what'd I miss?"

Joanna: "Chrissy's pissed, apparently Jen or Jenny as she wants to be called now, got hit on by some cute girl and wasn't exactly telling her no."

Kairi: "So what? Jen's hot and another girl likes her." She stopped and grabbed a cup as one of the servants poured her some coffee, she took a sip and continued. "It's not like people aren't going to look at her."

Jenny looked up and saw Kairi and immediately turned to her.

Jenny: "Oh hey Kairi can you settle something for us?"

Kairi: "Depends what you want me to settle Jen."

Jenny: "No not Jen it's Jenny I'm tired of everyone calling me Jen like my Uncle that's his pet name for me not everyone else's dammit!"

Kairi:"Ok ok Jenny, you know my rule about staying out of personal disputes between you and Christine."

Jenny: "Yeah but………but Chrissy's over reacting again!"

Kairi: "Ok fine. Joanna already filled me in on what you two are squabbling about and frankly I want no part of it. Christine, yes Jenny's hot, yes other girls are going to look and flirt get over it! Jenny you know you're with Christine act like you're in a relationship for fuck's sake. There I said my part now continue squabbling amongst yourselves."

Joanna: "Damn Kai didn't know you could be so blunt. Either way I don't see why Christine's all pissed off I mean Jenny is hot, hell I'm not into girls and I can see she's hot."

Kairi: "Yeah you're right her hips, her curves, her luscious perky breasts mmmmmm god she's hot!"

Joanna: "Great now you want to bang her don't you……..Aww damn it Kairi you creamed yourself again didn't you?"

Kairi nodded and squirmed a little as Sora came downstairs. Sora came over and kissed her. Joanna shook her head as Kairi pulled him close and whispered softly in his ear. She stood up and they went back upstairs in a hurry. Christine and Jenny continued bickering as Jenna came in.

Jenna: "So what's going on?"

Joanna: "In short Chrissy's pissy because Jenny's sexy and some girl flirted with Jenny who flirted back and Kairi just went upstairs to fuck Sora again."

Jenna: "Fun…Excuse me a moment Joanna."

Jenna turned to Jenny and Christine

Jenna: "SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

Both girls stopped and stared at Jenna

Jenna: "Thank you! I've put up with enough petty squabbling from other nobles most today and I don't need to hear you two bicker about how Jenny's hot and you're pissed that some other girl hit on her. Christine….. yes Jenny's hot, yes other girls and guys are going to look at her and you too, so grow up and get the fuck over it!"

Christine sat there stunned as Jenny looked over and smiled smugly as Jenna continued.

Jenna: "I mean for crying out loud I don't hear Jenny complain when other guys and girls check you out and flirt with you!"

Jenny stood up and flipped Christine off

Jenny: "Ok I'm going to go out and Christine you can go fuck yourself. "

Meanwhile upstairs

Kairi: "Oh god Sora…."

Sora pushes deeper inside her and fucks her harder and cums inside her again. Kairi lays back as he pulls out of her and holds her close.

Kairi: "Damn this sure is a lot harder than I thought it would be!"

Sora: "Kai it'll happen when it happens until then we can just keep having fun"

Kairi: "Good point."

Both of them fall asleep again Meanwhile out at the club Jenny sits at the bar staring sadly into her drink when a beautiful blue eyed raven haired girl walked over to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the barstool next to her.

Raven haired Girl: "Hi there anyone sitting here?"

Jenny: "Nah go ahead."

Raven haired Girl: "Hey there, is your friend here too?"

Jenny: "No that bitch isn't with me and who the fuck are you?"

Raven haired Girl: "Well I'm Selene and you?"

Jenny: "I'm Jenny."

Selene: "Nice to meet you Jenny."

Jenny: "Hey aren't you the girl from last night?"

Selene: "Yeah, look if I caused any trouble I didn't mean to and I'm really sorry."

Jenny: "It's alright. Christine and I have been at odds lately and I think that was just a reason for her to vent on each other. She got all pissy because you're cute and you were flirting with me. She can kiss my ass."

Selene: "Damn sounds like me and my last boyfriend before…….well let's just say things didn't end well."

Jenny: "Oh……you like guys….well shit…...my day get worse"

Selene looks at her a little shocked

Selene: "Huh?!"

Jenny realizes what she just said and turns red with embarrassment

Jenny: "No…Nothing! Forget I said anything."

Selene blushes a little

Selene: "You… you think I'm cute?"

Jenny smiles at her shyly and nods

Selene: "Well you're in luck because after what that asshole did to me I figure I couldn't do any worse with a woman. But I don't want you breaking up with you girlfriend because of me."

Jenny: "Christine and I have been friends since we were kids Chrissy tends to sway between staying with me and going for a guy."

Selene: "No problem. Hey you want to dance or get a drink or something?"

Jenny: "You know that doesn't sound so like a bad idea. Little dancing a couple of drinks as far as the "something" sorry I don't do that with girls I just met."

Selene: "Ok cool….HEY! By something I didn't mean THAT!!!!"

Jenny laughed and patted her on the shoulder

Jenny: "I was just kidding chill."

Selene: "Oh sorry I didn't mean.."

Jenny: "It's ok at least you didn't explode like Chrissy does, you actually got embarrassed it's kinda cute. Look I'm gonna finish my drink and head back will you be here later?"

Jenny: "Before I forget here's my number."

Selene: "Here's my number too."

Selene puts Jenny's number in her phone. As Jenny put Selene's number in her phone. Jenny makes her way back to the castle and comes in to find Christine sitting there waiting for her.

Jenny: "Before you ask piss off I'm not telling you"

Christine: "Like hell you're not Jenny!"

Jenny: "Fuck you!"

Both girls just stared at each other as Jenny flips Christine off, pulls a cigarette out of her case, puts it in her mouth and lights it and takes a long drag as Kairi come down stairs.

Christine: "Jenny we have to talk."

Jenny: "Yeah well I have something to tell you too!"

Christine: "Huh?!"

Kairi:"Oh this can't be good and Jenny have you been drinking and second put out that fucking cigarette!"

Jenny: "Yes, second, fuck you no. Christine I found someone else someone who treats me better than you do now."

Christine shook her head stared at her

Jenny: "What? You expect me to put up with you after that shit you pulled the other night? Besides Selene's sweet and I like her."

Kairi: "Excuse me but just who the hell is Selene."

Jenny: "The sexy girl from the club the last night."

Christine: "WHAT?!"

Jenny: "And I'm going to be seeing her again later tonight"

Kairi shook her head and sat Jenny down as she took another drag off her cigarette.

Kairi: "No can do Jenny, we have a party to attend tonight here at the castle or did you forget?"

Jenny: "Fuck that!!!"

Kairi: "Put out that damn cigarette, we're going to go get new dresses."

Jenny: "No and no!"

Jenny took another drag and blew the smoke in Kairi's face .

Kairi: "Well guess what Jenny you can just get the fuck over it."

Jenny flipped Kairi off and finished her cigarette.

Kairi: "Jenny quit being difficult."

Jenny: "I'm not being difficult and second I've made arrangements for my dress already and third if you want me here Selene gets to come too."

Kairi: "Fine fine she can come too."

Jenny: "Good then I'm going call her real fast."

Kairi: "WAIT A MINUTE YOU ALREADY HAVE HER NUMBER?!!!"

Jenny nodded then held up her hand as Selene answered the phone

Selene: "Hello?"

Jenny: "Hey sexy it's Jenny"

Selene: "Hey Jenny What's up?"

Jenny: "Look there's been a change of plans. I've been roped into some big formal get together and I was wondering if……well maybe if you want to come with?"

Selene: "Su…Sure! Is a skirt ok?"

Jenny: "Probably not…..look I'll be there soon I have to go pick up my new dress so I'll come pick you up."

Selene: "Ok."

Jenny walked off as Selene gave her the address.

Jenny: "Ok sexy I'll see you in a few."

Jenny left as Christine gagged and Kairi watched her and stared as she went out. Later that evening Christine was sitting next to Kairi who looked a little tired and was clinging onto Sora and spacing out.

Christine: "Hey Kai….Kairi…...Kairi….earth to Kairi turn to your left!"

Kairi: "Oh sorry what's up Christine?"

Christine: "So what do you think of her?"

Kairi: "Who?"

Christine pointed at Selene who was slow dancing with Jenny.

Kairi: "I think she's good for her."

Christine: "Well isn't that just great."

Kairi: "Oh get over it you two were headed down that path and you know it."

Christine: "Yeah but still."

Kairi: "Deal with it Chrissy. So Jenny beat you to it grow the fuck up, besides it's good she's finally happy again. You know as well as I do that Jenny hasn't been truly happy a day in her life.

Christine: "True but we know nothing about that girl!"

Kairi: "Jenny's genuinely happy Christine just let her be."

Christine nodded in reply as Jenna, Joanna, and Riku came over and sat down as Jenny and Selene came back over.

Jenna: "So Jenny who's this charming young lady with you tonight."

Jenny: "Everyone this is my new girlfriend Selene."

Selene smiled shyly and leaned closer to Jenny.

Joanna: "Well tell us a little bit about yourself Selene, we already know how you and Jenny met."

Riku: "Joanna don't put her on the spot like that she's nervous enough as it is."

Jenna: "Besides Joanna we're going to be seeing a lot more of her since she's with Jenny now. Just let her relax and enjoy the evening."

Selene breathed a sigh of relief as Jenny put her arm around Selene and pulled her close as Tidus and Yuna came over and sat down next to Jenny.

Joanna: "You two do look cute together though."

Selene: "Thank you."

Yuna: "Well well she does have a voice."

Jenny took her arm from around Selene turned to Yuna and slugged her in the arm.

Yuna: "Ow! Dammit what was that for?!"

Jenny: "Teasing my girlfriend bitch! I'm the only one allowed to do that! Besides shouldn't you have his cock in your mouth?"

Jenny Jerked her head towards Tidus who smiled at Yuna and winked. Kairi leaned over to Christine and whispered Christine nodded quickly as she got up.

Kairi: "Yuna you and Tidus are supposed to be over here not there."

Yuna stared at Kairi in disdain catching the edge in her voice. Yuna got up and moved and dragged Tidus along with her as Christine came over and sat down next to Jenny who stares lovingly into Selene's eyes while flipping off Yuna.

Yuna: "Aw come on what the fuck?! I was just teasing her a little, geez I make one comment and everyone gets pissy!"

Kairi: "Jenny…Jenny……JENNY!"

Jenny and Selene stop staring at one another and look over at Kairi.

Jenny: "What?"

Kairi: "Hi remember us? It's perfectly cool that you have each other but dear god girl remember the rest of us are here too."

Jenny giggled a little and put her arm around Selene. Jenna cleared her throat and changed the subject as best as she could.

Jenna:"So Jenny that is a very lovely dress where did you get it?"

Jenny: "All my dresses are custom designed and tailored."

Jenna: "Do tell who does your designs?"

Selene: "Yes baby do tell."

Jenny: "Well they're done by one of my Uncle's tailors."

Selene: "No honey who's the designer?"

Jenny: "Well that would be….me."

Yuna: "Wait you design your own stuff?"

Kairi: "That would explain why I can't find your dresses in the shops."

Jenny: "Yeah they're one of a kind. Selene's dress is also one of mine I was going to wear it to the ball next week but it's cool since we just had to get her fitting right."

Selene: "Good thing Jenny and I are close enough in size."

Jenna: "Well Jenny you certainly are talented."

Jenny: "Thanks but Uncle Vic wants me to take over the business. Sucks for me because I can't be a fashion designer and run one of the largest corporations back home now can I?"

Kairi turned to Jenna and nodded

Kairi: "Well I think it's time we made our announcement."

Kairi nudged Sora and winked at him as they stood up. Kairi smiled as everyone looked at her.

Kairi: "Well everyone we have something to tell you……….. I'm pregnant."

Everyone congratulated Kairi as she and Sora sat back down . The rest of the evening passed with congratulations and well wishes. Jenny noticed that Selene had slipped away with Kairi and went to look for her and overheard the two talking in hushed tones.

Selene: "So you probably have a lot more questions for me."

Kairi: "Yes but it's ok I'll probably be asking you a lot later on. So does Jenny know you have a daughter?"

Jenny: "Well I do now!"

Both girls turned around and stared at her as Jenny stared hard at Selene.

Selene: "Well Jenny….that is to say…..well …yeah I have a four month old daughter."

Jenny: "I hope you were planning on telling me soon."

Selene:"I was Jenny! I just wanted to get to know you a little better before I let you know about her."

Jenny:"Well what the hell did you think I'd do Selene run away screaming?"

Selene: "Honestly…..yeah I kinda did, when I told my last girlfriend about Raven she said sorry I can't deal with a kid and left me."

Jenny: "Damn that's harsh."

Selene: "Yeah but I'm kinda used to it by now after two months of oh you have a kid sorry honey but that's a deal breaker."

Jenny looked down and her right hand slid to her midsection as a painful memory surfaced and her eyes started to tear up.

Jenny: "It's not for me…..I love kids…..I just…….I…..."

Jenny broke down crying as Selene grabbed her and held her close but looked at Kairi questioningly as Yuna walked by and looked in on the commotion.

Yuna: "Great the fucked up one's lost it again. Seriously go to bed and sleep it off you whiny bitch."

Jenny flipped Yuna off as she turned around and staggered back out of the room.

Kairi: "Well that was just…….odd as far as what happened to Jenny ask Christine she knows all the details and Jenny's memory about the events is spotty at best all Jenny remembers is the wreck and the physical therapy after but Christine knows the rest."

Selene nodded and looked back down at Jenny who was gently sobbing as Selene pulled her closer

Selene: "Jenny I want to meet her then but not tonight you're tired and stressed we can do it tomorrow."

Jenny just continued to cry as Selene held her close.

Kairi: "Selene would you be ok with bringing your daughter here for the night?"

Selene: "Yeah that's fine. Seems like Jenny seems like she needs some tlc."

Kairi: "You don't know the half of it."

Selene: "Hope you don't mind if Raven seems a little fussy she gets that way around bed time."

Kairi: "Nah it's ok besides I'll have to learn since I have one on the way."

Selene: "Thanks I'd feel really bad leaving Jenny like this."

Kairi: "For some reason people think Jenny's a little screwed up but she's alright she just needs someone to love her."

Jenny: "I'……. not………… screwed …….up!"

Kairi: "Didn't say you were Jenny just said you need some tlc and I think you found just the girl for the job."

Jenny stared up at her and then looked up at Selene as she started to compose herself as she stared lovingly into Selene's eyes.

Jenny: "Can I come with?"

Kairi shook her head and looked at Jenny.

Kairi: "Sorry Jenny but even I have to tell you no on that one. You had hard day why not turn in for the night?"

Jenny: "But what about Selene I mean I can't just let her go out and come back while I go pass out I mean what kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that?"

Selene: "Jenny it's ok really I don't mind besides I don't want Raven waking you up in the middle of the night if she wakes up."

Jenny: "I won't mind"

Selene: "Well I do Jenny."

Both girls went back and for the before Kairi interrupted

Kairi: "Ok look neither one of you is going to give in and Jenny you've had a rough day, even Yuna could see that and she's completely blitzed. How about this Jenny you go do whatever it is you do and Selene and I will go pick up her daughter and come back if you're still awake then we'll take it from there."

They both nodded.

Jenny: "Sounds fair enough."

Jenny turned and went upstairs and as Kairi and Selene went out and headed to Selene's house. An hour later Kairi and Selene returned with Raven and found Jenny sleeping soundly.

Selene: "Aww she looks so cute!"

Kairi: "Yep that's Jenny for you."

Jenny shifted a little and Raven started to cry. Jenny sat up and yawned as Selene turned around to take Raven out of the room.

Selene: "She's hungry but……Kairi is there a place I can get some privacy while I feed her?"

Kairi: "Huh? You're just going to give her a bottle why would you need….."

Jenny: "Kai Raven's still on Selene's titties."

Kairi looked a little embarrassed as she realized how oblivious she'd been.

Jenny: "Selene it's ok you can feed her right here Kairi and I will leave"

Selene: "But Jenny I don't want to impose."

Jenny:"You're not imposing I won't take no for an answer."

Jenny got up and walked past Selene and grabbed Kairi by the wrist.

Kairi: "HEY!"

Jenny: "Kairi come on you'll get to figure out the mechanics later when you have your baby no let's give her some privacy!"

Jenny dragged Kairi out as Selene started feeding Raven. Outside the room Kairi stared at Jenny hard

Kairi: "Ok this is totally unlike you Jenny you weren't even like this with Christine, you must really be sweet on her huh?"

Jenny blushed

Jenny: "Yeah. She's... I… Kairi, I just can't explain it I'm happy with her and I don't know why and I can't explain it I just feel like everything is going to be fine no matter what happens I know that I'll be ok."

Kairi: "Awww Jenny you've already fallen for her!"

Jenny blushed bright red as Selene came out holding Raven who cooed happily.

Selene: "Thanks Jenny, and someone else wants to say hi to you too don't you Raven."

Jenny: "Aww she's adorable!"

Selene: "Jenny do you want to hold her?"

Jenny nodded as they walked back in and Jenny sat next to Selene. Selene handed Raven over to Jenny who held her close and looked at her lovingly. Selene looked at Jenny then to Kairi and smiled.

Kairi: "Looks like someone's maternal instincts kicked in."

Selene: "Is there a place we can crash Kairi?"

Jenny: "You and Raven take my bed I'll take the floor."

Selene: "I can't do that to you Jenny!"

Jenny: "It's cool Selene I really don't mind."

Kairi: "No need Jenny I already made sure we had a room ready for them."

Jenny: "Ok."

Selene took Raven back from Jenny as she kissed her then followed Kairi to their room. Jenny laid back down and smiled as a tears started to roll down her cheeks as she drifted off to sleep. Kairi sat down as Selene situated Raven in the crib close by her bed.

Kairi: "Sorry about that it's the best we could do on such short notice."

Selene: "Don't worry about it Kairi it looks comfy and Raven's not complaining. Besides she'll be up in a couple of hours anyway. So Jenny seems happy that we're here."

Kairi: "Honestly none of us have ever seen her this happy since…..well I don't think we've ever seen her this happy."

Selene: "What do you mean?"

Kairi: "That's Jenny's place to tell you when she's ready but the only thing I will tell you is she's had it rough and before you say anything don't you dare say anything about poor little rich girl."

Selene: "Wasn't going to I can tell she's been hurt a lot. All I can do is hope I can help her heal."

Kairi: "Good I'm glad to hear it because if you hurt her I will make your life a living hell."

Selene: "You don't have to worry I'm hoping this is the beginning of something more permanent."

Kairi: "Well you're welcome to stay here and no you won't be imposing in fact I'm going to insist on it."

Selene: "Thanks but you don't really have to do this Kairi."

Kairi: "Look you keep Jenny balanced. Jenny being balanced is a good thing. Jenny in her normal state is bad, very bad so if you keep her balanced I want you around to keep her that way that and you make her happy. Selene you seriously have no idea how grateful we are to see her smile again."

Selene: "Well I'm just glad she's happy and into me and most importantly she didn't leave when she found out about Raven."

Kairi: "Well you saw how she took to her."

Selene: "I'm surprised though Raven usually screams when anyone else but me picks her up. Guess she likes Jenny too."

Kairi: "Well I'm just hoping things go well for you two and you have my support."

Kairi hugged Selene and turned and left. Selene looked at Raven and smiled as Raven cooed at her.

Selene: "What do you think Raven? Do you like the idea of Jenny being your other mommy?"

Raven cooed again and laughed. Selene smiled as she kissed her on the forehead then laid down and turned the light out on her bedside table.

Selene: "I'll take that as a yes."

Selene drifted off to sleep with a big grin.


	16. Sora…it's time,

Legal crapola

_To all my readers thank you for taking time to read my work, sorry it's taken so long to get this next part out but I had a lot of trouble trying to work in what I needed to in this chapter plus life in general cutting in to my time but I should have the next chapter up with in a decent amount of time instead of a near year gap (crosses fingers)_

_Ok you know how this goes Oc's are mine all other characters are property of their respective owners. Now you're going to notice from here on in that I'm going to be bouncing to Jenny and Selene a lot but that's because I need to for something a little later on._

**Sora….it's time and oh by the way that's Raven's daddy**

_When we last left our cast and crew Kairi's pregnant, Jenny's happy and Selene has her eye on a new addition to her family. Eight months have passed Kairi's showing and moody as hell. Almost everyone's downstairs in the dining hall as Kairi comes down looking a little miserable._

Sora: "Hey honey."

Kairi: "Hey."

Kairi sat down and kissed him.

Christine: "Hey Kairi, you need anything? Anything I can do to help you feel better?"

Kairi shook her head and smiled.

Kairi:"I'm ok. Hey where are Jenny and Selene?"

Christine swallowed a mouthful of coffee and looked up at Kairi.

Christine: "Jenny has a board meeting and Selene went with her to do some shopping."

Kairi: "Any idea when they'll be back?"

Christine:"Sorry Kai not a clue."

Kairi: "Great."

Christine: "Why?"

Kairi: "Ichigo and Inoue are coming by later today and I needed to ask Jenny something but I need you to explain something first. Jenny's accident, I need to know what happened to her."

Christine: "Well Jenny liked fast bikes so she got one for her sixteenth birthday. A few months later was when she had her accident. I was following her home and some jackass cut over and almost ran her over she was lucky that there wasn't anyone in the shoulder lane otherwise it probably would have been fatal. "

Christine choked up as she remembered how Jenny looked after the wreck.

Kairi: "Ok so she was able to avoid the guy that almost hit her, that still doesn't tell me how she got injured."

Christine: "Well that's where it starts, Kai. That same jackass started to come over again and she hit her brakes because apparently there was truck pulled over in the lane she was in. From what Jenny was able to remember her brakes locked and her bike flipped and slammed her into the ground breaking most of the bones on her right side and gave her the first concussion, it flipped again and took her for a second flip and broke a few more of her bones and gave her the second concussion. By the time she flipped the third time she was thrown off the bike and went flying. I can only say that Jenny was lucky because when she landed she was impaled on a pipe sticking off the truck right here."

Christine stood up and grabbed small amount of skin between her right leg and crotch.

Kairi: "Christine how is that lucky?"

Christine: "It went in at an angle that didn't hit anything vital. However it screwed her up pretty bad the doctors weren't able to save a lot of what was damaged by the pipe. The reason I say she's lucky is any place else would have killed her but that's the reason she can't have kids."

Kairi:""So you mean…."

Christine:"Yeah that's why Jenny's been so on edge when she's around you lately Kai. No fault of your own but it's reminding her of what happened to her."

Kairi started to tear up. Christine hugged her

Christine:"Kai it's ok. You know Jenny doesn't blame you and she's not mad or anything it's just that it's bringing up a lot of painful memories."

Kairi:"Christine do you think if she could fix that she would?"

Christine:"Knowing Jenny like I do she'd jump at the chance, but don't be surprised if she wants to ask Selene before she gives you an answer."

Kairi:"Why? It's her decision."

Christine:"It's a big decision Kai. I mean you'd ask Sora if you were in her position wouldn't you?"

Kairi:"You're right I would."

Christine: "I know what you're thinking and I doubt she'd turn it down but it's best we let her know as soon as possible. Well I'm off time to go clubbing"

Kairi:"Have fun Chrissy, I still have to talk to Inoue before Jenny gets here."

Inoue: ""Hey Kairi!"

Kairi turned around to see Inoue and Ichigo standing in the door way.

Ichigo: "Wow you look like you're about to pop there Kairi."

Kairi glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo: "Sorry Kairi I didn't mean it like that."

Kairi huffed and turned to Inoue.

Kairi:"I need to talk to you about something before Jenny gets back."

Inoue nodded.

Kairi:"Well don't just stand there sit, eat, get comfy."

_Meanwhile back on Destiny Isle Jenny Selene and Victor are sitting down to lunch after a long morning. _

Victor:"So Selene you're interested in Jen hmm?"

Selene fidgets as Raven starts to fuss a little as Jenny walks up.

Jenny:"Here sweetheart, I think she needs changed."

Selene:"It's ok I don't mind."

Jenny:"No it's ok really I'm already up hon."

Raven fusses more as Jenny takes her and heads to the ladies room. As Jenny leaves Selene glances nervously at Victor.

Victor: "Strange how your daughter looks a lot like Jenny at that age particularly those blue gray eyes of hers."

Selene laughs nervously.

Selene:"You noticed huh?"

Victor: "Yes it is quite hard to miss and I can't help but wonder if her father is Jenny's twin brother."

Selene stares for a second then it clicked

Selene: "Jenny has a twin brother?"

Victor: "Yep they're identical in every way except their gender."

Selene stared wide eyed at him for a moment as it sank in.

Selene: "Oh crap! Then that means….."

Victor chuckled a little as Selene sat in shock.

Victor: "If so then you left Jen's brother for her. Kind of ironic when you think about it."

Jenny walks back with Raven who is fidgeting and fussing as Jenny sits down people start looking.

Jenny: "Ok she's nice and dry but now she's hungry. Here gimme."

Jenny reaches over as Selene hands her a bottle. Jenny cradles Raven as she gives her the bottle as Jenny watches Raven lovingly. Victor and Selene watch Jenny as she feeds Raven. Victor nods over at Jenny as Raven finishes her bottle.

Victor: "She's a natural isn't she?"

Selene smiles as she watches Jenny lovingly. Jenny realizes she's being watched and looks up at them in confusion.

Jenny: "What?"

Selene: "Nothing sweetheart, here let me burp her since you have the other part of your meeting after this."

Jenny: "It's ok really hon."

Selene: "Jenny you know she always spits up a little after she eats."

Jenny: "So what, it's a package deal dear."

Victor: "Jen I think what she's saying is that just because it doesn't bother you, doesn't mean it won't bother the rest of us sitting close to you in the meeting."

Jenny: "Oh."

Jenny hands Raven over to Selene as she fusses a little then Jenny turns back to Victor.

Jenny: "Just what would you have me do if I had one of my own? Make Selene take care of the kid?"

Victor: "That's not what I meant Jen and you know it, speaking of which we're pretty close to finding a way to get you back to the way you were before your accident."

Jenny perked up and smiled.

Jenny: "Really?"

Victor nodded. Jenny smiled and hugged him. The three of them ate as Raven settled down and fell asleep. They finish eating and go to the limo.

Victor: "Well Jenny and I have to get back to our meeting. I've arranged for the driver to drop you off at the mansion we shouldn't be more than a couple of hours. Make yourself at home the staff has been instructed to get you anything you need."

Selene: "But I couldn't…"

Selene stopped as Jenny shook her head and laughed.

Jenny: "Sweetheart you're going to have to get used to this lifestyle."

Victor: "You know the meeting can't start without us Jen, how about we take Selene and Raven home first.

Jenny nodded.

Victor: "It's settled then; I'll have Nigel take us home first."

Victor pushes a button on a small console next to him.

Victor:"Nigel takes us home first please."

Nigel: "Yes Mr. Kramer"

Selene undoes Raven's car seat and and picks her up as they get out. Jenny walks Selene and Raven into a huge mansion. As they enter their butler greets them

Butler: "Miss Kramer good to see you again."

Jenny: "Hey Kyle good to see you again too and seriously dude call me Jenny. This is my girlfriend Selene and our daughter Raven. Sweetheart this is Kyle, if you need anything just let him know."

Selene stares at Jenny in shock.

Selene: "Holy crap Jenny I knew you were loaded but I didn't know you were _this_ loaded!"

Jenny:"We can discuss this later dear. Kyle please show Selene to our room,"

Kyle: "As you wish Miss Jenny."

Kyle smiled and laughed as Jenny playfully pushed his shoulder.

Jenny:"Dude you've known me since I was a kid and I know you're screwing with me. You can call Selene by her first name just make sure she feels at home. "

Kyle smiled as she winked at him

Kyle: "Very good Jenny, Now Selene if you will follow me I will guide you to your room."

Jenny kissed Selene as she turned to leave

Jenny: "Don't worry sexy I'll be back here with you before you know it. Oh and Kyle tell Mom I'll see her when we get back."

Kyle nods as Jenny walks out the door. Kyle shows Selene up to Jenny's room where she settles in.

Kyle: "Do you require anything else Selene?"

Selene: "No but thank you Kyle, I…I 'm really not used to all of…..this."

Kyle: "As Jenny's girlfriend you'll get used to it."

Selene: "So you've known Jenny since she was a little girl?"

Kyle:"Yes I have, both her and her twin brother."

Selene: "Yeah I met her asshole brother too, he's Raven's daddy."

Kyle looked at her apologetically

Kyle: "Sorry I brought it up miss."

Selene: "No it's all cool it's not your fault that the stupid bastard knocked me up and then he leaves me when I told him I wouldn't have an abortion. I swear if I ever see that fucker again I'm going to cut his balls off! "

Kyle cringed at the last comment.

Selene: "Sorry for going on like that. You probably don't care about hearing me whine about what he did."

Kyle steps back as a woman who looks like Jenny walks in.

Woman: "So he did it again and who's she?"

Selene screams and turns around.

Kyle: "Alexandra, this is Jenny's girlfriend Selene."

Alexandra: "Thanks Kyle I need to speak with Selene alone please."

Kyle nods and leaves Alexandra smiles and sits down on the bed and pats it

Alexandra: "Come on I don't bite, sit and talk with me."

Selene sits down on the bed next to her. Meanwhile back in the limo

Victor: "Listen Jenny there's something I need to tell you about your girlfriend's daughter."

Jenny: "She's Jake's baby isn't she?"

Victor: "Yes."

Jenny: "Figured as much, she looks way to much like me. That ass probably did what he always does when he finds out his girlfriend might be knocked up. I better never see him again."

Victor:"Whatever you do you have my blessing Jen he's been a source of shame for our family for too long now."

Jenny:"Only reason I haven't done anything is I know it'll break Mom's heart. You know he was probably stoned off his ass again when he fucked her and left her."

Victor: "Probably so well let's get this over with so we can get you back to your charming young lady friend and daughter."

Jenny smiled at his last comment and hugged him.

Jenny: "Uncle Vic…."

Victor: "What Jen?"

Jenny: "Thank you. You and Mom are the only ones who've never given me any grief over my choices and I'm glad you haven't given me any over being with Selene and Raven."

Victor: "Jen you know it's not our place to judge you besides I saw how you are with that little girl and you're going to be a wonderful mother to her and I'd much rather see her with you than your worthless brother."

Jenny and Vic walk into the meeting. Some hours later time later back at the mansion Jenny and Selene get ready to head back to Radiant Garden.

Jenny: "We'll be back soon I promise."

Alexandra: "Jen don't stay away to long dear we miss you, and if you see your brother…."

Jenny: "I may kill him."

Alexandra: "JENEVIEVE!"

Selene looks at her confused.

Selene:"Jenevieve? Who's that I thought your name was Jennifer"

Jenny: "No sweetheart I go by Jenny for short."

Selene: "Oh well that's a new one on me. Hey if you got my blessing whatever you want to do to Jake just as long as I get to slug him a couple of times for being such an asshole."

Jenny: "Selene language, Raven's learning to talk and that is not something we want her learning yet!"

Selene: "Sorry kinda forgot about that."

Alexandra: "God only knows she's right on that. When she was little Victor popped off with a certain word that rhymes with duck and we had a very hard time getting Jen to stop saying it. In his defense Victor didn't know she was there when he said it. Honestly I'm kinda glad she only heard the one word and not one of his tirades."

Victor: "Yeah she learned that when she took the position of my apprentice and I must say Jen's tirades beat mine half the time and she's not even pmsing."

Jenny: "Well we should get going hon we still have a four hour flight ahead of us. Besides you know Raven gets fussy on that long flight. Isn't that right Raven"

Jenny tickles Raven's little belly, Raven giggles and reaches out and pats Jenny on the head

Raven: "Mama!"

Jenny: "Wow we are so going to have to work on this mommy identity thing."

Selene: "Well we'll figure something out."

Jenny: "After all Raven has two mommies."

Selene takes Raven from Jenny while she hugs Victor and Alexandra and then the two girls go on board the ship and take off. Alexandra turns to Victor

Alexandra: "She did good with that one to bad Jake didn't keep her she'd make a wonderful wife."

Victor: "Actually she will be when Jen marries her."

Alexandra: "Really, you think she will?"

Victor: "I already see it in Jen's eyes this girl's the one for her."

Alexandra: "I hope so."

They turn and go back into the mansion. Later back on Radiant Garden everyone is sitting down to dinner.

Kairi: "OW!"

Sora:"Babies kick again Kai?"

Kairi: "Kick? Sora it feels like our kids are learning to kickbox in there!"

Christine walks in with a guy and everyone turns towards her. Christine smiles

Christine: "Hey everyone!"

Kairi stops and stares at him knowing there's something very familiar about Christine's new guy.

Kairi: "Hi Chrissy…hey haven't I seen you somewhere before."

Christine: "Kai this is Jake."

Kairi realizes where she's seen him before

Kairi: "HOLY HELL! CHRISTINE GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW! JENNY'S GONNA KILL HIM IF SHE SEES HIM!"

Sora: "Seriously Christine get him out of her before Jenny….too late."

Just then Jenny and Selene walks in. Jenny hands Raven over to Selene when she sees her brother.

Jenny: "Selene take Ravy upstairs…..now! "

Christine: "Uh oh….Uh wait up Selene I'll come with you!"

Jake: "Hey Jen long time no see."

Jenny stalks over to her brother and kicks him in the nuts then plants her boot to the side of his head sending him sprawling to the floor then she puts her boot on his neck pinning him by the throat

Jenny: "Go on Jake fight back, I'll kill your ass right here and now!"

Jake: "Love you too sis."

Jake lays there on the ground as Jenny glares down at him. Sora leans over to Kairi.

Sora: "Kai what just happened?"

Kairi: "That's Jake, from what I gather he's Raven's daddy and from what Jenny's told me he's a constant source of grief and shame for their family not to mention his drug problem."

Sora: "How does this justify her beating him to a pulp?"

Kairi: "She's pissed what he did to Selene, don't let her know the latest development with him or she really will kill him."

Jenny:"WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE AND PREGNANT YOU STUPID FUCK?"

Jake:"Now Jen…."

Selene comes back downstairs.

Selene: "Kick his ass baby!"

Jenny: "Gladly. Now you listen here fucker you owe us one hell of an explanation and you owe Selene an apology. Get started or you won't need drugs anymore because I'll beat you into a permanent haze."

Jake chokes and realizes that Jenny will still beat him senseless no matter how he answers because she already knows the truth. Jenny takes her boot off his throat. He starts laughing until Jenny starts kicking him repeatedly

Jenny: "WHAT'S THE MATTER? DIDN'T WANT BEING A FATHER TO CUT INTO YOUR PRECIOUS DRUG FUNDS YOU LITTLE BITCH?"

Jake stares at Jenny in fear as Selene walks up beside Jenny and places a hand on her shoulder.

Selene: "Jenny, sweetheart…..please stop…yes he's a complete fucktard but he's still Raven's daddy and no matter how much you hate him he's still your brother."

Jenny turns her eyes flaring in anger.

Jenny: "I HAVE NO BROTHER!"

Jake knocks Jenny off her feet. Jenny lands on her back and yelps in pain. Jake stalks over and kicks her in the ribs.

Jake: "THOUGHT I'D LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT YOU BITCH?"

Jenny growls in pain as she feels her ribs break.

Jake "I'm gonna make you pay sis but first….."

Jake turns and backhands Selene.

Jake: "Ungrateful little whore you think by screwing my sister you'll get back to me through her? Show's how stupid you are. Now you're going to learn…..ugh!"

Selene looks past Jake to see Jenny standing behind him in black plate mail armor surrounded by a black shadow of flame. She looks to see a black rapier blade sticking through Jake's left shoulder as Jenny rests a black saber blade to the side of his neck with her right hand.

Jenny: "Listen cocksucker she's MINE and you won't touch her again! If you want to keep your head then hands up and on your knees. "

Jake raises both hands very slowly and kneels. Jenny jerks the rapier out of his shoulder and then puts the rapier tip to the side of his throat and walks in front of him. Jenny glares down at him with unbridled hate and anger as she kicks him under the chin Jake groans as his head snaps back. Everyone stares at Jenny as Jake collapses to the ground unconscious. The flames around Jenny's armor begin to fade. Jenny turns to one of the guards.

Jenny: "Get him out of my sight before I change my mind and kill him."

Everyone just stares in stunned silence as the guards drag her brother off Jenny collapses to the floor holding her ribs and coughs up blood. Selene rushes over to her as Jenny passes out.

Selene: "Oh god baby you're hurt. Someone get her help….. NOW!"

Guards rush to get the castle healer while everyone tries to figure out what happened. Sora turns to Kairi.

Sora: "You're an expert at weird things like that Kai, what just happened?"

Kairi: "I don't OWWWW SONOFABITCH!"

Kairi doubles over in pain as she has a contraction and her water breaks.

Sora: "Kai you ok?"

Kairi shakes her head. Jenna walks in to see a room in chaos

Kairi:"Sora….it's time!"

Sora looks at her a little confused then he realizes what she's saying.

Jenna: "So what'd I miss Joanna?"

Joanna:"Well Christine hooked up with Jenny's brother and Jenny came in and started kicking his ass. He broke a couple of her ribs then backhanded Selene which set Jenny off. She then got up somehow summoned a black plate mail wreathed in shadow flame, a rapier and a saber. Jenny stabbed him then knocked him out and Kairi's water just broke."

Jenna: "Shit Jenny's a protectorate and…wait did you just said Kairi's water broke?"

Kairi: "FUCKING HELL!"

Jenna: "I'll take that as a yes. "

Jenna turns to a guard.

Jenna: "You take her to her room and tell the healer to meet us up there."

The guard picks Kairi up and starts towards the stairs

Jenna: "Never mind then."

Ichigo and Inoue come downstairs with Christine who is holding Raven who is screaming at the top of her lungs kicking at Christine as the castle healer arrives. The healer sees Jenny still coughing up blood as Inoue rushes over to Jenny and turns to the healer as Kairi screams in pain again.

Inoue: "You tend to Kairi she needs you more and I can help her."

He nods and follows the Kairi, Sora, Jenna and the guard upstairs. Inoue turns back to Jenny and deploys her light shield around Jenny and starts to heal her injuries. She looks up just in time to duck Selene's right cross.

Inoue: "Hey wait I'm trying to help her not hurt her."

Selene calms down as Jenny groans. Christine walks over and stands in between Selene and Inoue then hands Raven over to Selene. Raven settles down and looks at Jenny and stretches her arms out.

Raven: "Mama!"

Christine: "Looks like you met Jenny and her very protective girlfriend."

Inoue stares at Selene then looks over at Christine and points at Jenny while Raven continues asking for Jenny.

Inoue: "That's Jenny?"

Raven:"Mama!"

They all look at Raven and then back at Jenny.

Christine: "Okay….and that's yes the girl on the ground is Jenny, so you go ahead while you've got her there and I'll explain to Selene what happened to her and what we want to propose to Jenny."

Raven:"Mama!"

Christine: "Does she always do that when she hears Jenny's name?"

Raven: "Mama!"

Raven starts squirming in Christine's arms and reaches for Jenny

Selene: "Yes ever since she started talking 5 hours ago now don't say J-e-n-n-y again Raven's getting upset and more insistent every time you say her name."

Christine nods as she and Selene walk a little ways away. Jenny regains consciousness

Inoue: "Jenny?"

Jenny nods a little and looks up at Inoue.

Jenny: "You're not Selene."

Inoue:"No, no I'm not but I wanted to ask you something Jenny. I can put you back the way you were before your accident. Before you ask I had Christine fill me in on the details, Kairi and Christine asked me about this and all you have to do is make the choice Jenny."

Selene looks over at Jenny and starts to cry as Christine finishes telling her what happened to Jenny. Jenny stares at Inoue with suspicion in her eyes as she realizes what she's being offered.

Jenny: "What's the catch? I'm a business woman and I know there's always a catch so what exactly do you want from me in exchange."

Inoue shakes her head as Selene and Christine come back over.

Inoue: "No catch, no payment, I just want you and your girlfriend to be happy together."

Jenny glares at Christine as Selene sits down and holds Raven beside Jenny's head. Raven pats Jenny on the head and giggles.

Jenny: "Hey Raven how's my girl?"

Raven: "Mama!"

Jenny turns back to Christine

Jenny: "Christine how dare you break my trust!"

Christine: "Now it wasn't my idea Kairi only asked if you might consider it I just said you might."

Selene: "Sweetheart, I know what you're thinking but please take her up on the offer. I've seen it in your eyes you may not say or let it show but I can tell you've been miserable when you were around Kairi these last eight months but I had no idea that was why. Sweetheart I know you're always thinking about Raven and me and always putting us first but honey I want you to something for yourself something that I know will make you happier in the long term."

Jenny: "Are…..you sure Selene."

Selene nods at Jenny and puts her right hand to Jenny's cheek. Jenny looks up at Inoue and nods.

Inoue: "All you have to do is lay here and I'll take care of the rest."

_Meanwhile upstairs_

Kairi: "SORA YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Sora cringes as Kairi crushes his hand in a death grip as she has another contraction

Sora: "Hey you had just as much to do with this as I di…ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow KAIRI LET GO!"

Kairi lets go as the contraction passes and Sora pulls back his crushed hand. Kairi screams again as she has another contraction.

_Several hours later_

Jenny gets up and holds Selene as Inoue finishes with her.

Jenny: "Well I don't feel any different…"

Jenny groans and winces.

Jenny: "I take that back….anyone have a tampon I kinda need one."

Selene pulls a tampon out of her perse and hands it to Jenny and laughs a little

Selene: "Poor Jenny you just can't catch a break."

Jenny smiles at her.

Jenny: "Hey I'd much rather be feeling this than what I had going on before and Selene I got dibs on having the next kid."

Selene: "You can be my guest!"

Jenny: "Speaking of kids…..wonder if Kai's finished having her's yet."

Joanna comes downstairs and motions them to come with her. All of them follow Joanna up to Kairi's room where Kairi is laying in bed completely exhausted but smiling and holding one of her two babies. Sora turns and smiles.

Kairi: "Come to see my boys?"

Jenny: "You had twin boys? Congrats Kai."

Selene smiles as Raven fidgets in her arms.

Jenny: "Aww they're so cute! Uh oh Selene you know what this means don't you?"

Jenny nods at Raven

Selene: "What?"

Jenny: "We're going to have trouble when these three are older."

Everyone laughs.

Jenna: "Ok everyone let's leave Kairi be she's had a long day and I'm sure she and Sora need some time alone."

Everyone leaves as Kairi and Sora look at each other.

Kairi: "Sora…"

Sora: "Yeah Kai?"

Kairi: "So how's it feel to be a daddy?"

Sora smiles at her

Sora: "How's it feel to be a mom Kai?"

She smiles

Kairi: "Wonderful."

Both of them smile and realize that a new a new chapter in their lives has just begun.

_Ok yeah not my usual ending but it kinda fit. More insanity in the next chapter Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R_


End file.
